Roamin' Holiday
by DataAndrd
Summary: Sequel to Melitensis Treasure - Co-Written by Heir of Zammitelu - Miley & Lilly's friend from Malta, Vicky, arrives in America for a visit... and the girls decide to play matchmaker! Liley
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: We're baaaaack... didja miss us? lol 'Us' is, of course, myself (DataAndrd) and my friend and co-writer Heir of Zammitelu. We want to thank everyone who read and reviewed our last story, and present to you now a sequel! We hope everyone likes it...**

**Standard disclaimers apply - neither myself nor HoZ own anything, sadly**

**HANNAH MONTANA**

"**ROAMIN' HOLIDAY"**

Miley Stewart, sometimes known as Hannah Montana, was enjoying a relaxing day off with her best friend, and girlfriend, Lilly Truscott. They were lying out on the beach together behind Miley's house, sunning themselves and trying to get a tan. At least, Miley was. Lilly, on the other hand, was having much more fun teasing her girlfriend with a tiny squirt gun she'd brought to the beach with her.

"Lilly, I swear, if you squirt me with that thing again…!"

"You'll what, miss pop star?" Lilly challenged her, a devilish gleam in her eye. She squeezed the plastic trigger and caught Miley right between her shoulder blades with a stream of ice cold water. Miley jumped up with a scream.

"Aahhhh! Okay, Truscott, that's it… you're going down!" She playfully tackled Lilly, grabbing for the water pistol.

"You'll never take me alive!" Lilly laughed. The wrestled around on the sand for a few moments, Miley trying to grab for the water pistol and Lilly trying to keep it away from her, until finally Miley decided to surprise Lilly by quickly tickling her ribs. Lilly shrieked and dropped the water pistol, and Miley seized the opportunity to pin her to the ground.

"Gotcha now," Miley said with a grin.

"You play dirty, Stewart," Lilly laughed. Her eyes sparkled. "So watcha gonna do now that you've got me?"

"Hmmm… I can think of a few things," Miley purred. She leaned down to kiss Lilly. Just before their lips could touch, Miley's cell phone began to ring loudly. Lilly groaned.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me," she muttered. She looked up at Miley. "You're not actually gonna answer that, are you?"

"It could be important, Lilly…"

"More important than kissing your beautiful girlfriend?" Lilly teased her. She snaked her hand around the back of Miley's head and began to pull her back down. Abruptly, the phone rang again.

"All right, just answer the stupid thing!" Lilly snapped. Miley giggled.

"I'll make it up to you, Lils," she said with a smile. Rolling over, she snatched the phone from her purse and flipped it open.

"Hello?"

"Miley!" a familiar female voice greeted her. "It's about time you answered your phone, girl!"

"Vicky!" Miley squealed, overjoyed to hear from her Maltese friend. "How are you?!" Miley looked over her shoulder at Lilly.

"It's Vicky!" she said happily. Lilly grinned.

"In that case I forgive you for leaving me to answer that thing," Lilly quipped. "As long as you put her on speaker phone, that is," she added. Miley laughed and did so.

"I'm putting you on speaker phone, Vicky… Lilly wants to say hi too."

"Hi, Lilly!" Vicky called out.

"Hi, Vicky," Lilly replied. "How are things back in Malta?"

"I can't complain," Vicky answered. "It's been really boring here since you guys left though!"

"I bet," Miley said dryly. "No crazy villains trying to kidnap you lately, huh?" Vicky laughed.

"Not in the last few hours," she said with a grin. "Listen, there's something I need to tell you guys."

"Oh? What's up?" Miley asked her, curious.

"My dad is going to be taking a business trip to America in a couple of days," Vicky responded. "He's going to be out there for a week… and he said I could come along, so I could visit you guys!"

"Are you serious?!" Miley gasped. "That's awesome!"

"As long as it's okay with your dad, I was gonna stay at your place for a few days while my dad takes care of his business," Vicky continued.

"I'll ask him, but I'm sure it'll be fine," Miley said with a grin. "We're gonna have so much fun!"

"I know, I can't wait!" Vicky responded, smiling as well.

"What time should we expect you?" Miley asked.

"We'll be there on Tuesday," Vicky answered happily. Miley grinned.

"There might be a slight problem with that," Lilly interrupted. Miley looked over at her.

"What's that?" she asked. Lilly arched an eyebrow and tapped her 'Hannah Montana' wristwatch.

"Oh, crap!" Miley muttered, suddenly realizing what Lilly was trying to tell her. "I completely forgot I have a Hannah concert on Tuesday, in Las Vegas!"

"Oh," Vicky replied, sounding disappointed. "Well, I understand if you're busy…"

"I'm never too busy for a friend," Miley gently corrected her. "Relax, we'll think of something."

"I already have," Lilly spoke up. Her eyes sparkled again. "Vicky's just gonna have to join Hannah and Lola in Las Vegas."

"What?" Vicky asked, not understanding. "What do you mean?"

"Trust me," Lilly responded, smiling mischievously.

* * *

Two days later, Vicky and her father arrived at Los Angeles International Airport, where Miley, Lilly and Robbie Ray were waiting for them.

"Vicky!" Miley cried out in excitement. She rushed up and hugged her Maltese friend fiercely, Lilly right behind her. "Oh, it's so good to see you again!"

"You too," Vicky replied, blinking back tears.

"I take it these are you friends, Victoria?" her father said, smiling slightly.

"Yes, _papa_," Vicky answered him, smiling as well. "These are my good friends Miley Stewart and Lilly Truscott. Miley, Lilly, I'd like you to meet my father, Vincent Zammit."

"It's nice to meet you both," Mr. Zammit greeted them. "Victoria has spoke of nothing but the two of you since we left Malta." Vincent Zammit was a plump man, standing tall and proud. His head of black, curly hair was adorned with specks of white. His beard and moustache held a certain similarity to a Creulla de Vil hairstyle; half black and half white.

"It's nice to meet you, too, Mr. Zammit," Miley and Lilly replied, almost simultaneously. "Oh! I'd also like to introduce my dad, Robbie Ray Stewart." Robbie Ray stepped forward to shake Mr. Zammit's hand.

"It's good to me you," he said in greeting.

"You as well," Mr. Zammit replied warmly, firmly shaking Robbie Ray's outstretched hand. "Thank you for agreeing to allow my daughter to visit for a few days, while I tend to my business here."

"No problem at all," Robbie Ray replied with a smile. "Not like Miles and Lilly gave me much choice anyway," he added with a laugh. Mr. Zammit laughed as well.

"Victoria was equally difficult to dissuade," he replied.

"Well, I'm sure you folks must be really tired after that long flight, so how about we go get your luggage and head back to our place so you can rest?" Robbie Ray suggested. Mr. Zammit nodded.

"Thank you for your hospitality." The two fathers started to walk away, Miley, Lilly and Vicky following them at a slight distance.

"So… what's this plan of yours to get me into your Hannah concert?" Vicky whispered. She had kept her word to not reveal Miley's secret, even keeping it from her father, and so dropped her voice enough so they could not be overheard.

"Well," Lilly said coyly, "how would you like to go backstage with Lola while Hannah performs?" Vicky's eyes widened.

"Are you kidding?!" she gasped. Lilly laughed.

"Nope," she answered. "As long as you don't mind getting dressed up a bit, I thought we could create a new identity for you, as Hannah Montana's newest friend. I even thought of a cool new name for you!" Vicky arched an eyebrow and looked over at Miley.

"Should I be afraid?" she asked. Miley laughed.

"It'll be all right, I promise," she said.

"O-kay," Vicky said hesitantly. "So… what's my new name gonna be then, Lilly?"

"You are gonna be Hannah Montana's outrageous new European friend – the one and only Vannah Zima!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Heir: **Hey ya'll! Back for the sequel now, are ya? That's great! Now…it's my turn!

CHAPTER TWO

"Introducing…Vannah Zima!" Lilly unfurled the curtain and grinned, looking upon her latest creation. Miley and Vicky were sitting on the bed, and smiled as she showed them the canvas. On it were drawn a set of clothes, hair, accessories, shoes, and other things they might need for the creation of 'Vannah Zima'.

"What do you think for this outfit for Vegas?" Lilly pointed at the outfit she had drawn. It was a set of black combat boots, a blood red tank top adorned with a dragon curling around the shoulders and waist, a pair of imitation torn jeans underneath a jeans mini-skirt, and a large 'peace' necklace. "We'll keep your hair colour, but straighten it and add these!" Lilly produced a small plastic box holding various extension colours.

Vicky jumped up and hugged her. "This is all so amazing!" She pulled away and hugged Miley as well, laughing happily. "If my friend Daniela was here, she'd be so happy! She is one of your biggest fans!"

Miley hugged Vicky back and laughed. "You are one of a kind, Vicky…one of a kind."

"I know!" Vicky clicked her fingers and hopped around the room, humming a song loudly. "I'm so glad Dad had a meeting up here!"

"What's the meeting about anyways?" Lilly asked, sitting next to her girlfriend.

"Oh, something about publishing his books worldwide." Vicky paused and went to her bag in a corner of the room. "I almost forgot! These are for you!" She brought out four books, handing two each to the girls. One of them was _A Historical Guide to Malta by Vincent Zammit_ and the other was _42 by Robert Zammit_.

"No way!" Lilly shrieked happily, pointing repeatedly at the latter. "Your brother's a writer?"

"Yep! Those are forty-two of his best poems, one for every week of the year!" Vicky proudly grinned, running a hand through her hair.

"Girls! Dinner!"

"Coming Daddy!" Miley shot up and led her friends to the kitchen. Vincent Zammit was at the table already, having changed into more comfortable clothing, and chatting to Jackson about the History of his homeland. Lilly caught snatches of 'Knights of St John' and 'Great Siege' in the words.

"What's for dinner?" Lilly asked.

"Chicken curry," Robbie Ray answered.

"Sweet!" Lilly sat and shoveled the food into her mouth. "Mr Stewart, you're a great cook!"

"I must say I agree." Vincent smiled, tasting the food. "Job well done."

"Thank you, kindly."

* * *

"These are my best friends!" Vicky held the laptop firmly in place and flicked through the pictures. Oliver had also come over to say hello to his old friend, and see what pictures she had to show them.

"School finished for good last May. Me and my friends were sad to separate but we're going to the same Junior College, St Aloysius." Vicky made the picture full screen and pointed at the various people in the photo. "This is the day we won the Annual Ninth Grade Basketball Tournament. That's Stephanie, that's Chanelle, Martina, Thea, Kim, Suzanne, Michelle, Luisa, Emily, Maria…" Victoria stopped and grinned. "We're great friends. All of us are." She moved from picture to picture, pointing out the various people in it.

"You're a big class."

"Twenty-four with the teacher." Victoria shrugged. "It's normal in Malta." She closed the laptop and smiled. "I'm going to the Alps in a few weeks to meet up with my friends. Dad's already talked to your Dad. I'm staying here 'till then and you guys are coming with me! Suzanne's dad is paying for everything."

"Whoa, back up," Lilly said, holding up a hand. "Did you just say we're going with you to the _Swiss Alps_… and we don't have to pay for it?!" Vicky giggled.

"That's right… if you want to, that is." Lilly turned slowly to look at Miley, smiles slowly spreading across both their faces.

"Pinch me," Lilly said to Miley.

"What for?" Miley responded.

"I need to make sure I'm not dreaming," Lilly deadpanned. Miley laughed out loud and pulled Lilly to her. She turned to look at Vicky.

"Count us in, Vicky… we'd love to go the Alps with you!" Vicky squealed and launched herself into an embrace with her American best friends.

"You guys are the best!" she gushed.

"So are you," Miley said with heartfelt honesty. Oliver grinned at the display of affection between the girls and looked back at Vicky's laptop.

"You know, your friends are cute…" he began.

"Forget it, Oliver. You have Joanie, remember?" Lilly reminded him.

Oliver sighed and nodded. "Nothing wrong in looking at another girl now, is there?"

* * *

Far away, on sunny Malta, a group of teenagers sat on the beach, laughing loudly at some joke. The group of twenty two cheered as one of them brought up the subject of their ninth grade basketball game victory. A large number punched the air happily. One particular girl - a tall, lanky brunette – looked at her group of friends. At school, they were known as the 'Chicaz', and they had stuck together through everything. She leaned back against the wall and poked a particular girl in the shoulder.

"Hey Tina. Remember Vic?"

The girl she had poked grinned and looked at her. "Yeah, I remember. The videos she made…I miss her…"

"You're seeing her in two weeks!" the girl sitting beside her remarked, grinning. "You're lucky, I'd say!"

One of the girls nearby looked over at them. "Yeah! You're lucky!" The girl managed to catch a glimpse at the sky and smiled. She was probably one of the only people who knew her best friend's secret…"I wonder…how she's doing…"

"A toast to our friend!" a girl shouted out. The others cheered, laughing again. "A toast!"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Data here, back for the third chapter. Thanks again to my co-writer Heir for helping me to write another fun story, and to everyone who has read and reviewed it so far. I hope you'll all stay with us as the story continues :)**

CHAPTER THREE

The next day, after Vicky's father left to attend his business meeting, Robbie Ray and the three girls drove to the airport for their flight to Las Vegas. They would be flying on Hannah's chartered jet, so all three girls had to be dressed as their alter-egos. Vicky was bubbling with excitement.

"This is _so_ cool!" she gushed as they made their way aboard the chartered jet.

"Wait til you meet Roxy," Lilly quipped.

"Who's Roxy?" Vicky asked.

"Miley's - I mean, _Hannah's_ - bodyguard," Lilly replied. "She's really nice, but she can be kind of… intense, sometimes."

"I heard that, little lady!" Roxy announced, stepping into the passenger compartment. She smiled broadly. "I'll have you know, Roxy's not intense… Roxy's like a puma!" Miley and Lilly laughed.

"So who is this?" Roxy asked, looking at Vicky.

"She's okay, Roxy," Miley replied, putting an arm around Vicky. "This is my best friend from Malta, Vicky."

"Hi," Vicky said meekly.

"Well, nice to meet you Vicky," Roxy said kindly. "You're sure a long way from home." Vicky smiled, feeling relieved now that the imposing Roxy seemed to like her.

"Yes, but I'm lucky to have two such great friends to take care of me," she replied, smiling as she felt Miley take one of her hands and Lilly rest a hand on one of her shoulders.

"Well, I hope you'll help me keep these two in line then," Roxie said playfully. Vicky laughed.

"I'll try," she said with a grin.

"All right now ladies, if you'll all get strapped in, I'm gonna go have a quick word with the pilots, and then we'll be taking off," Roxy announced. The girls did as they were told and quickly buckled themselves into their seats. Vicky took a window seat, while Miley and Lilly sat beside her.

"Well, ready for Vegas ladies?" Miley asked, grinning.

"As long as I'm with you, I'm ready for anything," Lilly said softly to her. She leaned in towards Miley and they kissed gently. Vicky watched her two friends for a moment, feeling an odd sense of… longing? No, that wasn't quite right. At least, it wasn't Miley or Lilly she was longing for, that she knew. She loved them, yes, but only as friends. Still, their display of affection made her heart ache slightly, and Vicky knew there was someone else on her mind when she thought of such things.

"You okay, Vicky?" Miley asked her, startling her out of her thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine!"

"We didn't make you uncomfortable, did we?" Lilly asked, concern in her voice. Vicky smiled.

"Of course not; I'm happy for you guys, you know that!" She reached up and took off her glasses.

"I think I just need to take a little nap," she said quietly. Miley nodded.

"Good idea," she agreed. "We've all got a big day ahead of us."

"Do I get to sleep in your arms?" Lilly asked Miley softly, flashing a shy smile. Miley knew Lilly didn't have a shy bone in her body, but she decided to play along anyway.

"Works for me," she said happily, pulling Lilly gently into her arms. They snuggled together and were soon sleeping contentedly. Vicky smiled at them, then closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

A little over an hour later, Hannah's chartered jet touched down at McCarran International Airport in Las Vegas, Nevada. A limousine was waiting for them, and soon they were headed down the world-famous Vegas strip, bound for their hotel.

"Where are we staying, Hannah?" 'Lola' asked her, being careful to remain in character while in earshot of the limo driver.

"Caesar's Palace," Miley replied, smiling. "That's where the concert's gonna be tonight. I've never been there before, but I've heard it's really beautiful!" She turned to look at Vicky (or rather, 'Vannah'), and noticed her Maltese friend was staring out the window in awe.

"Wow," Vicky whispered. "All these huge buildings, these hotels… they're incredible!"

"Yeah, they don't do anything small in Vegas," Miley agreed with a grin. "Wait til you see the Luxor, you're gonna love it!"

"What's the Luxor?" Vicky asked.

"It's a hotel shaped like a huge black Egyptian pyramid," Miley answered, smiling. Vicky's eyes got huge.

"Oh, you have SO got to take me to see that!" she gushed excitedly.

"I wanna see that big water show you were telling me about before," Lilly piped in. Miley grinned.

"That's over at the Bellagio," she said to her girlfriend.

"Is that far from our hotel?" Lilly asked her. Miley shook her head.

"Nope… the Bellagio is right next door to Caesar's. We can walk right over there." Lilly grinned.

"Okay Miss Pop Star, then it shouldn't be too hard for you to take me there later," she said playfully. Miley laughed.

"I think that could be arranged," she said sweetly, looking into Lilly's eyes.

"If you two don't mind, we're almost at the hotel," Robbie Ray interrupted. He dropped to his voice to a whisper. "I don't think you want the paparazzi takin' snap shots of Hannah and Lola lockin' lips." Miley and Lilly giggled.

"Yes, daddy," Miley managed.

It didn't take long to get checked in to the hotel, and after a quick private elevator ride, they found themselves into the biggest suite any of them had ever seen. It was two floors all by itself, with the bedroom upstairs, accessed by a winding metal stairway. The bottom floor was essentially a huge furnished parlor with a vaulted ceiling and floor-to-ceiling windows giving a breathtaking view of the city.

"If this is how you stay when you're on the road, I need to travel with you more often!" Vicky gasped.

"This place even has its own dance floor!" Roxy called out. "Roxy could bust some serious moves!" Lilly's eyes widened.

"It also has a big flat-screen tv with satellite channels," Robbie Ray added, reading the information brochure he'd been given when they checked in.

"Okay, we're _living_ here, Miles!" Lilly exclaimed, grabbing Miley's shoulders. Miley laughed.

"I think Vicky would probably agree with you; what do you think, Vick?" Vicky nodded her head rapidly.

"I'm in!" she said with a little laugh of her own.

"All right ladies," Robbie Ray announced. "It's noon, and the Hannah concert isn't til 8 o'clock tonight, so you've got a little to relax before then. You can go out for a little while if you want, but be careful… and Roxy goes with you." Miley made a face.

"Don't even think about arguin'," Robbie Ray cut her off, his voice gentle. "It's gonna be tricky enough gettin' you in and out of Hannah Montana's deluxe suite without something puttin' two and two together, I'm not takin' any chances." He dropped his voice.

"I just don't want you gettin' hurt bud, you know that." Miley walked over and hugged him gently.

"I know, daddy," she said to him. "We'll be careful, I promise." Robbie Ray smiled.

"I know you will, bud; now go have some fun. I've got a few last minute things to get done before your show." Miley walked back over to Lilly and Vicky.

"Well, looks like we've got a free afternoon; what would ya'll like to go do first?" She already knew what the answer was going to be, though. Lilly stuck her hand up, like she was in class, and began waving it wildly.

"Let's go to the Bellagio!" she exclaimed. "You promised we could see the water show, remember?!" Miley shook her head and laughed.

"All right, Lils; we can go to the Bellagio, then catch a shuttle to the Luxor. We probably won't have time for much of anything else." Lilly clapped her hand excitedly.

"Well, what are we waiting for… let's go see Vegas!"

* * *

Half a world away, on the sunny island of Malta, Vicky's good friend Martina – 'Tina' to her closest friends – sat on a small stretch of beach, staring out at the ocean waves. Though she hadn't mentioned it to anyone, talking about Vicky earlier had bothered her, and she wasn't exactly sure why.

Actually, that wasn't entirely true; she had a very good idea why she was feeling the way she was, but she wasn't quite ready to accept it yet. Instead, she thought back to some of the great times their big group of friends – the 'Chicaz' – had enjoyed together. Vicky had always been something of a joker, always putting smiles on their faces and cheering them up when they needed it. One particularly funny memory made Martina laugh out loud just thinking about it again, and soon tears were rolling down her cheeks.

"Oh, Vicky," she whispered, looking up at the brilliant blue sky. "You are one of a kind…"


	4. Chapter 4

**Heir: **Hey me again! Summer is turning on here and I'm having the time of my life! I must remind you all that the characters from Malta are all real life characters, though (obviously) the events aren't! Enjoy this new chapter!

CHAPTER FOUR

The girls' first stop was the Bellagio, a huge hotel and casino very close to Caesar's Palace. A massive fountain drew visitors to the front of the Bellagio, where a musical 'Dancing Waters' show took place every fifteen minutes. Lilly had been waiting eagerly to see the show, and now she finally had her chance. The girls found a nice place to stand under the shade of a tree and watched as the show began.

Dozens of jets of water rose from the surface of the fountain, moving back and forth to the sounds of the music. In the far corners of the fountain, more jets emerged, forming fanciful, swirling patterns.

"Wow…" Lilly breathed, utterly entranced by the show. "Hey, Miles… what kinda music is this?"

"Sounds like classical to me, Lils," Miley replied.

"It's Vivaldi," Vicky said, smiling. "The Four Seasons; this part is called 'La Primavera', or spring." Miley looked over at her Maltese friend.

"Is there anything you _don't_ know, Vicky?" she asked with a grin. Vicky laughed.

"Lots of things," she replied. "Like, how do they have so much water in the middle of a desert?!" The jets roared, sending a thunderous curtain of water high into the air, startling Miley and Vicky. Lilly looked back at them jubilantly.

"Did you guys see the finale? That was awesome!" She squeezed Miley in a hug. "That's for taking me to see this, Miles."

"Anything for my girl," Miley said sweetly, kissing Lilly on the top of her head. "Well, should we head for the Luxor now?"

"Yes, please!" Vicky gushed excitedly. The three girls, along with Roxy, then took a taxi down to the Luxor. From the moment they first caught sight of it, Vicky couldn't take her eyes off the huge black pyramid.

"Wow…" she whispered. Miley grinned.

"Come on, Vick… I bet the inside'll be cool too!" she teased her friend. Vicky blushed slightly.

"Yeah, yeah… I'm coming, I'm coming!" she laughed. They walked inside together, and Vicky was again floored the huge lobby. The tile floor was shined so bright you could see your reflection in it. The whole place looked like the inside of some kind of Egyptian temple, with huge statues flanking the main entrance to the casino. Sparkling fountains flowed past on either side of the lobby.

"This place is cool!" Lilly exclaimed.

"Too bad we can't go too much farther," Miley replied. "Sometimes it stinks being underage!"

"Enjoy it while you've got it, little lady," Roxy quipped. "Besides, as long as you're with me, we can walk over to the shops in the atrium. Just no stopping in the casino, got me?"

"We promise!" Vicky called out excitedly. Miley and Lilly laughed.

"I think Vicky really wants to go see the atrium," Miley said with a smile. "Thanks, Roxy."

"All right then, let's go; and remember to stay together, ladies!"

* * *

"The Luxor sorta reminds me of home…" Vicky murmured as they exited from the hotel a little over an hour later. She took a sneak look back and smiled.

"There's a bar and disco called Luxor back home. Me and the group would stand outside and listen to the music one our spare days."

"Why didn't you just go inside?" Lilly asked, shrugging with difficulty as she held up the shopping bags filled with things she had bought.

"We were underage. Well, I wasn't and neither were my friends Luisa, Martina, Michelle and Stephanie; but we didn't rub it in the other's faces, so we used to stay outside with them." Vicky sighed contentedly. "Those were the days…"

"Sounds like we missed quite a bit while away from Malta, huh?" Miley nudged Lilly, laughing.

"Oh, you didn't miss much!" Vicky laughed and stuck out her tongue. "Except maybe the general election of our new President."

"Who won?" Miley asked, remembering something Jackson had told her about how elections in Malta worked. There were two major leading parties, Labor and Nationalist, or Red and Blue respectively. She had learnt from Jackson that Vicky was a supporter of the Nationalists, who sounded a lot better than the Labor party, who had stopped the import of chocolate and toothpaste in their past five year reign in the 1960s.

"Nationalist," Vicky responded in a small voice. "But I wasn't really interested. I can't vote for now anyways."

"What are we going to do now? We have about three hours 'till the concert!" Lilly changed the subject abruptly, turning her head to Miley.

"Well…we always could-"

"Go for a swim!"

"Say what?" Miley asked Vicky, shaking her previous thoughts out of her mind.

"They have a pool, right? We could take a swim there! I've been dying to swim ever since the barbeque I had with the rest of my class the day before I left!"

"We could do that…" Miley nodded, smiling at Lilly. "And my other plans later!"

Vicky cringed, laughing as she did so. "I'm wearing my earplugs tonight!"

* * *

"What songs are you going to sing tonight?" Lilly asked Miley as she sat in between her legs, both of them watching TV. Miley flipped the channels impatiently, while the running of hot water from the bathroom surrounded them as Vicky took a shower. The three had an hour until the concert, and soon they would be getting ready. Miley had suggested they make the most of their time alone before the reporters started to swarm them with questions.

"I don't know…I didn't really think it through."

"Can you sing 7 Things? That's one of my favorites!" Vicky came out of the bathroom, wearing a white shirt and navy blue shorts. "Me and my friend Emily are always singing it!"

"Sure, I could do that!" Miley smiled warmly, patting the space next to her. Vicky jumped next to her and yawned. "You guys have a lucky life…Wish I had it too…"

"Be careful what you wish for!" Miley pointed out, finally stopping on the news channel. "It just might come true."

"Yeah right!" Vicky laughed, patting her wet hair down. "If it does I'd be one very happy _chica_."

"Huh?!" Miley asked, staring at her. Lilly looked away from the television to stare too.

"Oh, it's what our group is called. The Chicas. Well, most of the time the name changes, so I'm never sure of the name."

Miley found herself laughing. "You live a good life too you know."

Vicky pondered this. "True…very true…"

A knock on the door startled them all. "Come in!"

"Miley, Lilly, Vicky, you best start getting ready for the concert! The limo will be here soon!" Roxy called from the other side of the door. The three girls shot up and started fumbling around for outfits. When they were all dressed and ready, Vicky found herself pulled outside, downstairs, into the lobby and straight into another limo. As the three transformed teenagers drove off, Lilly found it appropriate to kiss Miley good luck.

"Guys, I don't want to interrupt but we're getting close to the reporters now." Vicky prodded Lilly in between the shoulders, making a sharp pain jab through her back. Lilly pulled away from the heated kiss and turned to the window.

"Let's meet the press!" Miley giggled, opening the door and stepping out into a flourish of light bulbs and voices, flanked by her two best friends.

"Ms Montana, who is this new friend of yours?!" "Ms Montana, how do you feel about being in Vegas?!" "Ms Montana, do you have a relationship since the rumored coupling with Nick Jonas of the Jonas brothers?!" Miley pushed her way through the crowd and finally managed to come out whole with Vicky and Lilly.

Vicky stared open mouthed as they emerged into the backstage part of the venue.

"Welcome, Ms Montana! I'm Judith, the organizer of this whole thing!" the two shook hands and Miley introduced Lilly and Vicky. "These are my best friends, Lola Luftnagle and Vannah Zima."

"Pleasure's ours!" the two said in unison, gaining a laugh from Judith.

"This way for make-up. Then your sound check and you're good to go. Your manager came here earlier and made sure everything's fine." Smiling, Miley took the microphone they offered for her to hold.

"Let's get this show on then!"

* * *

"Tina, are you coming out of there or not?!" Martina looked down from her balcony and stuck her tongue out at her brother, Clive. He was holding a football in one hand and a cooler in the other. "This is a great day to go out and have some fun down at the beach! Besides, you haven't come out of the house in ages!"

"Where were you yesterday?!" she turned around, light brown hair flying slightly in the breeze. Clive looked up at her and shrugged.

"I'll be at St Thomas Bay if you wanna join me!" Martina snorted a laugh and closed the door to the balcony with a slam, flopping on the bed. She knew very well why she didn't want to go out. Something was troubling her and she didn't want to admit what it was. Of course, it could be she was missing her friends form school, but that was no proper excuse to feel this way and act this way either.

"He's right, Tine, you should get out of here more often!"

Martina looked up at Chanelle and Thea, her best friends for about ten years now. She shrugged and moved off the bed, making room for them. "Is it my fault I don't want to?"

"Well, yeah! There has to be a reason, right? You're barely ever on MSN and when you are, it's only for two minutes. What happened, huh?" Chanelle asked, concern evident in her voice. Martina shrugged once again and leaned against the wall.

"You know what? I actually can't wait 'till the Alps."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Data here again. I have to say, I'm really enjoying writing this story, so I hope you're all enjoying reading it :)**

CHAPTER FIVE

Lilly and Vicky, dressed as "Lola' and 'Vannah', stayed backstage and watched Miley thrill the crowd with another awesome performance as Hannah Montana. She finished the concert with the song she'd promised for Vicky, her new hit '_7 Things_'.

"She really is awesome," Vicky said with a smile as she continued to watch Miley perform on stage. Lilly nodded, her eyes sparkling with love and adoration as she watched the woman she loved.

"Yeah she is," she replied softly, "In all kinds of ways." She turned to look at Vicky and winked. The Maltese teenager blushed.

"Okay, _way_ too much information there!" she managed, laughing. Lilly giggled.

"Oh, man… you shoulda seen the shade of red you just turned there, Vicky! I've seen Christmas trees with less color!" Lilly teased her. Vicky's already crimson cheeks turned an even darker shade.

"Stop that!" she laughed again. "You're _bad_, Lola!" Vicky paused, her laughter stopping for a moment.

"No wonder I like you," she quipped. Then she broke down into another fit of laughter, and soon she and Lilly were doubled over, giggling uncontrollably.

A few minutes later, amid the deafening roar of cheers and applause, 'Hannah' made her final bows and slipped backstage, where she found Lilly and Vicky still laughing.

"Did I miss something?" she asked, amused.

"You don't want to know," Lilly managed, half-gasping for breath.

"_She_ started it!" Vicky giggled, pointing at Lilly. Miley laughed.

"That's okay; I know how to stop it," she said sweetly. She leaned very close to Lilly and whispered something in her ear. Lilly's eyes widened and she abruptly stopped laughing.

"We are _so_ doing that later," she said under her breath.

"Not gonna ask," Vicky said, smiling and shaking her head. She reached up to wipe away some of her tears from laughing so much.

"By the way, great concert Hannah… you were beyond awesome out there!" she gushed. Lilly looked over at her.

"Don't start that again!" she said in a mock-warning tone, trying not to laugh again. Vicky grinned.

"Never crossed my mind," she said, trying her best to look innocent. "So, what now, Hannah?" she asked cheerfully.

"Well, actually, I was gonna ask you guys about that," Miley replied. "Daddy was telling me there's supposed to some kind of special 'after party' here at the hotel in a little bit. I have to put in an appearance anyway, but I was hopin'…"

"Did you say party?" Lilly asked excitedly, interrupting her.

"Does that mean you wanna go?" Miley asked her playfully. "I was gonna ask if you both wanted to, before _someone_ interrupted me."

"Hey, where my best friend goes, I go," Lilly told her, taking one of Miley's hands in her own, "Especially to awesome, exclusive after-parties in Las Vegas!" Miley laughed.

"Count me in too!" Vicky spoke up, taking Miley's other hand. Miley looked at her two best friends flanking her and shook her head.

"You two are gonna be the death of me," she laughed.

* * *

The big after-party following the concert was held in the exclusive Pussycat Dolls Lounge, with entry by invitation only. Although the place was usually known for considerably more adult entertainment, things had been toned down somewhat for the obviously underage Hannah Montana. Nonetheless, the place was still filled with fans and well-wishers, as well as the ever-pounding beat of loud rock music.

"Just when I thought it couldn't get any cooler being your best friend, Miles, you bring me to one of _these_," Lilly whispered excitedly to Miley. "This is so cool!"

"I gotta admit, I'm not used to people making _this_ big a fuss over me, but it is pretty darn cool," Miley agreed with a smile. "What do you think, Vannah?" she asked Vicky, raising her voice to be heard over the music.

"I'm thinking I wish I could tell my friends about all this," she said wistfully, looking around at everything. She felt Miley gently squeeze her hand.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. Vicky shook her head.

"It's okay, Miley; I know how important your secret is." She smiled shyly. "I'm really flattered you chose to share all this with me." Miley smiled.

"That's what friends are for," she said sweetly.

"How about dancing?" Lilly interrupted. "Are friends for that too?" Miley laughed.

"Is that a subtle hint, Miss Luftnagle?" she replied. Lilly nodded.

"Oh yeah… only forget the subtle. C'mon Hannah, the music's callin' to me!"

"Aren't you guys worried about people seeing you dance together?" Vicky asked, keeping her voice low. Miley shook her head.

"People have seen Hannah and Lola dance together before," she explained. "_Some_ of us just need to make sure they don't get too touchy-feely." Vicky laughed.

"I promise I'll behave," Lilly said, giving a mock-salute. She dropped her voice and whispered into Miley's ear. "For now."

"What about you, Vicky?" Miley asked her Maltese best friend. "I don't wanna just leave you here."

"We need to find you a cute guy to dance with," Lilly said, eyes sparkling beneath her blue Lola wig. She quickly scanned the crowd.

"Got it… hottie at twelve o'clock! Come on, Vannah!" She grabbed Vicky's hand and dragged her away before she could protest. She returned a few moments later, a proud smile on her face.

"Okay, my work is done," she said happily. She gestured to where Vicky was somewhat awkwardly trying to dance with a tall dark-haired young man.

"Uh, Lilly… are you sure that was a good idea?" Miley asked her uncertainly.

"Don't worry, we'll keep an eye on her," Lilly promised. "Now come on, let's dance!" Miley giggled as Lilly led her out onto the dance floor. They danced happily together for a while, taking turns watching out for Vicky and her dance partner. Vicky seemed to be enjoying herself at first, but then something abruptly changed. Miley and Lilly watched in alarm and she suddenly tore herself free from her dance partner and ran for the door.

"Something's wrong!" Miley called out to Lilly. "Come on!" They took off after Vicky together, finally catching up to her just outside the lounge.

"Vi – Vannah!" Miley called out, nearly calling out her friend's real name in her haste. "What is it, what happened?!" Vicky turned to look at them, her eyes filled with tears.

"Oh my god," Lilly whispered. "I'm so sorry, I never meant…I'm gonna kill him!!" Vicky shook her head.

"You don't understand," she whispered, her voice tight. "He didn't do anything."

"Tell us what's wrong, Vicky, please," Miley pleaded with her. "We want to help."

"Not here," Vicky managed. Miley nodded.

"I understand. Hang on, I'll arrange some privacy for us." She spoke quickly to one of the hotel employees, and soon the three young women were sitting alone on a secluded patio.

"All right Vicky, no one can hear us now," Miley began. "Please, tell us what's wrong." Vicky nodded slowly.

"I'm sorry if I scared you, it's just…" She paused, her voice trembling. "You're gonna think is silly…"

"No we're not," Lilly said, gently taking one of Vicky's hands in her own, Miley following suit with the other. "We're your friends, you know you can tell us anything." Vicky drew in a ragged breath.

"The guy I was dancing with, he was really nice," she said slowly. "I think he… kinda liked me, 'cause he kept trying to dance a little closer with me." Vicky blushed a little.

"It was all right at first, but then I…" She stopped and hung her head. "Then I looked over at you guys, and all I could think about was how much I wished I could be dancing with someone I loved, like you two were." Miley blinked.

"Vicky, I… I'm sorry, we never meant to…" she stammered. Vicky shook her head again, almost violently.

"It's not about that!" she snapped. She immediately regretted the outburst, and began crying again. "I'm s-sorry, I d-didn't mean to…" Miley reached out to gently stroke her Maltese friend's dark hair.

"It's all right, Vicky… you don't have to apologize."

"Vicky, is there… is there someone in particular you were thinking about back there?" Lilly asked her carefully. Vicky nodded slowly.

"She doesn't even know I… think about her that way, though," she said softly. Miley and Lilly exchanged a surprised look.

"There's a girl you… you like?" Miley asked Vicky, still gently stroking her hair.

"Yeah," Vicky managed. "She's one of my best friends back home." She looked up at Miley and Lilly.

"Please don't start acting all weird around me now…!" she begged.

"Vicky, sweety… Lilly and I are together, remember?" Miley reminded her gently. "We'd never do that; we know just how you feel."

"What's her name?" Lilly asked, smiling. Vicky blushed slightly.

"Martina," she said after a moment. "We all call her Tina, though."

* * *

Thousands of miles away, back on the Mediterranean island of Malta, the very same person Vicky happened to be thinking about was also thinking about her. Martina, better known as Tina to her friends, lay on her bed looking at her school yearbook. Her long brown hair was up in a ponytail, her equally long legs dangling over the edge of the bed.

She flipped past one page after another, until finally one made her stop. It was a picture of her graduating glass, and there with Martina and the rest of their friends stood none other than Vicky. Martina reached up and drew her finger across Vicky's smiling face, smiling at the eyes that shone behind her ever-present glasses. They were in their old classroom, 5D, their class teacher on the side and the rest of the students crowded around the teacher's desk. Some had managed to rise onto the platform holding up the teacher's desk, and most of the class was pointing at the camera in their trademark peace sign, one of the many things the D class was known for. Closing her eyes, Martina thought back to that moment.

"_Oi, Kim! Get your elbow out of my face!" Someone shouted out, trying to get next to their best friend. Kim moved away but immediately resumed her position after the blonde girl successfully moved next to her best friends. Vicky ruffled the girl's hair, immediately gaining a 'hey' and a slap in the arm._

"_You're picture worthy now Lu!" The girl pouted and patted her hair down, facing the camera. She kicked her friend Suzanne in the process, who hit her upside the head in response. Below the two fighting girls, someone turned around. "Guys, keep it down up there! At this rate we'll never get to our PE lesson on time!"_

"_Oh goody!" Vicky clapped her hands, mocking Martina, who glared at her. Vicky laughed back. "Hey, you know I suck at sports!"_

_Martina made to protest, but just turned around, but not before flicking Vicky in the knee. Vicky gave a small squeak but it quickly receded. The photographer was smiling by this time as he watched the group scuffle. "Are you ladies ready?"_

"_Yes, Sir!"_

"_OK, then: smile!"_

"You're not even here, and you still make me smile," Martina said quietly. "How do you do that, Vic?" Without thinking about it, she kissed the tip of one of her fingers and gently touched it to Vicky's picture; directly on top of her lips. Martina's eyes widened when she realized what she'd done, and she lowered her head into her hand with a groan.

"Oh, Vic," she muttered. "I think we really need to talk…"


	6. Chapter 6

**Heir: **Hello everybody! How are my favorite readers!? Hope summer is as good over there as it is way over here in sunny Malta! Now…enough blabbing: let's see the story!

CHAPTER SIX

After getting a limo and driving back to the hotel, Vicky slumped onto her bed and stared at the lights. Miley and Lilly had gone off to change, giving her a few precious moments alone. She enjoyed her friend's company very much, but she needed this time to reflect.

She had told a few of her best friends in Malta about her crush. Emily had been the first to know. Then there had been Suzanne, Chanelle, and Michelle. All of them she knew she could trust, and had actually made them swear to secrecy. Needless to say, they had promised to keep their friend's secret as if it was their own. Her mother also knew, but she had told her it was a phase. Vicky knew it wasn't so. A feeling like this could never be dubbed 'a phase'.

Lilly entered the room unnoticed, wrapped up in her favorite blue pajamas. She switched on the TV and flipped to MTV. She sat on the edge of Vicky's bed, ready to be there for her friend when she would need it. Up on the screen, one of her favorite songs started to play. Lilly turned the volume up a bit more, smiling as Blink 182 started to sing _I Miss You_.

As she watched the music video, she felt Vicky shift behind her. Turning around, she saw her hugging her knees and staring out the window. Lilly watched her as soft, fast tears fell across her cheeks. Lilly went towards her, hugging her. Vicky closed her eyes and Lilly heard the soft murmur of words escaping her friend's lips. They were lyrics to the song.

"Where are you? And I'm so sorry. I cannot sleep, I cannot dream tonight. I need somebody and always this sick strange darkness comes creeping on so haunting every time. And as I stare I counted webs from all the spiders, catching things and eating their insides. Like my indecision to call you and hear your voice of treason. Will you come home and stop this pain tonight…stop this pain tonight?"

Lilly hugged her friend closer, feeling that she should protect her from whatever strange, invisible force was lurking above them. She suddenly felt responsible for her friend's pain, and was soon crying along with her. "I'm so, so sorry. I didn't mean to do this to you."

Vicky shook her head. "It's not your fault…" She looked up, realizing that Miley was in the room with them. Miley came closer to her and hugged her too.

"We'll find a way to make this work out for you Vic."

Vicky laughed. "Yeah; It's not like you can talk to her…"

"Maybe not; but we'll be help you get through this alright!" Miley released her friend from the hug and smiled at her. "Go and change. You need some rest."

Vicky quickly went to change, returning looking much better. Miley and Lilly sat with her on the bed, and Miley took one of her hands in her own. "OK, tell us all about her. Describe, please!"

Vicky smiled and reached to her bedside table, where a wallet lay. She opened it and took out a laminated picture. It was a sunset beach, and a group of eight was sitting around a side-shot of a palm tree. Four were sitting on it, and another three lay at the foot. Vicky was dangling from the top of the palm tree, her hands clamped around the top. One of the girls sitting on the palm tree was laughing as she looked at Vicky, while the other three were staring up at the sunset. The three at the foot of the tree were drinking cocktails, shooting peace signs at the camera. Vicky pointed to one of the girls, drinking a cocktail. "That's her. Hair up to her elbows, likes to tie it up a lot though because of athletics. She's really sporty and stuff. She's got the most amazing eyes and a killer personality!"

Miley looked at the girl and nodded. "It's true…she is pretty."

Lilly nudged Vicky. "Good choice, Vic!"

Vicky laughed and looked at the photo. They were all considerably younger in the photo, about two years younger. She turned to her two friends and smiled. "I remember when we took that photo..."

* * *

"_Look a palm tree!" Vicky laughed, running to it and climbing up to the ferns. The tree had been bent double with the harsh February winds. It was now late August, and the class of 3D had decided on a barbeque to make up for all the times they had spent away from each other. Vicky stuck her tongue out at her classmates and secured herself on the tree. "Bet you can't do it too!"_

"_I can and you know I will!" Emily shouted up at her. Emily was a small girl, but very fast and strong. She mimicked Vicky, accidentally pushing her off. Vicky caught onto the tree's bark and curled her legs around it, sloth style. She hung upside down, her curly hair falling down. The water in it dripped into the sand, and she found herself looking upside down at three of her friends who had gone off to get a drink. "Hey guys!"_

"_Vi, what are you doing?" Vicky smiled at the use of her nickname. Very few people called her Vivi, and when they did it was always with a large smile. _

_She shrugged. "Hangin' around. Wanna join me?" The girl who had spoken, Thea, shrugged and turned to the foot of the tree. Sitting down comfortably. "I like the world in an upside-right vision, Vic!"_

_Vicky looked at the other two, who were still laughing over her predicament. "Haha, very funny. Will you help me down?!"_

"_Yeah, sure!" One of the girls, Chanelle, unlocked Vicky's legs, sending her onto the floor. Emily chuckled as Martina and Chanelle helped their friend up. The two went to join Thea at the foot of the tree and continued drinking their orange cocktails. By this time, another three girls had managed to climb up by Emily's side. The three girls (Suzanne, Michelle and Luisa) sat down comfortably and Emily proceeded to help Vicky up. Vicky curled her arms around the tree trunk this time, and tried to haul herself up._

_Kim, a girl in their class, inched closer to them. She held out a camera and snapped a photo. Everyone who had not been staring at the camera gave a shout of protest. Kim laughed, racing off as five teenagers ran after her, shouting friendly threats and kicking sand up in clouds._

* * *

Miley and Lilly found they were laughing as Vicky finished her story. Vicky smiled. "We've always been close and crazy that way. That was one of the best summer nights of my life!"

Miley squeezed her friend's arm. "Don't worry. We'll get you right back on that Road to Happy once we've sorted all this business out. It worked out for us, why not for you?!"

* * *

"Martina, sweetie, are you alright?" The girl in question looked up at her mother.

"You've barely touched your food, and you love oriental!"

Martina shrugged. She speared a spring roll with a chopstick and brought it up to her mouth, chewing at it slowly. Her brother and father were discussing Clive's career choices: law or dentistry. Her father was a manager at a central bank and her mother was a ground officer at the national airport. She had still to receive her own final results, the paper that would decide whether she would qualify for a pilot or a physiotherapist.

"You're not going on another diet, are you?" Martina shot a look at Clive, who smirked at her. She put her food down.

"I'm just not hungry."

Her mother touched her forehead. "You're not sick are you? Influenza or something like that…"

"Mum! I'm fine!" she got up and left the room. "I'm going to my room, OK?"

Coming to her room, she grabbed her room's telephone, dialing a quick number. She heard the faint click of response a few beeps later. "Hello?"

"Hey, Chan. It's me."

"Hey Tina. What's up?"

Martina closed her mouth as she thought about what she should say. 'Nothing'? 'A lot of things'? What would the right answer be in this situation?

"Nothing…just…" she found the right answer almost immediately. "I miss you guys."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Data here again, with my latest chapter. Thank you all again for continuing to read and review our story - and thanks also to my talented co-writer Heir. This story wouldn't be anywhere near as good or as fun to write without her :)**

CHAPTER SEVEN

The new day finally dawned in sunny Las Vegas, what would actually be their last before heading home. Their flight was later in the evening. Before then, Hannah Montana was expected to show up at a special autograph signing session for her fans at the Virgin MegaStore inside Caesar's Palace.

"You sure you want us to go with you?" Vicky asked her as they were getting dressed.

"Of course I'm sure," Miley replied with a smile. "Where Hannah Montana goes, her best fiends go with her!" Vicky laughed.

"Whatever you say, Miley," she said. "I still think no one's gonna care if we're there or not."

"_I'll_ care, okay?" Miley responded, reaching out to gently pat Vicky's hand. "Besides, you're famous now… you don't want to disappoint Vannah Zima's fans, do you?" She grinned as she said the last part.

"All right, all right," Vicky laughed again. "I know when I can't win!" She walked over to her large closet in the room to begin getting dressed.

"You know, you've got a bossy girlfriend," she whispered jokingly to Lilly as she walked by.

"I heard that!" Miley called out. Vicky and Lilly laughed loudly.

* * *

A little over an hour later, the trio arrived at the Virgin MegaStore to begin the autograph signing session for Hannah's fans. The store was packed with excited young girls and their parents, and a gradually growing line led outside into the faux night inside the Forum Shops.

Miley smiled and greeted each of her young fans as they walked up to her, gladly signing anything they brought her. Vicky couldn't help but be touched at how genuinely caring her best friend was. She was astonished when a few of the young fans asked for not only Lilly's autograph, but hers as well.

"You… you really want _my_ autograph?" she asked, sounding slightly stunned. The little blonde haired girl standing in front of Vicky nodded enthusiastically.

"Sure!" she replied. "You're one'a Hannah Montana's best friends!" Vicky blushed slightly, but nevertheless signed her name for the excited little girl. She had to remind herself to sign as 'Vannah Zima', and not her real name. After the little girl happily walked away with her mother, Vicky leaned over and whispered to Miley.

"Okay, that was really cool!" she said under her breath. Miley smiled.

"Aren't you glad you came with me now?" she responded. Vicky just laughed and nodded.

The autograph session lasted for about three hours, and Miley refused to leave until she was able to sign something for every last one of her waiting fans. Finally, the three girls and Robbie Ray bid a fond farewell and took a limousine back to the airport, where Hannah's jet was fueled and waiting for them. After a quick pre-flight check they were soon airborne and headed back to Malibu at last.

"Well, how did you like Vegas, Vicky?" Miley asked her Maltese best friend with a weary smile.

"That was so _beyond_ awesome!" Vicky gushed. She rested a hand atop Miley's. "I'm never gonna forget any of it; thank you so much for bringing me."

"Thank _you_ for coming with me," Miley replied softly. "One of the things that makes dealing with the crazier side of being Hannah Montana easier is being able to share it with the people I care about the most. I'm really glad you were there with me, Vicky." Vicky felt tears beginning to sting her eyes.

"No fair trying to make me cry," she playfully complained. Miley laughed.

"Isn't anyone glad _I_ was there?" Lilly whined. Miley knew her girlfriend well enough to know she was only joking, and favored her with a warm smile.

"I'm always glad you're with me, Lilly-Bear," Miley responded, reaching out to brush a stray strand of blonde hair away from Lilly's face. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Miley Ray Stewart," Lilly whispered, smiling shyly. "Want me to show you how much?" she asked teasingly. Miley swallowed and began to slowly lean towards Lilly, their eyes locked together. Their lips met, and for a moment all the world was lost as their gentle, loving embrace swept them away. Then Vicky gave a small cough.

"Should I leave the room now?" she joked a little. It wasn't that seeing her two best friends showing their obvious love for one another made her uncomfortable; she loved them dearly, and seeing the tender love they shared just about made her heart melt. Sometimes though, she felt as though she was intruding on their private moments together.

"Stinker," Miley replied with a laugh, reluctantly pulling away from her loving embrace with Lilly. Their hands remained joined though.

"You just wait," Miley continued, wagging a finger. "Once you and Martina get together, I'm gonna embarrass you too!" She laughed again. Vicky felt her cheeks grow warm.

"I'm sorry," Miley apologized, noticing her friend's obvious discomfort. "I was only playing Vicky, really."

"I know," Vicky responded quietly. "It's not that; it's just… I never even thought about Tina and I, y'know… being together like that."

"Don't you want to be with her?" Lilly asked. Vicky was silent for a long moment, listening to the beating of her heart and the insistent voice of her conscience.

"Yes," she answered a moment later, her voice ragged with emotion. "I _do_ want to be with her… more than anything."

"If it's meant to be, it'll happen," Miley said softly to her, resting one of her hands gently on Vicky's shoulder. "You'll see, Vicky." Vicky smiled.

"Thank you, Miley… for everything."

"What are best friends for?" Miley replied with a smile of her own.

"You were thinkin' about kissing Martina just now, weren't you?" the ever irrepressible Lilly teased. Vicky immediately blushed a deep scarlet.

"Stop that!" she sputtered, laughing nervously. "I was not!"

"Oh, you are so busted!" Lilly laughed as well. Vicky stuck her tongue out.

"I'll never talk," she quipped.

"All right you two," Miley interrupted, shaking her head and smiling at her best friend's antics. "It'll be really late by the time we get home, so how about we get some sleep while we can?"

"Sounds good to me," Lilly replied, yawning and snuggling against the young woman she loved. She couldn't one last parting shot, however. She looked over at Vicky and winked.

"I bet you're gonna _dream_ about kissing her now!" she teased her Maltese friend. Unwilling to let Lilly have the last word, Vicky fired back a final retort of her own.

"Try not to get jealous," she retorted playfully. Then she closed her eyes and let sleep take her.

* * *

It was nearly midnight when Robbie Ray and the three weary girls finally made it back to the Stewart house. They said a quick good night, and the three girls headed up to Miley's room for the night. Costumes were quickly shed in favor of comfortable pajamas, and soon they were all lying together in the darkness.

Although Vicky had protested at first, Miley had insisted on the three of them sharing her king size bed. There was no way she going to make one of her best friends sleep on the floor, if she could help it. Fortunately, the bed was large enough for all three girls to sleep in comfortably. Miley slept in the middle, with Lilly and Vicky on either side of her. For some reason though, sleep was now proving difficult for Vicky, despite how late it was and how tired she felt. She lay on her side, staring at the wall in the dark bedroom, conflicting thoughts and emotions filling her head.

"Are you okay, Vicky?" Miley's asked in the darkness.

"Yeah," Vicky replied, somewhat distantly. "Just… thinking." There was a pause.

"About Martina?" Miley asked carefully. Vicky drew in a breath.

"Yes," she answered softly. "Miley… I think I'm scared." She felt Miley's hand brush the back of her shoulder. .

"It's going to be all right, Vicky, I promise," Miley replied softly.

"What if she doesn't feel the same way I do?" Vicky replied. "What if she hates me, and doesn't want to be my friend anymore?" She choked back a sob.

"I don't think I could take that… she's one of my best friends Miley, I can't stand the thought of losing her!"

"Please don't cry, Vicky," Miley said, her voice filled with loving concern. "It'll work out somehow, you'll see." Without really realizing she was doing it, Vicky rolled over, and instantly Miley enveloped her in a hug. She felt one of Lilly's arms reach across her body as well.

"We're not gonna let anything hurt you, Vicky," Lilly whispered. "We'll find a way to get you through this, okay?" Vicky sniffled.

"Thank you… both of you. I love you guys, you know that right?"

"Of course we do… just like you know we love you too," Miley replied gently.

"I have an idea," Lilly said carefully.

"What's that?" Vicky asked.

"Well… what if you call Martina and talk to her?" Lilly suggested. "Not to, you know, confess your feelings or anything!" she quickly added. "Just to talk to her, to hear her voice, and see if maybe she's missing you like you're missing her. Maybe you can tell if she's feeling the same way you are."

"That's not a bad idea," Miley said. "What do you think, Vicky?"

* * *

Half a word away, on the island of Malta, Martina was jolted awake by the sound of her phone ringing. She assumed it would be one of her friends, who had a habit of calling at all hours. Checking the digital alarm clock, she sighed. She was tired, and training today had been tough, but she had better not keep the person waiting. And so she picked it up and flipped it opened without thinking.

"Hello?" she greeted whoever was on the other end. Her heart practically leapt into her throat when she heard the voice answering her.

"Tina?" Vicky's voice was quiet, but unmistakable. "It's Vicky."


	8. Chapter 8

**Heir: **I love where this is going, don't you?!

CHAPTER EIGHT

"Vic!" Martina whispered from the other line. She crossed her legs and smiled. "You almost never call! What's the occasion?"

Vicky laughed, settling onto her back and staring at the ceiling, phone clamped tightly to her ear. "Does missing my best friends count?" Vicky remembered her friends beside her and put the phone on load speaker, setting it in the middle of the three.

"_Oh, I'm flattered! Is it just me, or do you miss any one else too, hmm?_"

"Don't talk to me in that tone! You know I have avoided having a boyfriend since you tried to set me up with your ex!" Vicky heard her friend laugh on the other line and smiled. "But I miss everyone else. I mean…Luisa's in Sicily, Steph's in Paris, Suzanne's living on the other side of the island, and Thea and Chanelle are in Spain! We're scattered and it's sad."

"_Boy have you been gone for way too long! Everyone's back now, and the few of us who are going to the Alps are leaving on Tuesday._"

"Tuesday?!" Vicky almost jumped off the bed in surprise. "But that's two days from now!"

"_You're still coming…right?_"

Vicky snorted. "Like I'd miss a chance to go to the Alps when Sue's dad is paying!" The two laughed and stayed silent for a while, getting their breath back.

"_Where are you right now?_"

"Malibu, California." Vicky immediately regretted the words as Martina gasped loudly and slammed (most probably) her hand on her thigh; a loud slap could be heard.

"_You're in the land of my dreams and you didn't tell me? I hate you!_"

Vicky gave a small chuckle and sighed. "Remember that Drama Class where you fought with Rachel and said the exact same words?"

"_How can I forget! What did the teacher say again? ...Oh yeah! Hate is only a measure of how much you dislike the person! And what did you say?!_" Martina said, already knowing the answer.

Vicky smiled. "I said, 'No, really?! Geez somebody should have told me that ages ago!' You'd think teachers would have a better sense of humor after teaching us for a year, you know?!"

Martina gave a loud audible sigh. "_Yeah…_" After a few more seconds of silence, the two said in unison, "I miss you."

"_Malta's no fun without you! Everybody's mentioning you all the time and it just makes me miss you more!_"

"Hey, I'm the one across the ocean here!" Vicky quipped, feeling a sudden warmth flow through her.

"_Oh well…I'll see you on Tuesday of course!_"

"Yep!" Vicky replied. "Goodnight, Tina…Love ya and miss ya."

"'_Night, Vick... love ya and miss ya too_." Vicky closed the phone and smiled. She looked up at Miley and Lilly and laughed. "I feel sooo much better!"

* * *

That morning, Miley woke up in Lilly's arms, but she immediately sensed that Vicky wasn't with them. She shot up in bed, waking up Lilly, who fell off onto the carpet.

"What's the matter Miley?"

"Where's Vicky?!" she asked, getting out of bed and standing up to her full height. She took a quick look around the room and noticed that the balcony door was open. Vicky was outside, sitting on a chair with a book propped up on her knees. Beside her, a table with a plate of pancakes and a jug of orange juice was set up. Miley went behind Vicky, who was engrossed in her book and didn't notice Miley until she blew on her ear. Vicky gave a small 'eep' of surprise and turned around.

"Oh, morning." She folded the page of her book and set it aside. Miley caught the title _King of Shadows_ before Vicky pushed it away and took the plate of pancakes in her hand. "I've been up for hours."

"What would you do that for?" Lilly asked sleepily from the doorway.

"Well, I had to go to mass. It is Sunday after all."

Lilly shrugged and shuffled outside, taking a pancake and beginning to work it down to her grumbling stomach. "Devoted person…"

Vicky shrugged and stretched her arms, yawning. "God plays a very important role in my life. He actually led me to my friends in a very complicated way."

Miley leant on the back of the chair and started to stroke Vicky's hair, much like she had done two days ago. Vicky grabbed the book again and opened it, continuing to read. She liked Miley's friendly touch, it was calming and seemed to remove all of the angry, dangerous thoughts that had been in her company for some time. Suddenly remembering it was only two days left until their trip to the Alps, she shot up and turned to Miley.

"Oliver's coming, right?"

* * *

Three girls shot into the cool water and walked along. The beach was known to be very shallow, and all three girls had managed to wet only up to their waists before the shore was a small speck in the distance. One of the girls, a fair haired girl, fell back into the water, wetting her hair and shooting back up. "I'm so glad dad actually paid for the trip!"

"I can't wait to get there!" a shorter girl smirked, rubbing her hands together and jumping up and down. "The Alps is a perfect place to be if you want to cool off after a scorching summer!"

The third girl, who was a tad taller than the second, remained quiet. She yawned and clamped her hands over her mouth. "Let's just enjoy life in Malta for now. Then we can enjoy life in the Alps."

"That's a very smart thing to say Lu!"

Luisa smiled. "I know. You rubbed off on me."

"Spending a lot of time in our vicinity those tend to do that to a person!" Suzanne, the first girl, dived back into the water and swam off, the other three in close pursuit.

* * *

"Martina! Get up! We're going to be late for the ten o'clock mass!" Martina groaned and shook off the covers, staring at the ceiling. Why, oh why couldn't she have gotten up earlier?

Oh wait…that's right. One of her best friends had called. Smiling, she got up with renewed energy and shook off the last traces of sleep, smiling. Dressing quickly, she jumped downstairs and into the car, driving off to mass. Upon arriving, she ran a hand through her loose hair and inched closer to her brother.

"Clive?"

"Yeah?" the black haired boy looked at her and smiled.

Looking up at him, she sighed and beckoned him closer. He leant down to listen to her better and she whispered, "We need to talk."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Data here, with my latest chapter. I hope everyone's been enjoying the story... and a big round of applause for my talented co-writer, Miss V! :)**

CHAPTER NINE

Clive Gerada stared at his younger sister Martina for a long moment, noticing the conflicting emotions in her expression. Then he reached out and laid a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Something's bothering you," he said. It wasn't a question. Martina nodded slowly.

"Y-yes," she managed. "You have to promise not to tell mum and dad, though! They'd never understand!" Clive frowned a little.

"Why wouldn't they understand, Tine?" he asked her carefully. Martina looked away.

"Do you remember my friend Vicky?" she asked quietly.

"I think I remember you mentioning her before," Clive replied. "What about her?" Martina swallowed.

"Clive, I… I think I have… feelings for her," Martina replied, her voice barely above a whisper. At first, Clive said nothing. Then he smiled.

"Does she feel the same way about you?" he asked simply.

"I don't know," Martina replied sadly. She finally found the courage to look at her older brother again. "You're not… upset?"

"Why would I be?" Clive replied warmly. "Martina, I don't pretend to understand exactly what you're going through, but… you're my sister. I just want you to be happy." He looked closely at his sister and smiled again.

"Do you think she'll make you happy?" he asked.

"She always has," Martina replied with a smile of her own. Then her smile faded. "Vicky doesn't even know how I feel about her, though. I… I've been too afraid to tell her."

"So that's why you've been so down lately," Clive reasoned. "You're afraid she won't feel the same." Martina nodded miserably.

"What if she doesn't like me the way I like her, Clive?" Martina asked her brother. "What if she freaks out, and doesn't ever want to talk to me again?!"

"I doubt she'd do that," Clive told her calmly. "If she's really your friend, she's not going to abandon you just because of how you feel."

"I hope you're right," Martina said sadly, "and you'd be okay if me and Vicky, y'know… were together?" she asked her older brother hesitantly.

"Would she put a smile back on your face?" he asked her in return. In her heart, Martina already knew the answer; just _thinking_ about Vicky put a smile on her face.

"Yes," Martina answered with a grin. Clive smiled back.

"Then that's all I need to know."

* * *

Back in Malibu, Miley, Lilly and Vicky decided to take it easy and enjoy a peaceful day together. Lilly suggested they spend it at the beach – her favorite place – and Miley and Vicky happily agreed.

The three girls chose a small stretch of beach behind Miley's house to lay out and get a tan together, and just relax. Fortunately, Vicky had brought her bathing suit with her. As she walked timidly out of the Stewart house and onto the beach, Lilly gave a loud wolf whistle.

"Vicky, looking good!" she called out. Vicky blushed politely.

"Girl, if Martina could see you in that bikini, she'd be droolin' all over you!" Miley added.

"Stop that!" Vicky laughed. She was sure she had to be red from head to toe by now.

"You know we're only teasing," Miley said with a grin.

"You _do_ look pretty hot though," Lilly said with a wink.

"All right, Lilly, leave her alone," Miley quipped playfully. "If Vicky gets any redder, she's not gonna have to worry about sunburn!"

"You two are _bad_!" Vicky laughed again. She laid out her beach towel and carefully stretched out on it.

"It's a good thing I love you two," Vicky continued. "I don't let just anyone tease me like that!" Miley and Lilly laughed as well.

"We love you too, Vicky," Miley said happily, reaching out to gently squeeze Vicky's hand.

"So Vicky, why did you want to know if Oliver was coming on our trip to the Alps?" Lilly asked.

"Well, he seemed to think some of my friends were pretty cute," Vicky answered with a smile. "I just wondered if I was gonna have to make him behave!"

"I don't think you'll have to worry," Miley said with a laugh. "He has a girlfriend now, and I doubt she'd let him out of her sight."

"Especially not to the other side of the world," Lilly agreed, grinning. "I'm pretty sure it's just gonna be the three of us… and your friends from Malta."

"You never tell us much about them," Miley remarked. "What are you friends like, Vicky?"

"Oh, they're wild and crazy, just like me!" Vicky replied, giggling. "Seriously though, they're all really great. I can't wait for you guys to meet them!"

"Hey, if they're your friends, I already know we'll like them," Miley said earnestly.

"Are you all really close?" Lilly asked. Vicky nodded.

"Yeah," she replied. "They're the best friends I've ever had. They've always been there for me when I needed them the most. Especially when my mom…" She stopped then, a lump growing in her throat.

"Hey, are you okay?" Miley asked, noticing the suddenly serious expression on Vicky's face.

"Oh, I'm fine," Vicky responded. "I was just thinking about my mom." When she saw the uncomfortable expressions on Miley and Lilly's faces, she decided she'd better explain further.

"It's okay, really," Vicky insisted. "You see, when I was about ten years old, my mom was… diagnosed with cancer.' She swallowed. "She beat it eventually, but for a while there it was really scary. I don't know what I would have done if my friends hadn't been there for me."

"I'm glad," Miley said quietly. Vicky frowned.

"Did I say something wrong?" she asked, concerned.

"Um…" Lilly stammered. She looked over at the woman she loved, who gently took her hand and nodded.

"It's all right, Lilly Bear. You can tell her."

"Tell me what?" Vicky asked, not understanding. Lilly took a deep breath.

"Vicky... Miley knows just how you feel. Her mom… died… when she was younger. That's part of the reason she and her family moved out here to California." Vicky's eyes grew wide.

"Oh my god! Miley, I'm so sorry! I didn't know!" she gasped. She threw her arms around Miley in a hug.

"It's all right, Vicky," Miley whispered, hugging Vicky back. "You didn't know."

"You must miss her so much," Vicky said softly, gently pulling away from the hug. Miley nodded.

"Yes I do," she admitted. "More than I could even put into words. I'm lucky, though; I have a great family, and a great friends, who remind me that every day is a gift." She looked over at Lilly and smiled.

"Not to mention a beautiful girl I love more and more every day," she said happily. Vicky smiled.

"Your mom would want you to be happy, Miley."

"I know she would, Vicky. Just like I know she's still here with me. Here," she pointed at the side of her head, "and here." She tapped her chest over her heart. She grinned as she felt Lilly hug her from behind.

"You want to add something to the conversation, Lils?" she asked jokingly.

"Just that I love you," Lilly said with a smile, "and I know your mom would be proud of you."

"Thanks, Lilly-Bear… I love you too." She turned around in Lilly's grasp and kissed her gently.

"So, how would my two favorite ladies like to join me for a swim?" Miley suggested with a smile.

"Thought you'd never ask!" Lilly quipped. "Come on, Vicky…last one to the water is a rotten egg!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Heir: **Hey everyone! I'm back from my long trip to the beautiful island of Sicily where I got clothes, shoes, a tan and loads of other stuff! OK, on to the chapter!

CHAPTER TEN

"Hmm…" Vicky sounded out, staring at the ceiling. Miley looked at her from her position on the floor and raised an eyebrow.

"Huh?!"

Vicky merely repeated the sound, sending a solitary finger into the air and screwing her eyes shut. "I'm trying to remember when I've ever felt this happy on vacation…"

Miley smiled and turned to look at her friend. Vicky had attracted a tan in a very short while when on the beach. She was a browner than before. Lilly had described her skin as 'glowing' when in the sun. Vicky had merely laughed, saying everyone told her that.

"When Lilly comes back, I'm interrogating you about the people we're meeting on Tuesday."

Vicky looked at the door to the bathroom, willing Lilly to hurry. She had too many things to say about her friends and she wanted both of her American friends to hear it.

Lilly came back soon enough from her shower and settled in Miley's arms. Vicky slid down from the bed and put a finger to her temple.

"Where to start? Well, I guess…the beginning is appropriate…"

"It sort of all started in the ninth grade for us. It started out with a small group of about seven and along the year we just became more and more. Eventually we were the two major cliques in our class but we were still insanely close with everyone in the class.

"Now the people coming on the trip are very few from the original group. There's Suzanne (her Dad is paying), Luisa, Michelle, Maria, Emily, Chanelle and Martina. We tried to get most of the people with us but they either didn't want to come or they had other plans. We all have an ambition to work with something medical, except for Martina who wants to be a pilot. We also all have nicknames for each other. Like everyone calls me Vivi, I call Luisa my little-big-sister, since she is a few days older than me, but shorter than most of us except for Emily. Everyone calls Martina either Tina or Tine. I call Chanelle just Chan and Emily 'Emi'. Also, Michelle likes to be called 'Mishi'."

"You sure like to have nicknames, don't you?" Lilly asked with a smile.

"Yeah, we do. The weirdest one is what I call Suzanne: Kakos! It's Sicilian-Greek for 'evil', since her surname originated from the word."

Lilly shook her head mockingly, laughing. "Your friends must be crazy to let you use those nicknames."

"Oh, they are! My energy rubs off on them!" Vicky grinned. She was about to continue when a knock at the door interrupted. Oliver came in, followed by his girlfriend, Joannie.

"Hey guys! Vic, this is my girlfriend, Joannie. Joannie, this is our friend from Europe."

The two girls smiled at each other and Oliver turned to Miley. "Miles, Joannie wants to hear you play guitar. Wanna show off a bit?!"

Vicky turned her attention to the floor and hummed softly. The mention of a guitar had reminded her of one of her friends back home, Gabriella, or as everyone called her, Gaby. Gaby was a talented guitarist and had once taught Vicky the notes to Through the Fire and the Flame by Dragon Force after months of endless practice. She looked up at the others as Miley agreed and they all left the room. Miley set up the guitar and started to sing to her counterpart's 'One in a Million'. When she had stopped and Joannie shrugged her approval and like, Miley passed it to Vicky, who raised an eyebrow.

"Why me?!"

"Come on, show us what you can do!"

Vicky shrugged, preparing the instrument and thought about the few songs she knew. Her fingers unconsciously remembered lessons with her cousin on his acoustic guitar, and she started to play the opening chords to Smoke on the Water. She quickly stopped and looked at Miley. "Do you know Knights of Cydonia by Muse?"

Miley perked up. "Muse? Yeah they're Lilly's fave band!"

Lilly grinned. "So play it then!" Vicky handed the guitar back to Miley, who started off the song from the parts Vicky told her. Vicky cleared her throat and started to sing, and for what seemed like the first time, Lilly noticed she had a good voice.

"No one's gonna take me alive. Time has come to make things right. You and I must fight for our rights. You and I must fight to survive!" Vicky closed her eyes and noticed the change in song. She looked at Miley, who was playing something that sounded vaguely familiar.

"Ever heard of Dragon Force?" Lilly asked, settling on the sofa. Vicky lay back on it, curling her legs to give Lilly more space.

"Of course." She started to sing again. "So now we fly ever free. We're free before the thunderstorm! On towards the wilderness our quest carries on! Far beyond the sundown, far beyond the moonlight. Deep inside our hearts and all our souls!"

"That's all I know!" Miley mumbled, setting the guitar down. Vicky shrugged. "Still pretty good, you know."

Robbie Ray chose that moment to break the guitar party up, inviting everyone into the kitchen for dinner. Vicky and Lilly eagerly shot up, beating Joannie and Oliver to the table and settling down for Robbie's food. Miley shook her head, staring at her friends and smiled. Whatever people might say about them, they were the best people to hang around with.

* * *

"_Vic! VIC!" Martina called at the passing figure, whose eyes were filled with tears. She ran behind her and easily caught up with her, being much faster than her friend. "Vic, what's wrong?!"_

"_Let go of me! Leave me alone!" Vicky screamed out. She strained against Martina's hold, fighting to get away from something Martina knew had caused her pain._

"_Vic, please tell me what happened to you." The gentleness in her voice caused Vicky to look at her. Martina raised her hand to wipe her tears away from Vicky's cheeks but her friend pulled away, glaring at her._

"_Don't touch me!" _

"_What happened?" Martina maintained the calm in her voice and put her hands on Vicky's shoulders, staring her down. Vicky blinked as the tears continued to fall. _

"_It's THEM, alright?!"_

_Martina immediately understood who 'them' meant. Recently, some people had been giving Vicky a hard time, amusing themselves with tripping her up in corridors, to heavy insults which mostly concerned the fact that Vicky was book-smart and literature-wise._

"_What did they say to you now?" Martina asked, leading Vicky to quiet place in the school yard so that she could speak without anyone interrupting them._

"_You know I have trouble finding a boyfriend. They said that I never will find one with these!" Vicky pointed a finger at her glasses and continued. "They also said I should arrange this - " she pointed at her hair, "this - " she pointed at her stomach, "and this." She pointed at her chest and Martina sighed. The length some people went through to make others miserable was astonishing._

"_OK, first off: the glasses thing is genetic! Get yourself a pair of contacts one day and I'm sure you'll be fine! Second off," she took a lock of Vicky's hair in her hands and smiled, "your hair is great, especially when it's wet! Third off: you're the thinnest person I know. You ain't fat! And fourth off: are you seriously going to listen to what those losers say about your growing body?!"_

_Vicky looked at the floor and played her fingers across the tarmac. Her black trousers and white jacket gave Martina the very unusual impression of somberness and death, a vibe she never got from her friend._

"_Hey, you shouldn't worry. You've got us, your real friends."_

_Vicky looked up at her and Martina took this as her queue to hug her slightly shorter friend. Vicky hugged her back and when both were released from each other's grips, Martina grinned. "We love you Vic; as friends always do. Just remember, like the song says: You can say what you want about me, do what you want to do to me, but you cannot stop me."_

_Vicky got up and dusted herself down, prompting Martina to do the same. They looked at each other for a brief moment, and burst out laughing._

"_What's today anyways? Date-wise." Martina asked as they walked back towards their circle of friends. Nobody would hurt Vicky now that one of the toughest girls in the year was with her._

"_Friday, the twenty-fifth of March."_

_Martina slapped her forehead. "Crap! Isn't tomorrow your…"_

"_Birthday." Vicky grinned, cocking her head to one side and giving her friend her trademark smirk. "Finally sixteen."_

_Martina smiled, fishing into her pocket. She revealed a small, palm sized wrapped package. "You didn't think I'd forget did you?" Vicky unwrapped the sapphire ring, staring at her friend, who had stopped in her tracks along next to her._

"_Happy sweet sixteen."_

_--_

Martina's eyes shot open as she awakened from the dream. She looked up into the face of her older brother, whose lap had been her pillow.

"You worked yourself too hard during training, and you collapsed," he explained. "I came to pick you up. You've been out of it for about three hours now." He looked away from his book and looked at her, black hair hanging limply as water droplets fell onto Martina's face. "Was it a nice dream?"

Martina closed her eyes, remembering it. After that day, she and Vicky had – mutually – become closer friends. She treasured that moment.

"Yeah…yeah it was."


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER ELEVEN

CHAPTER ELEVEN

"So where are we going, exactly?" Lilly asked as she, Miley and Vicky hustled through the busy airport terminal toward their waiting flight. The day of their big trip to the Alps had finally arrived, and Vicky was alive with excited energy.

"We'll be flying into Bern, Switzerland," Vicky answered excitedly. "Then we're going meet my friends at the year-round ski resort in Zermatt!" Miley and Lilly exchanged a 'what have we gotten ourselves into' look.

"How long is it gonna take us to get there, Vicky?" Lilly asked her.

"Well, from here to Munich, Germany is about an 11 hour flight… and then it's just a little over an hour from Munich to Bern!" Vicky answered. "We have to take a train from there to get to Zermatt, though. They don't allow cars there."

"Why not?" Miley asked curiously.

"They don't want any air pollution that could ruin the town's view of the Matterhorn," Vicky said, stopping to look up at an electronic departure board to confirm which gate their plane was leaving from.

"Whoa… we're gonna see the Matterhorn?" Lilly gasped. "Like, the real one?!" Vicky giggled.

"Yup," she said with a grin.

"Okay, maybe this won't be so bad after all," Lilly quipped.

"I heard that!" Vicky shouted back. Miley and Lilly laughed.

A little over an hour later, the three friends were airborne, bound for the Swiss Alps and a rendezvous with Vicky's friends from Malta. Not long after they finally settled in their seats for the long flight, Miley – who was sitting between Lilly and Vicky – noticed Vicky was wearing a pretty beaded bracelet she hadn't noticed before.

"That's really pretty, Vicky," she commented. "Where did you get it?"

"Oh, I um… made it," Vicky replied, trying not to blush.

"Really?" Lilly replied. "It's beautiful!"

"Thanks," Vicky said, smiling and blushing even harder. "It's just something I made for myself… to remind me of the people I care about. It's um… well, it's like my promise, to never hurt them, if I can help it." She swallowed.

"I guess that might seem kinda silly…"

"No it doesn't," Miley assured her. "I think that's awesome."

"Tell us who the beads are for," Lilly asked, grinning.

"All right," Vicky replied, smiling back. She truly was proud of the bracelet, and liked the idea of being able to share what it meant to her with her two best friends from America. She held out her arm so Miley and Lilly could see the bracelet and pointed to the first of the big beads on it.

"This one is for my best friend Chanelle," she said. "The one next to it is for my mom, then my best friend Emily, my dad, my best friend Suzanne, my brother Robert, my best friend Luisa, my sister-in-law Tiziana, Martina, my friend Maria, my friend Jeanine, my friend Stephanie, my friend Thea, my cousin Patrick, my cousin Claire and my cousin Andrew."

"Wow, that's really neat," Lilly said softly.

"Thanks," Vicky said, smiling. "I think I might need a bigger one now, though."

"Why's that?" Miley asked her.

"I need room for two more beads now," Vicky said softly. "For you guys."

"Aww… you don't have to do that, Vicky!" Miley gushed. She reached out and pulled Vicky into a gentle hug. "We love you too."

"Yeah we do," Lilly added, "and I'll hug you when I can reach you, okay?" Vicky laughed.

"I'll hold you to that, skater girl," she said with a grin. "We should be leveling off soon."

"This is gonna be one _long_ flight," Lilly lamented. "Anybody have any ideas on what to do to keep from getting bored out of our skulls?"

"Well…" Vicky said thoughtfully. "We could play some cards, I guess. I brought a deck with me from Malta." Her eyes suddenly lit up. "Hey, I could teach you how to play Thirty-One!"

"Is that like Twenty One?" Lilly asked doubtfully. Vicky nodded.

"They're a lot alike, yeah," she answered. "Here, I'll show you." She slipped the pack of playing cards out of her backpack, opened the box and quickly shuffled the deck. Then she dealt each of them three cards.

"Since we can't put our tray-tables out yet, we'll just have to use Miley to hold the deck," Vicky said with a grin. She placed the deck on one of Miley's legs.

"Try not to move too much," Vicky teased her. Miley arched an eyebrow.

"Cute, Vicky… _real_ cute," she said with a smile. Vicky and Lilly laughed.

"All right, so the idea is to get cards with a total as close as you can get to thirty one… and get closer than any of your opponents…"

Half a world away, another group of friends was also boarding a flight bound for the Swiss Alps. All of Vicky's friends from Malta – Suzanne, Maria, Emily, Luisa, Martina, Michelle and Chanelle – made their way aboard an Air Malta jumbo jet, looking for their seats. Unfortunately, they couldn't all sit together on the plane, and instead had to split up into smaller groups. Martina ended up sitting beside Chanelle and Luisa, and three immediately began to chat amongst themselves.

"So, you finally excited about this trip, Tina?" Chanelle teased Martina. Martina smiled.

"Of course I am," she said with a grin. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, you _have_ been in a kind of… funk, lately," Luisa said carefully. "Is everything okay?"

"Sure," Martina replied half-heartedly, meeting Luisa's blue-green gaze. "I'm sorry if I worried you guys."

"You know you can tell us anything, right?" Chanelle said, her dark brown eyes studying Martina carefully.

"We're just worried about you, Tina," Luisa added, brushing several strands of blonde hair away from her face. Martina sighed.

"You promise you won't freak out?" she asked carefully. Chanelle and Luisa both nodded. Not trusting herself to meet their gazes, Martina turned towards the window to stare out at the sparkling waters of the Mediterranean Sea far below.

"It's… about Vicky," she said slowly.

"You two have become really good friends," Chanelle remarked. "You must miss her."

"You have no idea," Martina quipped. "I think I, um… like her." When Chanelle and Luisa didn't say anything for a moment, Martina cringed.

"Please don't hate me," she whispered.

"Tina…" Chanelle said softly. "We could never hate you." She reached out and gently rested her hand on Martina's shoulder.

"There's nothing wrong with liking Vicky, either," Luisa added. She smiled. "She's a great person."

"Does she know?" Chanelle asked quietly. Martina shook her head.

"No," Martina answered. "How could she? I haven't had the chance to talk to her since graduation…"

"Then you should talk to her when we meet up in Switzerland!" Luisa exclaimed.

"I want to," Martina admitted. "I just don't know how. What am I going to say to her?!"

"You could try the truth," Chanelle said teasingly.

"Funny, Chan," Martina grumbled.

"Tell you what," Chanelle continued. "If Luisa and I arrange for you and Vicky to have some… alone time… in Zermatt, will you talk to her?" Martina smiled a little.

"Why are you guys doing this?" she asked quietly.

"We just want you to be happy, silly," Chanelle said with a laugh.

"Right," Luisa agreed. "You and Vicky both." Martina blushed slightly.

"Thanks, Chan… you too, Lu; I don't know what to say."

"That's okay, no thanks are necessary!" Chanelle quipped. "Okay, so what we need now is a way to get you and Vicky alone in Zermatt…"

"Isn't she coming with those friends of hers from America?" Luisa asked. "Missy or something?"

"Miley," Martina corrected her with a laugh. "Their names are Miley and Lilly."

"Well, maybe we can get Miley and Lilly to help us out," Chanelle suggested. "You know what? I think I've got a plan already…" She pulled Martina and Luisa close to her, and dropped her voice to a whisper.

"Here's what we're gonna do…"


	12. Chapter 12

**Heir: **Hey guys, we're back with Chapter 12! Forgive any mistakes in our Swedish geography, I only know the part of the Alps in Italy…anywho, let's get jiggy with this!

CHAPTER TWELVE

"Can you understand that?" Lilly asked Vicky as she saw her flicking through a foreign magazine. Vicky nodded absent-mindedly, mouthing the words silently as she read through an article on a music festival. Lilly leaned in closer and narrowed her eyes, trying to read the language.

"_San Remo Festival nel anno 2007_. What language is that?!" Lilly snatched the magazine and stared at the cover. "Sounds like Spanish."

"It's Italian. They speak it in Switzerland so I'm brushing up on it." Vicky took her magazine back and yawned. "We have another three hours to go…"

Miley sighed; it had been a very long flight. She looked at her two friends pointing at various song artists and proclaiming them 'hot', 'cute', or 'not'. Vicky was pointing a finger at 'cute' Italian singer Simone Christicchi, and moving her finger down to point at Max Pezzali, the lead singer of famous Italian pop-band, 883.

"Your taste in boys is weird…" Lilly finished as Vicky folded up the magazine. Miley turned to her and smiled. "Let's see now, who's your favourite Jonas Brother?"

Vicky laughed at that question, clearly having expected it. "Joe of course! Perfect voice and perfect hair!"

Lilly laughed. "All righty, not such bad taste after all!"

Vicky yawned, digging into her handbag for something to do. She eventually dug up her MP4, and, inserting it into her ears, settled into a comfortable position and made to sleep, music blaring in her ears. Lilly curled into Miley's arms, and the two followed Vicky's example, soon falling fast asleep.

* * *

"We're there! Tine! Tine! Wake up!" Martina's eyes forced themselves open, and she found her face pressed into the seat. She got up and wiped the drool from her mouth, yawning.

"Come on, we're here! We've got to get to the train!"

Martina grabbed her hand luggage and, saying a cheery thank you to the flight crew, she ran down the stairs and back onto solid ground. She flipped out her mobile, registering with the local cell-phone company, and sent a message to Vicky.

_Just arrived. Catching train. Missing you. See you soon. x x x._

She hopped onto the bus waiting for them that took them to the arrivals department. As the doors clanged shut behind her, she took one last look at the plane behind her.

"What you thinking about?" Suzanne asked, examining her nails under the light of her cell phone screen. Martina looked at her and shrugged.

"Flying, I guess. I've always wanted to be a pilot." Suzanne looked up and smiled.

"You'll make it. You're smart. They'll let you in. Besides, your mum works with the airport. You can easily get in with good connections."

Martina smiled, knowing it was true, and exited the bus as it slid to a stop. Suzanne untied her own long, fair hair and tied it back up in a small bun similar to Martina's, grinning as she ran into the arrival's department.

"Come on, guys! Our summer vacation begins now!"

* * *

Miley and Lilly were flipping through a magazine they had found on the Alps in their seats when lunch came along. Nudging Vicky in the small of her back, Lilly told her it was time to eat. Vicky patted her hair down to an appropriate shape and took the lunch tray. Nibbling on the bread roll, she switched off her MP4 and yawned.

"Hey, Vicky, your glasses are kinda weird." Lilly took the glasses off Vicky's nose, examining them. "Are they bent?"

"I probably slept on them…" Vicky took the glasses and sighed. "This is just like the time Martina punched me in the face at school. She bent them almost double this!"

Miley spluttered and Lilly coughed as she said this. Vicky looked up, raising an eyebrow.

"What? We weren't always friends! We were actually competitive classmates in the first few weeks, then just acquaintances; eventually, friends."

"Competitive?! About what?!" Miley asked, trying not to laugh.

"Sports. Academics. One was always better than the other. Eventually we decided on a draw: I help her in school if she helps me in athletics."

"And did it work?"

"Not until the tenth grade…" Vicky gave a small smile of her own. "I had to help her with Macbeth. She was terrible at it!"

Lilly looked at Miley. "Sort of like me, huh?"

Miley kissed Lilly's nose, smiling. "Yeah, sort of."

Vicky put her glasses into their case and looked at the ceiling of the plane. "I miss the others…I haven't seen them since graduation."

"When was that?" Lilly asked, forgetting the Maltese school system was different than theirs.

"May. It's been too long…it is July after all."

"What was graduation like?" Miley asked, curling her arms around Lilly's waist.

Vicky smiled. "All right, I'll tell you."

* * *

"_Prizes?" a teacher asked Vicky, who was standing by her group of friends. Vicky screwed her mind up to remember._

"_Urm. I think they were…Biology, Physics, Italian and…Math, right?" she turned to the others, who nodded. Vicky turned back to the teacher and nodded herself. "That's them."_

"_Are you Victoria M. Zammit?"_

"_One and the same."_

_The teacher moved to the next person, Martina. "Prizes?"_

"_Math, Chemistry, and French." Martina shrugged and the teacher asked, "Are you Martina Gerada?"_

"_No. My _full _name is Martina Gerada Cassar Lopez." The teacher scribbled the names down on the paper and moved on. Suzanne burst out laughing. Vicky merely scowled._

"_Show some respect for the teachers, number one. Number two, there's no way they'd call your name when it's that long!"_

_Martina merely shrugged. The two had fallen out recently, ending up in tension in the class. "Whatever, Miss Prefect."_

"_That's right. _Prefect! _Meaning I have to do this. You think I like it?!"_

"_Sure looked like it when you ratted on Jessica, Sarah and Kodey about smoking in the bathrooms!"_

"_It's true!" Vicky shouted at her, crossing her arms. "YOU shouldn't even have made friends with those girls!"_

"_Why? You don't like them?!"_

"_Yeah. They made eighth grade hell for me, if you must know!" Martina turned around, crossing her arms._

"_How did we ever become friends?"_

"_NO idea."_

_The teachers called for silence as everyone trooped out of the Entrance Hall and into the Hall itself. After the students were called up for their prizes, the Prefects and Head Girl were asked to return their badges. Vicky closed her hand around the small metal object of her authority and sighed. Along with Suzanne, she moved up to the stage through the aisle in between. The students sat on both sides as they applauded them on a jog well done throughout the year, and dropped the badges into the small box in the headmistress' hands. They stood in a line behind her, most of them, rubbing the spot where the badge had been. To be a prefect, meant to be respected. All that respect had been, now, lost._

"_It is now time to give the trophies. I would like to call Martina Gerada, Gabriella Sultana and Paula Ellul to the stage please." The three girls marched up to the stage and shook hands with their headmistress, who gave them each a cup to hold. Vicky caught Martina's eyes, who looked haughtily away. _

"_These three girls have shown the most impressive sporting talent of their year." Amongst applause, the girls rejoined their classmates._

"_Now, I would like to call Victoria Melita Zammit." Vicky sighed and went up to the Headmistress, taking the golden trophy presented to her with a puzzled look, _

"_For winning the European Union Teenage Writing Competition, first place and seventy sterling." Vicky grinned and hoisted the trophy up amidst more applause. She rejoined the ex-prefects and set the trophy down beside her. After a few more names and awards, it was over, and they were no longer students._

"_Vic!" Vicky turned around to the person calling her and was immediately folded into a hug by five people. She laughed and looked at them all, grinning. _

"_Vic you did it!" Suzanne shouted happily, looking at the trophy. "This is just a small step! Soon you'll be a writer!" Vicky shrugged and looked around at the group of friends she had spent so much time with. _

"_Thanks guys. I'm gonna miss you all."_

"_So will we…" Luisa hugged Vicky, smiling. "There's always summer."_

"_Yeah; always summer." The voice came from Chanelle, who was holding onto Martina's toga with force. _

"_We just wanted to say congrats and…bye…"_

_Martina scowled. "Yeah, whatever."_

_Vicky sighed. "I'm sorry?"_

_Martina looked at her and shrugged. "Sure; If that's all you can say."_

_Vicky handed the trophy to Suzanne and leveled with Martina. "OK, how's this: I'm sorry for hurting you and your friends. I'm sorry for doing anything this past year that ruined our friendship. I'm going to miss you, a lot. And just know that I love you as a friend, and I'll never forget: you promised to stay by me whenever I needed it. That's why I promise I'll stand by you as well."_

_Martina blinked and sighed. "Everything you said: same here." The two hugged and Vicky laughed. _

"_Keep this in mind, Gerada: next time, show some respect for your elders." Martina laughed and looked at Vicky. _

"_You're only two months and five days older than me."_

"_I'm still your elder," Vicky teased. The two let go and Vicky stretched. "Come on, or all the food will be gone at the reception!"_

* * *

Martina tapped sweet staccato on her laptop, music blaring full on in their compartment. Luisa was looking into a mirror, arranging her make up, while Chanelle had propped up her legs as a table to read her latest teen drama novel. Emily was sleeping on Maria's shoulder, while Suzanne and Michelle were discussing what they would be able to do in the Alps. After a few minutes of silence with only the music filling it, Martina switched off her game and started to write instead.

"I'm bored." Emily mumbled from her fake sleep, rising up and narrowing her eyes. "Tine, give me your laptop."

"No way!" she laughed. "I'm working on something important here!"

"What, contacting Rob?" Chanelle asked, teasing Martina about her old, obsessive boyfriend.

"No, not that asshole. I'm trying to fill in an application for translator with the BDL. Now please, let me write."

"BDL…isn't that where Vic's dad publishes?" Chanelle asked, gaining a nod.

"Yeah. Vic might be publishing her second novel sometime this summer. So I'm gonna apply to translate the whole thing in French and Spanish for them."

Chanelle looked up at Martina. Was that the real reason? And if it was, was it a second reason to be closer to Vicky in the summer?

"Whatever you see, Tine." Chanelle returned to her novel. "What ever you say."

* * *

**DATA'S NOTE:**

For anyone who might be wondering, here's a brief description of how the school system in Malta works:

Students attend Grades 1st through 6th, just like in the U.S.; however, what we call the 7th through 11th Grades, they call 'Forms' 1 through 5. Form Five finishes in Early May, and students then have to sit for their 'O-Levels' (something like a final exam). After that they choose a Junior College to attend.

Junior College is what they call 'Sixth Form' in Malta, and there are two years – First Year and Second Year. While there, students specialize in their chosen career. Alternatively, students can also choose specialized schools for various subjects.

After passing Sixth Form and doing their 'A-Levels' (again, like a final exam), a student can enter University or 'ITS' (Institute of Tourism Studies), which is a school specializing in the 'looking after' of tourists.

Additionally, at the end of every year, a student is given 'prizes' (certificates of accomplishment) according to their overall grade in a particular subject.

Finally, a 'Prefect' is a student chosen to reinforce order on their fellow students. 'Head Girls' are one step above them, and there is only one Head Girl

I hope that answers any questions you might have, and thanks again to my talented co-writer Heir of Zammitelu (Miss V, to me) for helping to explain everything to those of us who know so little about her country :)


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Well, here's another... thanks to everyone who is still reading and reviewing, and especially to my great co-writer Miss V, without whom this chapter could not have been written :)**

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

After their flight from Los Angeles arrived in Munich, Germany, Miley, Lilly and Vicky found themselves faced with the daunting task of finding the right gate for their connecting flight to Bern, Switzerland.

"Um… has anyone noticed everything is in German around here?" Lilly asked nervously.

"We're in _Germany_, silly," Miley laughed. "Of course it is. Don't worry, we'll figure something out."

"I think I can help," Vicky volunteered. "I speak a little German."

"You do?!" Miley gasped. Vicky blushed slightly.

"Yeah; I learned it in school," she replied. "You never know when being able to speak a foreign language might come in handy."

"That's true," Miley agreed, smiling. "I swear, Vicky, every time I think I know everything there is to know about you, I learn something else amazing about you." Vicky blushed again, her cheeks growing even redder at her friend's compliment.

"Well, wouldn't want to be predictable, now would I?" she quipped, a grin on her face. "All right, I'll go talk to the ticket agent; you guys wait right here." Miley and Lilly nodded and Vicky walked over to a nearby ticket counter.

"So how are we going to get her together with her friend Martina?" Lilly whispered to her girlfriend, watching Vicky as she walked away.

"We need to get them alone somehow," Miley replied, her voice low. Lilly nodded in agreement.

"Maybe we could come up with some excuse to get Martina alone first," she suggested. "Then we could just conveniently send Vicky to the same place…"

"Not a bad idea, Lils," Miley said to her, smiling. "Now we just have to figure out how to get Martina alone in the first place…"

Meanwhile, unaware of her friends' whispered plans, Vicky approached the ticket desk. A young woman with short, dark brown hair stood behind the counter.

"Gruß dich," Vicky greeted her in German.

"Gutten Morgen," the young woman replied. "Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?"

"Welcher Anschluß für den Flug in die Schweiz?" Vicky politely asked her for the gate information she needed.

"Anschluß Acht," the ticket woman answered cheerfully.

"Danke," Vicky replied, flashing a friendly smile.

"Nicht ein Problem" the ticket woman replied, smiling as well. "Haben Sie einen netten Flug." Still smiling, Vicky walked back over to where Miley and Lilly were waiting for her.

"Uh, am I interrupting something?" she asked, noticing Miley and Lilly whispering to each other. Her two friends immediately whirled towards her, innocent looks on their faces.

"Nope, not at all!" Lilly replied, a little loudly. Miley elbowed her gently.

"Just, y'know… couple stuff," she lied to Vicky. "So, did you figure out what gate we need to be at?" Vicky arched an eyebrow, clearly not buying what she was being told, but she wisely chose not to pursue it.

"Yeah, Gate Eight," she said instead. "Come on, we have to hurry if we're gonna make our flight!"

* * *

Elsewhere, Vicky's friends from Malta – Suzanne, Maria, Emily, Luisa, Martina, Michelle and Chanelle – had already arrived in the small town of Zermatt and were in the midst of checking into their hotel. Since her father was paying for the trip, Suzanne took care of most of the arrangements, while the others waited nearby. Martina stood off by herself, seemingly alone and apart.

"We really need to get her and Vicky together," Chanelle whispered to Luisa. "She seems so lonely…"

"I know," Luisa agreed sadly. "How're we going to do that, though?" Chanelle adopted a thoughtful expression.

"Maybe if we could somehow get her and Vicky alone together, they could work things out all by themselves," she suggested quietly. Luisa's blue-green eyes twinkled mischievously.

"You already have an idea, don't you?" she asked Chanelle with amusement.

"Maybe," Chanelle replied, smiling. "We can talk about it later, though; Suzanne's coming back." She gestured to their tall blonde-haired friend, who was already waking towards them.

"All right, I've got the rooms everybody!" she announced in an excited voice. "Let's all get settled and then we can officially start our summer vacation together!"

* * *

A few hours later, Miley, Lilly and Vicky also found themselves in the small Swiss town of Zermatt, the magnificent Matterhorn rising in the distance. As the three friends carefully stepped off of the cog railway train they had taken from the nearby town of Tasch, the cool, fresh mountain air filled their lungs.

"Oh, _wow_!" Lilly gasped. "It's so beautiful here!" The small village of Zermatt was situated at the end of a narrow valley, with the majestic Matterhorn towering over it in the distance. The main street of the village, 'Bahnhofstrasse', was small and narrow, but bustling with locals and tourists.

"It sure is," Miley agreed, "and I get to share it with the most beautiful girl in the world." She wrapped an arm around Lilly from behind and smiled.

"We've been here five minutes and already you're trying to make me cry," Lilly teased her.

"All right, you two," Vicky laughed. "You think maybe you can keep your hands off each other long enough to at least get to the hotel first?" Miley giggled and stuck her tongue out.

"Just you wait, Vicky… once you and Martina get together, I'm gonna get you back for all the times you've teased _us_!" she warned, wagging one finger. Vicky just smiled. Together, the three young women made their way to where they were going to be staying, the impressive Grand Hotel Zermatterhof.

The front of the hotel was graceful and impressive all at once, with a large white façade and flower boxes adorning most of the windows leading to its rooms. Two flags – the flag of Switzerland and the flag of the United States of America – fluttered on either side of the large sign bearing the name of the hotel

"I've already found one thing I love about this place," Lilly quipped as they walked up to the front desk.

"What's that?" Miley asked her.

"The view," Lilly answered. "The Matterhorn is so beautiful in person! I'll never look at Disneyland the same way again…"

"Like that'll stop you from going on the ride," Miley teased her.

"Let's not talk crazy now," Lilly replied with a laugh.

"Hi," Vicky greeted the desk clerk. "We're friends of Suzanne Cauchi; she said our rooms were being held for us?" The manager of the hotel, a middle-aged man with light brown hair and grayish eyes, smiled back at her.

"Of course, we've been expecting you; may I see your ID please?" Vicky reached into her purse, found her wallet and pulled out her ID card, which she showed to the manager. He nodded affirmatively.

"Thank you, Miss Zammit," he replied. "Now if you could just sign here…" Vicky quickly signed the registration card the manager offered her, and he presented her with a set of keys.

"You'll be in Room 24, it's on the second floor," the manager continued. "It's just up the stairs and to your right. Enjoy your stay."

"Thanks," Vicky replied, smiling gratefully. She turned back to Miley and Lilly.

"Ready to go have some fun ladies?" she asked them with a grin.

"Maybe after I have a nap," Lilly muttered. "The trip here was really brutal, Vick."

"I understand," Vicky replied. "I'm pretty wiped too. Guess I'm just excited to see my friends again – and for you guys to meet them!"

"We will," Miley promised. "We're excited to meet them too Vicky; we just need a little rest first, if you don't mind."

"Sure," Vicky answered. "Let's go find our room, and then you two lovebirds can get your beauty sleep!" Picking up her suitcase again, Vicky turned to start walking towards the stairs… only to suddenly crash into someone else, who had been standing right behind her.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! Are you…" Vicky stopped her apology abruptly when she suddenly recognized the blonde-haired young woman lying on the floor beside her.

"Lu!" she cried out happily, lunging forward and wrapping her arms around her friend.

"Good to see you too, Vic," Luisa smiled. "Coulda done without the collision, though."

"Where's everyone else?" Vicky asked excitedly.

"Probably standing behind me," Luisa replied. "We were about to head out to explore the village when you and I had our unscheduled meeting." Vicky looked up to see the rest of her friends from Malta standing there, giving her amused looks.

"Ah, you guys!" Vicky exclaimed excitedly. She jumped to her feet and hugged each of them one by one. "I've missed you guys so much!"

"We missed you too, Vic," Suzanne said warmly.

"We sure did," another voice agreed quietly. Vicky peered over Suzanne's shoulder to see Martina standing there, arms folded across her chest. To anyone who didn't know her, her face betrayed no emotion. To Vicky though, Martina looked as nervous as she had ever seen her. Slowly, carefully, Vicky walked over to her.

"Hey, Tina," Vicky greeted her softly.

"Hey back," Martina said quietly. She smiled a little. "You, gonna hug me, or what?" Grinning, Vicky wrapped her arms around Martina in a warm hug.

"I really have missed you," Vicky whispered, resting her head on Martina's shoulder and closing her eyes.

"I've missed you too," Martina whispered back. She ran a hand slowly and gently up Vicky's back, pressing them more closely together. Unheard by anyone but Martina, Vicky gave a contented sigh. Then, after a long moment, Vicky carefully pulled away.

"It's r-really good to see you, Tina," Vicky stammered nervously, her heart hammering in her chest. "We really gotta catch up later, k?" She whirled around to face Miley and Lilly again.

"These are my friends from America!" Vicky hurriedly introduced them. "Everyone, say hello to Miley and Lilly!"

"Did you see what I saw?" Miley whispered to Lilly. Lilly nodded carefully.

"Oh yeah," she whispered in reply. "We have _got_ to get those two together…"

* * *

DATA'S NOTE:

For those of you who don't speak German (raises hand) here's a quick translation of Vicky's conversation with the ticket agent in Munich, courtesy of my brilliant co-writer:

Vicky: "Hello."

Ticket Agent: "Good morning; how can I help you?"

Vicky: "Which gate for the flight to Switzerland?"

Ticket Agent: "Gate Eight."

Vicky: "Thanks."

Ticket Agent: "You're welcome; have a night flight."


	14. Chapter 14

**Heir: **Hey everyone! Data's chapters are so good, how am I going to live up to that, huh?! Oh, well: let's see if this chapter is up to standards!

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

"This is our _room_?!" Vicky squealed, taking a look around. "It's…it's..._beautiful_!"

Two queen-size beds took up most of the warmly lit room. A small wooden desk sat against one wall. On one side of the room, two small sofas combined to make a small and comfortable sitting area, facing a large mantle with a big flat screen television resting atop it. A big three-paned window filled the far wall, showing a breathtaking view of peaceful Zermatt.

"How did your Dad afford all this?!" Lilly asked, whirling around to look at Suzanne.

"Easy: he's a nurse!" Maria joked, answering the question for Suzanne. Suzanne nodded.

"I come from a very medical family. Dad's a nurse, Mum's a doctor and my sister's studying to be a doctor too."

"I get the window bed!" Vicky called out. "I've never had a window to sleep by in my room back home!"

"Get settled. Then we can go explore around!" Emily said, taking out a pink jacket and putting it on over her clothes. Vicky plonked her belongings onto the bed.

"Settled! Let's go!"

"Hold up!" Miley raised a hand, yawning. "Weren't me and Lilly going to get some sleep first?"

"Oh…right…" Vicky rubbed the back of her neck nervously. "I need ideas…Chan, help me!"

Chanelle shrugged. "Well, they stay here and we go explore. Or someone can volunteer to stay with them. Or we all stay!"

"I vote staying in and going out later. It's really cold out there!" Michelle voted, sitting on the edge of Vicky's bed. "We could all use a nap!"

"Speak for yourself!" Martina grinned. "I slept on the plane, remember?"

Vicky rolled her eyes. "And you wonder why I call you lazy!"

"Hey! I'm the one who does athletics five times a week!" Martina retorted, a smile playing on her lips. "You just write novels."

"Guys!" Luisa shouted out. "Shouldn't we be settling down now for some catching up?"

A few murmurs of agreement were shared and everyone piled around Vicky's bed. Miley and Lilly curled up together on their bed, and Vicky made space for Suzanne to join her and Michelle on her bed.

"OK, what has been going on through summer in Malta? I've been dying to know!"

* * *

Laughter echoed across the room as the teenagers fell about giggling. Miley took a deep breath.

"Then Jake stole this little kid's water and we had to sprint right out of the shop before the kid's mum got us!"

"My…my…my God!" Luisa spluttered as she tried to control the laughter. "What an idiot!"

"You're one to talk, Lu!" Vicky pointed at Luisa, still trying to catch her breath. "You're always doin' something stupid in class!"

Luisa smiled at her best friend and pointed at her hair. "Remember two summers ago?"

"How can I forget?!" Vicky put on a very offended face, took a strand of her hair in her fingers and said in an imitation of Luisa, "These aren't high lights! It's a high _light_!" The Maltese students burst out laughing at the memory, joined by Miley and Lilly. When everyone had once again calmed down, Chanelle yawned.

"No fair! It's contagious!" Martina yawned as well, getting all the others to. "We should sleep now and get to exploring around later."

"Good enough for me. You two, off my bed!" Vicky pushed Michelle and Suzanne off. The two girls got off the floor and made themselves comfortable elsewhere.

"Wake me up…when September ends…"

"You gotta wait a long time then!" Chanelle joked, flopping down onto one of the small couches.

Vicky turned over and looked at the arrangement. Martina was next to her, while Miley and Lilly were already sleeping quietly on their own bed. Crowded all about the room, but comfortable in their closeness, were Suzanne, Michelle, Luisa, Emily, Maria and then Chanelle. Vicky noticed the vacant look on Martina's face and poked her with her fingers.

"Are you daydreaming again?" Martina, startled, looked at Vicky. "What is it this time? Athletics? Guys? Chelsea Women's Football Team?"

"None of those. I'm just…thinking…is all."

"You know I'm right here if you need to talk." Vicky grinned. "Heck, you're stuck with me. Might as well make the most out of me!"

Martina smiled. Vicky, satisfied with her reaction, rolled over. "See you later…"

* * *

"Hey Daddy!" Miley cheerfully replied as she stood outside a book shop with Lilly. "Hey Mr S!"

"Miley! Lilly! How are you? _Where_ are you?!" Robbie's voice spoke.

"We're in Zermatt right now!" Miley answered.

"Yeah! The Matterhorn is great!" Lilly quipped. "This whole place is great! Mr Stewart you have to see it!"

"I'm glad you like the place, girls. How are the Maltese folk?"

"They're great, Daddy! They're really funny and goofy and-"

"Smart!" Lilly added. "They're like, mini-geniuses! They all know all these technical science terms, it's like…crazy!"

Robbie Ray chuckled over the line and smiled. "I'm glad to hear you're having fun. Be sure to call me every now and then, OK, darlin'?"

"Right, Daddy. I love you!" Miley closed her cell phone and turned around to the book store. Luisa and Martina were standing outside, waiting for their companions to emerge from the bookstore. The two American girls inched closer to them. Luisa was listening to Martina's account of her last unsuccessful date with her ex-boyfriend, Rob, using a lot of colorful language to describe her thoughts on him.

"You sure hate him, don't you?" Luisa said, smiling a bit.

"Your darn right!" Martina growled. "He was…well…" she leaned into Luisa and whispered into her ear something that only she could here: '_In the way of _that.'

Luisa nodded. "I know what you mean. Oh well…if all goes well, _that_ will be solved."

Miley and Lilly looked at each other.

"Are you thinking…what I'm thinking?" Lilly asked Miley.

"That this might be working both ways?" Miley grinned. "Then yes…I am."

* * *

Back in the bookshop, Chanelle was standing next to Vicky, examining a book about the town's history. A large picture of the Matterhorn stood on the open page.

"So, Vic…have you missed any of us more than the others?" Chanelle asked jokingly. Vicky laughed.

"Maybe…maybe not…try and guess."

"I don't know…how about…Tina?"

Vicky closed the book with a slam. "I haven't really missed her that much."

"I heard you called about two days ago."

Vicky looked at Chanelle, eyes narrowed. Chanelle took Vicky's hand in her own and tightened her grip on it. Whenever Vicky got angry, someone tended to get hurt. "Hey, let's drop it, OK?"

Vicky let out a deep breath and smiled. "Come on, let's go outside." The two emerged last from the store and, as Vicky joked around with Martina, dribbling an empty Coke bottle across the cobblestoned floor, Chanelle went to Luisa.

"Lu, I think this might be working both ways."

"What do you mean?" Luisa asked, staring Chanelle in the eyes.

Chanelle brought her voice down to a whisper. "I think Vicky likes Tina too."


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Data here... ready for another chapter? :)**

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

The following day, after everyone had gotten a good night's sleep and recovered somewhat from their jet lag, they decided to head out to the snow-covered slopes at the foot of the majestic Matterhorn. Since none of them knew the first thing about skiing, they chose to take some beginning lessons.

Their trip began with a ride in a small yellow-green electric bus, which took them to a cable railway station at the bottom of the mountain. From there they rode in a large red and white aerial 'skyway' that took them high up into the mountains towards the Matterhorn Glacier Paradise resort.

"Miles, look!" Lilly cried out excitedly. She pointed out the window. Miley looked and saw a huge glittering glacier spanning the mountain gorge far below.

"Oh wow…" Miley breathed.

"It looks like a lake made out of ice!" Lilly exclaimed.

"That's incredible," Vicky whispered in agreement. She turned to look at Martina, who was sitting next to her. "Can you see it, Tina?"

"I see it, Vic," Martina replied, her voice sounding a little distant. "It's beautiful."

"Are you okay?" Vicky asked her, concerned. Martina nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she replied. "I guess I'm just a little… distracted." Vicky arched an eyebrow.

"Oh?" she asked, an amused smile on her face.

"Yeah, now stop it!" Martina retorted, trying hard not to blush, "and don't even think about asking me any more, 'cause I'm not telling you!" Vicky held up her hands in mock surrender.

"All right, all right," she chuckled. She turned around to look out the window again, but not before playfully sticking her tongue out.

A little over half an hour later, they finally reached the station at the summit and climbed out of the large cable car they had been riding in.

"The ski slopes are just over there," Chanelle said, pointing just beyond the station. "We should be able to find an instructor there."

"Wait," Luisa interrupted. "What's that?" She gestured to a metal stairway leading down into what appeared to be a sparkling cave opening.

"That is our famous Glacier Palace," a man standing nearby answered. "It is the highest in the world, at over 3 meters above sea level. You should go see it."

"A Glacier Palace?" Lilly wondered aloud. "What's that?"

"A large cavern carved out of the ice of the glacier itself," the man replied. "They have a restaurant and wine tasting there." Lilly's eyes widened.

"We've gotta go see that, Miles!" she begged her girlfriend.

"Won't it be really cold?" Miley asked her doubtfully.

"So we'll warm each other up!" Lilly replied, undaunted. "Please, Miley?!" Miley couldn't help but laugh at her girlfriend's pleading expression.

"All right, Lils; you win. Let's go check it out!"

"You guys coming?" Lilly asked, smiling and looking back at the others.

"Try and stop us!" Vicky answered with a laugh. Together, Miley, Lilly, Vicky, Martina and all their friends made their down the stairway and walked carefully inside the cave-like entrance to the incredible Glacier Palace.

* * *

Inside, absolutely everything had been carved out of the ice of the glacier itself. There was a large open bar at the far end of the cavern, where the wine tasting took place, and the whole place was decorated with fanciful animals, children and other figures that had been painstakingly carved out of the ice as well.

"Oh, Miles, it's beautiful!" Lilly breathed.

"Beautiful's an understatement," Miley whispered, wrapping her arms around Lilly. As she had feared, the inside of the Glacier Palace was freezing cold, but the warmth of having Lilly beside her made her feel much better.

"Nowhere near as beautiful as the girl in my arms though," she purred. Lilly blushed and shivered slightly.

"Stop that," she whispered back.

"Just tellin' the truth," Miley replied with a grin.

* * *

After their tour of the Glacier Palace, the girls finally made their way to the ski slopes to begin their lessons. Their instructor was a young blonde-haired woman named Lisa, who spoke nearly perfect English with a slight accent.

"Tell me again how you talked me in to this," Lilly grumbled as she struggled to stand upright on her skis.

"Don't worry Lils, this'll be fun," Miley assured her.

"I think I see someone having more fun than we are," Lilly quipped. When Miley looked at her questioningly, Lilly gestured with her chin behind them. Miley turned carefully and saw Vicky and Martina also attempting to practice together. They truly seemed to be enjoying one another's company, talking and smiling warmly. Suddenly, Vicky's legs slipped out from under her and fell back. Martina darted out and caught her before she could land on the cold, snow-covered ground.

"T-thanks," Vicky stammered. Feeling Martina suddenly so close to her was making her heart beat rapidly again.

"No problem," Martina replied quietly.

"You know, I always wondered just what color your eyes were," Vicky said quietly, swallowing as she met Martina's intense gray-green gaze.

"Really?" Martina replied, her voice barely above a whisper. Vicky nodded.

"They're a beautiful gray-green, just like I thought," she said softly.

"You… you really think my eyes are beautiful?" Martina asked her, feeling her own heart begin to beat faster.

"Very beautiful," Vicky promised. "Just like… all of you." She said the last few words under her breath, but Martina heard her nonetheless.

"Vicky, I…" Martina struggled to find the words to answer, but none would come to mind. In fact, only one response seemed appropriate at all. Heart hammering in her chest, she slowly leaned forward.

"Uh… are you okay, Tina?" Vicky managed. She could smell Martina's shampoo, feel the warmth of their bodies pressed together, and the combined sensations were making it very difficult to speak.

"I'm fine," Martina whispered, "as long as I'm here with you." Vicky swallowed, her mouth growing dry, and unconsciously began to lean forward as well. Her eyes drifted closed, and moments later, she felt the softest pair of lips she could ever imagine brush gently against hers. Without truly realizing she was doing it, Vicky sighed and began to unconsciously deepen the wonderful kiss.

_If I'm dreaming, I hope I never wake up!_ Vicky thought to herself.

"Whoa…" Lilly whispered, still watching from nearby. "I thought _our_ kisses were hot!" Miley elbowed her playfully.

"Stop that!" she laughed. "It's not polite to stare, Lilly!"

"Wow…" Vicky breathed as her and Martina's kiss finally ended. She felt like an idiot, but the kiss had seemingly taken away her ability to think – much less speak – clearly. Martina just stared at her, her eyes wide. Finally, after a moment that seemed to last an eternity, Martina pulled away and immediately began fixing her hair straightening her clothes.

"I think we'd b-better get back to skiing now," she managed. Vicky could only nod in reply.

"O-okay," she said quietly.

"So I'll, um… see you later?" Martina asked her carefully.

"Sure," was all Vicky could think to say. Martina smiled nervously and carefully made her way back to the rest of their friends. Miley and Lilly were at Vicky's side in an instant.

"Aren't you going to go after her?!" Lilly exclaimed.

"Why?" Vicky replied. In truth, she wasn't even paying attention to Lilly; she was too busy watching Martina walk away.

"Why?!" Lilly gasped. "You two just shared a kiss that could melt this whole mountain, that's why!"

"Take it easy, Lils," Miley said softly. She knew how carried away her best friend could get. Vicky finally turned to look at Lilly then, a shy smile on her face.

"Yeah we did, didn't we?" she whispered.

* * *

"I still don't get it," Lilly half-whined. "I thought… I thought you liked her, Vicky?" She was sitting on her and Miley's bed back at the hotel, looking up at Vicky as the other girl walked out of the bathroom. Miley sat behind her, slowly brushing Lilly's long blonde hair.

To warm up after their skiing adventure, they'd all decided to take hot showers. Miley had gone first, then Lilly, and Vicky had gone last. The Maltese teenager was now walking out of the bathroom in her pajamas with a towel wrapped around her head.

"I _do_ like her, Lilly," Vicky said patiently. "You don't know how much. It's just… not that easy."

"Why not?" Lilly pressed. Vicky sighed.

"I'm sorry," Lilly apologized, and she truly meant it. "I just want you to happy, Vicky."

"I know you do," Vicky answered softly. "I don't know what I'd do without friends like you and Miley. It's just… things between me and Martina have always been kind of… complicated." She sighed again when she saw the perplexed looks on Miley's and Lilly's faces.

"All right, listen," she said, sitting down on the bed beside them. "I'll tell you a story that might help explain things. It all started when we were in sixth grade…"

--

_"Here," Martina said quietly, reaching down to pick up the pencil the dark-haired girl sitting beside her had dropped. "I think you dropped this."_

_"Thanks," the dark-haired girl said softly. She took the pencil gratefully._

_"My name's Vicky," she said after a moment._

_"I know," Martina replied, smiling a little. "I'm Martina."_

_"Hey, Martina," a taunting voice called out. "I think she's blushing! She must like you!" The voice belonged to one of Martina's friends, a cruel older girl named Dawn._

_"You don't have to talk to me, you know," Vicky said, ignoring Dawn's jibe._

_"I don't mind," Martina replied. "You know, I heard you're pretty smart…"_

_"Yeah, she's a real regular nerd!" Another friend of Martina's, named Elizabeth, cackled. Martina turned to look at her._

_"Shut up," she growled. "I'm trying to talk here." She turned back to Vicky._

_"So, I heard you're pretty smart… do you think you could help me with my math work? I can't figure it out for the life of me!"_

_"Um… sure, I guess," Vicky stammered. "If you're really sure…"_

_"Hey, I'll take all the help I can get," Martina said._

_"I bet she can't wait to give it to you!" Dawn taunted her again. Vicky sank back into her seat, lowering her head. Gritting her teeth, Martina whirled around to face her friends._

_"That's enough!" she snarled. "Vicky hasn't done anything to you, so just leave her alone!!" Dawn and her fellow cronies were stunned into silence by Martina's sudden and unexpected outburst._

_"Why do you care so much?" Dawn challenged her._

_"Just… just stop it, Dawn," Martina replied, her voice losing some of its fire. At that moment, the bell rang, signaling the end of class._

_"Hey, fine by me," Dawn said as she stood up. "You wanna stay here with her, be my guest. I just thought you _liked_ being popular!" She and Elizabeth stormed out of the classroom. Martina watched them go, then slowly began to stand as well._

_"I'm sorry," she said quietly to Vicky. "I gotta go. We can talk another time, okay?"_

_"Why do you let them do those things?" Vicky whispered as Martina began to walk away. Martina hung her head._

_"They're my friends," she said sadly, and she quietly walked away._

_--_

"Martina's never been comfortable showing her feelings in front of other people," Vicky said to Miley and Lilly as her story ended. "Even though she stood up for me then, she couldn't quite bring herself to really be honest about how she was feeling."

"So you think she's just… not ready to admit how she feels about you?" Miley replied. Vicky nodded.

"I know Tina well enough to guess that much," she responded with a weak smile. "She'll come around soon enough... I hope."


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

"You guys comin' down for lunch?!" Luisa asked, knocking on the door to Vicky's room. When no on answered, she cautiously put her ear to the door, intent on eavesdropping. Luisa has always been very curious and sly, and loved to know what others were talking about. Her talent for never getting caught was a liability and a gift. People never really trusted her to tell the truth, which she constantly avoided, but she always was an excellent spy for her friends.

"_I just think you should go after her!_" she heard Lilly whine, and pressed her ear as close as she could to the door.

"_Doing that would be against my better nature! I never go after a person unless they ask me first!_" Vicky replied. Luisa smiled. That was Vicky alright, the patient waiter. Never went out with a boy unless he asked her out.

"_Well, change your nature! Ask her out!_" Lilly pleaded. "_Come on Vicky, she kissed you! What else does she have to do to convince you?!_" Luisa bit her lip to prevent from gasping. Her suspicions were right after all: Vicky and Martina didn't just have feelings for each other, they were in love with each other!

She could prevent the gasp, but not the slip of foot. Her elbow hit the door with a dull wooden thunk, and she froze, hoping they hadn't heard her.

"Lu!" Vicky shouted. Luisa groaned. She had been discovered.

"Yeah?!" she called back. The door opened to reveal a wet haired Vicky, grinning down at her.

"How much did you hear?"

"Not a lot." She was careful not to tell what she had heard.

"We'll be coming down in a few minutes. Tell the others not to eat all the food, Lilly has a healthy appetite!" Luisa laughed and got up from the floor, nodding.

"I'll do my best."

* * *

After lunch, the group gathered in the lobby to decide their next move. Vicky was reading through a book that appeared to be generations old. Suzanne and Michelle were playing a game of rock paper scissors, while Emily, Maria, Luisa, Chanelle and Martina were discussing the latest celebrity scandals. Miley and Lilly joined the latter group, eager to hear what they could about other celebrities.

"I'm telling you, Winehouse is jumping off the line here!" Martina said, jabbing a finger into her open palm. "I always liked her voice-"

"Because you can sing like her," Emily pointed out.

"Yeah, but apart from that: I only like her voice! She seriously needs to get out of that rehabilitation program brand new!"

"What about Kiera Knightley?!" Chanelle said after Martina's point was made. "I heard she stopped the contract for Pirates of the Caribbean!"

"That's stupid!" Vicky quipped from her seating not far off. She closed her book and threw it at her friends, Maria deftly catching it. "I love that actress!"

"Any reason?" Luisa asked, who wasn't a very big fan of the celebrity.

"Yeah! She shares my birthday, and she's got a great English accent! And besides, her role in Pirates is just awesome!"

Emily rolled her eyes. "Guys, I think we're evading the topic in question."

"What's that?" Chanelle asked, taking the book from Maria's hand and twirling it over to see the title.

"What are we going to do next?!"

Vicky walked over to them, snatching her book. She opened it up on the appropriate page and folded the corner, closing the book again. "I suggest a hot chocolate and a small walk down to the village and back."

"Can we buy chocolate while we're there?!" Michelle asked hopefully.

"Yeah, I need to taste Swiss chocolate myself!" Vicky grinned.

"Not as good as Belgian chocolate!" Maria stood up, and all the others followed her example. Vicky ran up to her room to get jackets for her and her room mates, while Miley and Lilly followed the others outside.

"Have you heard about Hannah's new album?!" Emily gushed. She was a rather big fan of Hannah Montana, and loved to discuss the star whenever she could.

"What's it called?" Chanelle asked, grabbing the book Vicky had left behind.

"Breakout."

"Yeah, I heard. It should be good."

Miley and Lilly exchanged a look of surprise, and smiled.

"Oh yeah…I think it should be…"

The group waited for Vicky at the hotel entrance, where she soon came running out, three jackets in her hands. She put on a white woolen jacket with a fur hood, zipping it up to her chin. She looked at Chanelle, who was eyeing the book strangely.

"This book…I've seen it before."

Vicky giggled slightly, taking the item into her hands.

"It should be familiar! This book has Class of D _history_ in it!" As they walked into the street and to the nearest hot beverage kiosk, Vicky opened the first page of the book. "This first page is sort of family history though. See, there's my name." Everyone crowded around to see the small smudge of ink on the book. On further inspection, it was three initials written in Vicky's spidery hand: V M Z. Next to it were another two initials: R Z. Above that were a whole array of full names, the top one being Vincent Zammit. The very first entry though, was a 1936 name: Joseph Zammit, father to Vincent Zammit.

"This book has been in my family for generations! But…look at this!" She flipped through the book until she arrived at a certain page. "Ah! Here!" She pointed to a scribble of words on the side.

"Hey! That's my hand writing!" Martina pointed at her hurried lettering, laughing. "I remember that! We were so bored and sharing a book, so we wrote notes to each other on the book!"

"And over here! This is where I took some notes on the literature!" Michelle pointed at her smooth writing at the bottom of the page. "You were sick then."

Vicky slammed the book shut. "This book is so old…"

"Come on guys, or all the hot chocolate will be gone!" Luisa sighed, smiling nonetheless. Laughing, the group ran off.

--

"_I would do anything for Cadbury!_" the Vicky on the video said as they sat in what seemed to be a very full McDonalds.

"_I would do anything for tickets to a Jonas Brothers concert!_" Martina quipped, biting down on her burger. She swallowed and continued. "_And I'd take anyone who wants to go with me!_"

"_Oh, guys! We almost forgot! Presents!_" Vicky reached underneath the table and emerged with a plastic bag filled to the brim with what appeared to be wrapped up packages. "_What's Christmas without presents?!_"

"_Did you get me anything?!_" a girl by the name of Stephanie asked, grinning at Vicky.

"_Yeah, I did._" Vicky reached into the bag and came out with a present. "_Here!_" Stephanie took the gift and unwrapped it, smiling wider as she realized what it was.

"_Woah!! An autographed photo of the Jonas Brothers, with Frankie Jonas!_"

"_What'd you get me?_" Martina asked, faking sadness.

Vicky signaled the top package, which her friend took and unwrapped. Inside was a blue and white scarf, emblazoned with the Chelsea Football Team logo. "_O…M…G…This is wonderful!!_" Martina wrapped it around her neck, and gave Vicky one of the biggest hugs she could manage. "_You're the best!_"

--

The video footage stopped there. Miley and Lilly handed the camera back to Vicky, who sighed happily. "My battery died after that."

"You guys look really happy back there…" Miley said, watching Vicky carefully place the camera in its pocket. The whole group had gone back to their rooms after hugging everyone goodnight. The two American friends had realized that Martina and Vicky hadn't shared a hug as long as they had with their other companions.

"That was Form 4." Vicky sighed. "I had planned on buying her that scarf for ages. It was one of the only things she didn't have in her collection."

Lilly yawned. "Tell us a bit more about your friendship. I mean, 'till now all we got is that you met in the sixth grade."

Vicky plopped onto her bed, but no before checking that there was nobody outside. She crossed her legs and said, "Before I do, you need to know our school system to fully understand it!

"See, our school is – like most schools in Malta – made up of two or more schools under the same name and order, but different headmistress or headmasters, of course. We have one in Sliema, one in Paola a place close to my house, and the one I go to, in Blata l-Bajda, close to Valetta.

"The Paola school only has 'til Form 2, so to continue their education they have to come and join our school in Form 3 'till the end of their school life before Junior College."

"What does this have to do with anything?" Lilly asked, playing with a fray on her shirt.

"Most of the story!" Vicky laughed. "Martina moved to a new house and school at the end of the sixth grade. I completely forgot about her, really, until Form 3. That was when I found out she had moved to our other school in Paola and met up with Chanelle and her present group of friends…"

--

"_Everyone to your classes please!" the group of children in the Hall grabbed their bags and trudged off to their new classes. Vicky rolled her eyes and leaned in to speak to Suzanne in front of her. _

"_Why is the science class the D Class? It was always A!"_

"_Oh well…" Suzanne sighed. "We just have to make due with it, I suppose."_

_Vicky suppressed a snort and dropped her bag in between Suzanne and Stephanie. "Let's see who the new bitches are!"_

"_Shush!" Stephanie said, laughing. "Don't say that or they'll get offended!"_

"_Fine…let's see who the new _girls_ are." Vicky took a quick look around the room and frowned. "I know two of them from my Drama class last year…but that's all."_

"_Then go say hi!" Suzanne said, pushing Vicky forward. Vicky dug her heals into the floor, only to be pushed even further. "Fine, I'll do it! Just stop pushing!"_

_The other side of the room was occupied by the new girls. They were talking amongst themselves, eyeing the other girls nervously. Vicky poked one of them in the shoulder._

"_Hey Chan!"_

_Chanelle gave a small cry of surprise and engulfed Vicky in a hug. "Vic! How are you?!"_

"_I'm great! Hey Dan." Vicky greeted her other friend from the group, smiling._

_Chanelle turned to the other people in the group. "Guys this is Victoria. We call her Vic."_

"_Actually, it's Vicky now." She smiled at the others, her fear of them forgotten._

_Chanelle pointed to the people in the group, introducing them. "Maria Rosa and Rebecca, they're best friends; Nadine, her cousin is Rebecca Bonnici; Rachel, she's a basketball champ; Thea, one of my best friends; and Martina, she's a best friend too."_

_Vicky greeted each of them individually, giving them a small smile with each handshake. When she came to Martina, she smiled and gave her a small wink._

"_I'm still smart, you know."_

_--_

"That was the first day of school in Form 3…it was a boring day but I did get to know loads of new people!" Vicky sighed and twirled a lock of hair in her fingers. "I'll tell you more tomorrow."

"What are we going to do tomorrow?" Miley asked, reaching to switch off the lights.

"We're gonna put our skiing skills to the test!"


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Data here... hoping we still have some readers left lol The story is beginning to wind down now...**

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

"_Martina_!" A final scream catching in her throat, Vicky cried out and jumped from her bed. She was drenched in cold sweat, and the cooler night air soon had her shivering.

"Vicky!" Miley's familiar voice called out in alarm. Vicky heard the sound of a lamp being switched on and then bright light flooded the small hotel room. Miley and Lilly were both sitting up in their bed as well, concerned expressions on the faces.

"Are you okay, Vicky?" Lilly asked, wiping the sleep out of her eyes.

"No she's not," Miley answered. "Look at her, Lils." Vicky had wrapped her arms around herself, to try and control her shivering, but it didn't seem to be doing much good. Her breath was coming in short, tortured gasps, and a single tear still clung to the corner of her left eye. Wordlessly, Miley slid out of her bed and carefully made her way over to Vicky.

"It's gonna be okay, Vicky," Miley whispered soothingly, sitting down beside her Maltese friend and slipping a comforting arm around her. Lilly sat on Vicky's other side, mirroring the embrace.

"Did you have a bad dream?" Lilly asked her softly. Vicky nodded slowly.

"Y-yeah," she managed. "I'm really sorry to wake you guys up…"

"Hey, what's a little lost sleep between friends?" Lilly said with a smile. "We're just worried about you."

"That must've been one heck of a bad dream," Miley added. "Do you wanna talk about it?" Vicky swallowed.

"It was… about Martina," she began haltingly.

"That explains the scream," Lilly quipped. Miley flashed her a dirty look.

"Lils, we're supposed to be _helping_ Vicky, not teasing her!" she hissed.

"It's okay Miley," Vicky said, smiling a little. "She's just being Lilly."

"Yeah, I'm just being Lilly," Lilly replied playfully. Miley took one look at the faux-innocent expression on her girlfriend's face and laughed out loud. Vicky giggled.

"All right, all right… I give," Miley said with a smile. She looked back at Vicky again. "Don't mind us, Vicky; you said you were having a dream about Martina?"

"From the way you screamed, must've been more like a nightmare," Lilly commented.

"It was," Vicky said, her voice growing tight again.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Miley asked her carefully. After a long moment, Vicky nodded.

"When we were in Form 3 – you guys would call it ninth grade – Martina and I became friends again. We started getting… really close…"

--

_On a cool Wednesday afternoon, Vicky and Martina sat a table in their school, studying together._

_"You really _are_ smart Vicky," Martina said, closing her textbook. "You make algebra look easy!"_

_"It's not so hard, once you get used to it," Vicky said with a smile._

_"Says the smart one," Martina teased her. "Well thanks Vic… for everything."_

_"I didn't do anything," Vicky insisted._

_"Yeah you did," Martina replied, grinning. "You've been the best friend I could ask for." Impulsively, Martina leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Vicky in a warm hug._

_In all the time they'd been friends, never once had Vicky seen the usually quiet and reserved Martina openly show her emotions. Taken by surprise, Vicky didn't know quite how to respond at first. Then, slowly, she began to return the hug. Closing her eyes, Vicky let herself be enveloped by the warmth of Martina's embrace. The two good friends remained in each other's arms for a few long moments, for the first time giving in to emotions neither had yet realized they had._

"_T-thanks Martina; t-that was nice," Vicky stammered a little while later, when the hug finally ended. Martina herself seemed to be struggling for words._

"_It never happened," she said a moment later._

"_What?" Vicky repeated, not understanding._

"_It never happened okay? The hug…as far as anyone else is concerned, it never happened!" Martina shouted._

"_I don't understand..." Vicky began, but Martina quickly silenced her with a finger to her lips._

"_Please, Vic… just promise me!" she exclaimed. Realizing arguing was going to be pointless, Vicky nodded quietly._

--

"Martina just didn't want anyone else to realize the truth," Vicky said softly. "I think maybe she was afraid of the truth herself."

"She didn't want to admit she was developing feelings for you?" Miley asked her quietly. Vicky nodded.

"Martina was never very comfortable with showing her feelings," she said. "She still had them, though. I could tell." She smiled sadly.

"Is that what you had a nightmare about?" Lilly asked, confused. Vicky shook her head.

"No," she said sadly. "I was dreaming about what happened after…in Form 4, tenth grade…"

--

"_Come on, Victoria! Work those throat muscles!" the music teacher shouted out to Vicky. Vicky swallowed and massaged her throat._

"_Miss, I'm not good for this high note!" Vicky pleaded. She glanced to the left. Most of the other students were watching them as they rehearsed. Vicky had landed a leading role in the school play and while she knew it was a very important part, she was rather annoyed that so much pressure was being put on her._

"_One last try." Vicky turned her head in the direction of her friends and mouthed a 'help me' to them. They laughed, shaking their heads. Vicky pouted and turned back to the music teacher. "From the top."_

_After practicing the song again, Vicky found herself seated in between Emily and Chanelle, two of her best of friends. Eating at their lunches, the group ran over their scripts one last time. After a few minutes, most of the group had stood up and were using the materials around them to create a band: empty water bottles, lunch boxes, their own hands and mouths. Vicky, along with Martina, Stephanie and Vanessa, were leading vocals, singing 'That's Just the Way We Roll' by the Jonas Brothers._

"_You four seem to be having a good time..." someone remarked. The mini-concert ended, the four singers looking up at the interruption in the form of Vicky's enemy: Dawn Cassar._

"_Oh…it's you…" Vicky murmured, crossing her arms. Martina blinked and smiled uncertainly at Dawn and Elizabeth, who was standing right behind her._

"_Martina, it's been too long! Come and catch up with us!" Dawn beckoned Martina with her finger and she shrugged, turning to look at Vicky and her friends. She walked forward though, and made to follow the two girls when a hand shot out and grabbed her shoulder._

"_You're not going with them, are you? You weren't exactly happy with them way back when." Martina shrugged the hand off, knowing she was telling the truth. She faced away from her circle of friends and continued to walk._

"_You're just going to walk?!" Vicky shouted out, stomping her foot. "Don't walk away from me!"_

"_Don't tell me what to do!" Martina shouted back, whirling around suddenly. The two ran at each other, eyes glaring angrily. They stopped millimeters from each other, hands clenched into tights fists._

"_You're being a complete fool!" Vicky whispered menacingly. Next thing she knew, a punch had landed in her stomach, making her reel back and fall to the floor. She kicked at the air, feeling her foot connect with flesh. Hands rained down on her and pulled her up, pulling her away from the fight. Vicky opened her eyes and stared at Martina as she ran across the large hall and towards the door._

"_Go with them! I don't care anymore! I was your friend and you blew it right now! Guess what: I'm never going to care again! You hear me Gerada?! NEVER!"_

--

"She… she actually hit you?" Lilly asked increduously.

"She apologized for it later, and we made up," Vicky whispered. "It just… really, really hurt at the time. We had grown… so close… and it felt like she just turning her back on me; like she didn't care about me at all." Tears trickled down Vicky's cheeks.

"Please don't cry, Vicky," Lilly whispered, hugging her Maltese best friend.

"Vicky… Martina loves you," Miley said quietly. "Anyone can tell that. Just give her time, and she'll come to you; I know it."

"You… you really think so?" Vicky managed through her tears.

"I know so," Miley responded with a smile. "Come on, who _wouldn't_ want someone as beautiful and special as you?"

"Special?" Vicky repeated, a smile fighting to appear on her face. "You… you think I'm special, Miley?"

"Very special," Lilly agreed. "You're our friend, Vicky… and we love you." Vicky smiled through her tears.

"I love you guys too."


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: More from the one and only HoZ :)**

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN

"_Go with them! I don't care anymore! I was your friend and you blew it right now! Guess what: I'm never going to care again! You hear me Gerada?! NEVER!"_

Martina gripped the window sill to prevent herself from falling and turned her eyes from the stars. Why was it that every night, when she couldn't sleep, that same memory came? Every sleepless night she had came with that memory, and the same feeling of guilt…

She closed her eyes and shook her head. Her inner demons…always fighting, always bickering. Never satisfied with what she had done that day.

"Stop…just stop thinking about it…" she whispered to herself and turned her eyes to the interior of the room. She was sharing with Chanelle, Luisa, and Emily…of course, three years ago she wouldn't have dreamed of doing that. It would have been different…it would have been Chanelle, Thea and Kim or Gaby or someone else from the old clique. Things had changed so much…

"Tina?" she heard someone whisper. She froze and looked around the room for the source of the voice.

"Can't sleep, huh?" Chanelle asked, getting up and moving to sit near Martina on the large window sill. Martina nodded and ran a hand through her hair. Chanelle smiled. She and Martina had been friends for nine years, plenty of time before she had moved to their school. Their families had been equally good friends. She knew Martina better than anyone, except maybe Vicky, who seemed to memorize every aspect of a person's looks and character.

"Something's bothering you, isn't it?" Chanelle asked. Martina nodded wordlessly, letting Chanelle do the talking. Chanelle knew that the only way to get her back on track was to give her peaceful, funny memories from their times at high school.

"Do you remember the live-in, and you decided to meet Vicky at the front of the corridor, just so you could teach her to walk straight?"

Martina smiled. "Yeah…I do…"

--

"_Vic, all those books on your back make your back crooked! Please just let me help you!" Martina laughed, as Vicky crossed her arms and leaned against a large wardrobe in the corridor. _

"_I walk just fine."_

"_You walk like a hunchback."_

"_No I don't, Gerada."_

"_Yeah, you do, Zammit!" Martina grinned, taking Vicky's arm and pulling her away from the wardrobe. "Walk. Back straight. Hold your head high-"_

"_With a sense of dignity and pride. I know, I know!" Vicky smiled slightly despite the annoyance in the form of her best friend and walked as she instructed. Martina smiled._

"_Better."_

--

"You were always picking on her to do something like that…" Chanelle murmured so as not to wake up their sleeping roommates.

"It's not my fault I can persuade people to do anything I want!" Martina grinned. "Vicky's the only one who I can't persuade to do three particular things!"

"What's that?" Chanelle asked.

"Cheat on a test, switch on a webcam while she's working and skinny-dip."

--

"_You have to listen to me! Do as I tell you and you'll be fine!" Martina told the ever persistent Vicky, who merely looked away and crossed her arms._

"_This is a PE Exam. _Exam_. Meaning I don't want your help 'coz it'll be cheating."_

_Martina sighed and turned away, getting ready for her turn. She dug her heels into the floor and sped off as the whistle blew, reaching the end of the yard in 7.98 seconds, a new class record._

_She stayed on the side line with her friends, and as the time came for Vicky, moved closer to the track. Vicky sped by, her eyes narrowed against the gust around her._

"_Use your arms!" Martina shouted out as Vicky neared. Vicky turned to her and laughed, waving her arms._

"_I am!" she shouted out. She reached the end of the ground in 9.02 seconds, crashing into the wall and scratching her shoulders in the process._

_Vicky moved to Martina and grinned. "I had it covered, Chelsea-girl."_

_Martina rolled her eyes. "Sure you did…"_

--

"You two are always doing something like that…_always_." Chanelle smiled. "You're lucky to have her as a friend, you know."

"She's your best friend though…" Martina hung her head. "She has been for years now."

Chanelle leaned forward and gave Martina a hug, smiling. "She's one of my two best friends. You're the other one." Chanelle released her friend and stared her in the eye. "You've always understood me, and Vicky does too. Heck, there's nothing that girl can't understand!"

Martina smiled. "OH yeah…Quantum Physics, Human Physiology, Biological Analysis, Algebra…that girl gets everything…"

Chanelle frowned slightly. "I just think you should never have hurt her back in Form 4. She never seemed to want to forgive you about it."

Martina looked away and closed her eyes, thinking back to what had happened after she had hurt her best friend…

--

"_Stupid…stupid…stupid fucking idiot!" Martina said to herself, gripping the edges of the sink and hanging her head over it, face sweaty. The pain in her stomach where Vicky's foot had connected was making her feel sick._

"_Why did you do that? Why did you fucking have to ruin it?!" she asked herself, thankful there was no one else in the bathroom._

"_She'll never forgive me now…never…" Martina sighed, letting go of the sink and walking dejectedly off. She dragged her feet to the running track in the school grounds and took off her jacket. It was always the best way to think: run._

_She set off at an easy jog, increasing to a sprint as she ran. Her muscles pumped as she ran the familiar ground, breathed the air she had grown to love. She passed the wall bordering the cemetery next to the school grounds and ran to the garages, turning back and making her way to another lap on the ground. She never tired easily. This was always easy for her. _

_As she continued to run, eyes to the front, she felt a familiar presence join her in the running. She didn't need to look to know who it was. Vicky had a bit of an asthmatic condition…she always breathed in quick, short breaths._

"_What do you want?"_

"_I came to find you."_

"_I thought you didn't care anymore." Martina picked up the pace, prompting Vicky to do the same. Martina sprinted, knowing that Vicky was much slower than her, but she hadn't counted on the sharp jab in her back. She turned around, stopping. A small, rubber discus lay on the ground, and Martina picked it up. She turned to look at Vicky, who was holding a shot put in her hand._

"_I don't want to have to use this to get your attention." Vicky dropped the heavy ball of lead and walked slowly over to Martina._

"_I'm guessing you didn't go with them after all…"_

_Martina shook her head and stood her ground, continuing to look Vicky in the eyes._

"_You know I just really care, right?" Vicky said, pocketing her hands in her trousers. Martina looked away, feeling tears prick at her eyes._

"_I'm…I'm sorry…"_

_Vicky looked up at the blonde, noticing a few tears leak from her eyes. "I'm so sorry…"_

_Vicky moved forward, capturing her friend in a hug. "Don't be…I'm sorry too…" Martina hugged her friend back, and for once, she felt like the two couldn't have been any closer._

--

Martina opened her eyes, finding herself still on the windowsill. She turned to look outside the window, seeing a bleak, rising sun appearing over the Matterhorn. She sighed and leapt off the sill, stretching her cramped, stiff muscles.

Turning to her wallet, she opened it up, checking to see if she still had enough money in it. A picture floated out and landed on the table. Martina picked it up and smiled, knowing exactly what to do with the photo.

Creeping outside the room, she reached Vicky's room. Putting her ear to the door and hearing nothing, she slipped the photo under the door and into the next room. Smiling at her handy work, she crept back into her room and grabbed her things, going off to take a shower.

Today was going to be one very interesting day…


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Just more one chapter to go :) My co-writer HoZ and I are grateful to everyone who had read and reviewed this story, and is still with us. By the way, we wrote this chapter together, so I hope you all like it :)**

CHAPTER NINETEEN

Vicky woke up a little while later and slowly made her way to the restroom, being careful not to wake up her still sleeping roommates, Miley and Lilly. As she passed by the front door, however, she noticed something lying on the ground nearby. She bent down to pick it up and smiled as she realized what it was: an old picture of her and Martina, taken one day when they were at school. She remembered it like it was yesterday…

They had been in computer lab, both looking bored to tears as they leaned against each other, trying to pay attention to the droning voice going on about databases.

"…_and so this is called the field, while that is called the record…" Vicky rested her chin in her right palm, her elbow supporting the rest of her arm on the table. A large mass leaned against her right, and Vicky looked over at Martina, who had rested her head on Vicky's shoulder. _

"_I'm bored."_

"_So am I." Vicky sighed and felt Martina adjust herself to a more comfortable position._

"_Stop using me as your own personal sofa!" Vicky hissed._

"_Ooh…someone's in a bad mood today!" Martina hissed back, leaning her back against Vicky's right side. _

"_I wouldn't know…you are too!" At that moment, a small click sounded out. Their eyes darted to their right, seeing a triumphant Chanelle hold up her cell phone._

"_Great picture guys!"_

Staring at the picture, Vicky knew exactly who had slipped it under the door, and a single tear trickled down her cheek.

"I love you too, Tine," she whispered. Her need to use the restroom suddenly forgotten, Vicky quickly pulled on her shoes and slipped out of the room. Approaching the door just across the hallway, she knocked softly on it.

"Come on in, Vic," Martina's voice called out. Smiling, Vicky walked in.

"Hey," Martina said quietly. She smiled, but it came out contorted by her nervousness.

"Hi," Vicky greeted her. "Look, there's no easy way to say this, so I'm just gonna come out with it... I'm sorry about yesterday okay? This kiss... it was my fault..." Martina silenced her with a finger against her lips.

"For once in your life Zammit, shut up and listen," she said playfully.

"You didn't do anything wrong yesterday, ok?" Martina continued. "I... was as much a part of that kiss as you were."

"So... what does this mean now?" Vicky asked uncertainly.

"Well, I know now my best friend was hiding her talent as a kisser," Martina joked. Vicky blushed a deep red.

"Martina!" Vicky squeaked.

"What?" Martina replied innocently.

"Are you _trying_ to make me die of embarrassment?" Vicky exclaimed. Martina laughed.

"I'm only teasing, okay? Take it easy."

"Okay... but no more kissing jokes!" Vicky demanded, half playfully. Martina held up her hands.

"All right, I swear, no more kissing jokes..." she said, trying her best to sound serious. She paused for a moment. "Does that include joking about making out?"

"_Martina_!" Vicky wailed. Martina buried her head in Vicky's shoulder and laughed silently.

"Can we please stop talking about kissing?" Vicky asked, cocking her head to one side and watching Martina carefully. "What made you talk to me anyways?" Martina blushed as she dug into her pockets.

"This." Vicky looked at the piece of paper and took it, unfolding it until she found her own work staring back up at her.

"I found this in Chanelle's bag," Martina explained. She hung her head and started to play with her loose hair. "I know I shouldn't have been snooping but I wanted to ask you about it and…"

"I wrote it for you," Vicky interrupted.

"For me?" Martina repeated, her voice barely above a whisper. Vicky nodded, struggling not to let her warring emotions show on her face.

"Yeah," she said softly. "I... I wanted you to know how much you meant to me. I just never got up the nerve to show it you." Martina swallowed and looked back down at the piece of paper in her hand, carefully reading the tender words of the poem her best friend had written for her. She let the words wash over her, taking in their full effect…

_I'm sorry that I told you the truth;_

_I know sometimes it hurts._

_I'm sorry I wasn't there for you;_

_I should have been there first._

_I'm sorry that I sometimes stare._

_I'm sorry that I lied._

_I'm sorry I bother you late at night._

_I'm sorry that I tried. _

_I'm sorry I thought you'd ever leave._

_I was being stupid and wrong._

_I'm sorry that I spend so much time with you._

_It's just…we've been friends for too long._

_I'm sorry that this is taking so long._

_Apologizing is hard._

_But I'd like to say thank you for being my friend._

_And this is long…so I'm gonna stop_

_And just say thanks for being there right 'till the end._

Martina smiled, feeling the tears coming. She blinked them away and looked up at her best friend.

"Vicky... this is... this is beautiful!" She felt tears sting her eyes. Vicky smiled and moved closer to Martina.

"I know that look. Don't cry on me now, come on..." Vicky slipped her arm around her best friend and tightened her grip on her.

"Do I _really_ mean this much to you?" Martina asked, even though she suspected she already knew the answer.

"Yeah... you do," Vicky answered quietly. "You all do. But to me, you're the most important."

"Oh, Vic...I love you too!" Martina gushed, hugging Vicky back fiercely. Vicky swallowed, taken a bit by surprise by Martina's admission.

"I... I love you too, Tina..." she managed. Then, for a long moment, there were no words; just Vicky and Martina holding each other tightly, each overwhelmed with the feeling they'd finally found where they belonged.

"Tina…" Vicky said softly, when she finally found her voice again. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Martina answered.

"Do you mean to say... you... uh..." Vicky swallowed. The best way to get out of this was to joke her way out of it.

"Tine... are you sayin' your gay?!" Martina released her friend from the hug and shrugged.

"Maybe," she responded. Why?" Vicky's eyes widened. She had not expected that response.

"Urm... well... I'm just asking, y'know..."

"Takes one to know one," Martina teased. Vicky blushed fiercely.

"Don't you dare...!" she shouted. Martina giggled again.

"Look Vic, I don't know if I'm gay or not... I just know I want to be with you."

"Really?" Vicky asked carefully. Martina smiled and nodded.

"Really," she answered. "Do you... do you want to be with me?" Her voice sounded so small, and so afraid, that it nearly broke Vicky's heart.

"You and no one else," Vicky said quietly, smiling a little. Martina brightened visibly.

"Hey, you think we could get t-shirts?" she asked suddenly.

"Huh?" Vicky replied, not understanding.

"Yeah... I was thinking of something red that says '_She's Mine!' _in big white letters." Martina smirked. "Gotta mark my property." Vicky laughed.

"You're bad," she giggled. Martina wagged her eyebrows.

"Would you prefer something else red?" she teased.

"Don't even think about it!" Vicky gasped. "I am _not_ going to hide a hickey from my parents!" Martina laughed out loud. Vicky smiled.

"Though I must admit, red really is my color!" she joked. Martina smiled too and put her hand on Vicky's waist.

"Now that it's official..."

"Oh no..." Vicky rolled her eyes, and felt her friend push her against the wall, gently, but not too much that she could easily slip out of her hold.

"You're mine now," Martina smiled devilishly, and Vicky felt a tight shiver run up her spine.

"I'm all yours..." she breathed. Vicky closed her eyes and slid down the wall, landing softly on the carpeted floor. Martina landed next to her and leaned forwards, capturing her friend's lips in a single, short kiss.

"So does this mean I can kiss you whenever I want now?" Martina asked mischievously.

"As long as we're careful," Vicky told her. "I'm not into performing in front of crowds," she added with a wink.

"Hey, private is good," Martina agreed with a smile. She started to slide her hand gently up Vicky's side, causing her girlfriend to shiver. Suddenly, a loud crash jolted the two young women out of their private moment. Martina turned to see Miley, Lilly, Chanelle and Luisa lying in a heap in the doorway nearby, their attempt at careful eavesdropping now ruined. Vicky laughed.

"You guys!"

"We just wanted to make sure you two finally figured out you belong together!" Lilly called out.

"What she said," Luisa agreed. Vicky laughed again and looked into Martina's intense gray-green eyes.

"Yeah, we figured it out," Vicky said softly, smiling. Martina put a hand up to her hair and smiled back. She turned to Chanelle and shrugged.

"So...just to make sure, just one more time...You're OK with this?" she asked. Chanelle laughed and nodded.

"Of course I am. You're my best friend... like I'd ever leave you like that just because of something like this!" Vicky pouted.

"What about me????" she complained. Chanelle and Luisa shared a glance and smiled.

"You're our Sistah, d'uh!" Luisa sniggered, moving forward and helping Vicky up. "Come on, you need to get out of this room and into yours... nice soft bed, warm pajamas and - girl, you need a bath!" Vicky laughed and started to move forward.

"I love you too, Lu."

"There's one more thing I need to do, though," Vicky said carefully. She looked over at Miley and Lilly and motioned them over.

"Guys, there's someone I'd like you to meet," she said softly. "Miley, Lilly... this is Martina."

"It's nice to finally meet you, Martina," Miley greeted her warmly. "Vicky's told us a lot about you."

"Miley and Lilly really helped me a lot when I was... struggling with how I felt about you," Vicky explained to her girlfriend. "They've been the best friends I could ask for."

"We just wanted to see you both happy," Lilly chimed in. "For the record... you two really do look good together, too." She smiled, and Martina couldn't help but smile back.

"Well, then. Miley, Lilly, this is my best friend, Chanelle." Martina smiled, gesturing to Chanelle. "I'm sorry to say you won't be meeting all of my friends any time soon, being the rest of them are all back in Malta." Lilly smiled at Chanelle.

"There are more of you?" she asked.

"Thea, Kim, Daniela, Gaby. Yeah that's basically the original group," Chanelle answered. Martina's smile disappeared.

"Oh no...Chan...what are they going to say about this?!" Vicky moved next to her girlfriend and curled her arms around her from the back. She placed her chin on Martina's shoulder and kissed her neck.

"Come on, Tine...don't worry...we'll get there when we get there...right now, all that really matters is..." she paused, not really knowing how to continue that sentence.

"All that matters is that you're happy together," Miley suggested. Vicky looked at her and smiled.

"You're right," she said softly. She planted another quick kiss on Martina's neck from behind. "As long as we're together, the rest doesn't matter. We can take anything life throws at us, together."

"Promise?" Martina asked her, smiling brightly.

"I promise," Vicky replied. Still smiling, Martina turned around in her girlfriend's embrace and kissed Vicky soundly. Luisa rolled her eyes.

"Get a room you two!" she teased. Chanelle looked over at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Like they haven't had their fair share of watching us snog our boyfriends." Vicky pulled away from the kiss and turned to look at Chanelle.

"Too true...I've watched you snog every boyfriend you've had from the ninth grade 'til now! All the way from Shaun to Surgei to Nathan and back to Shaun!" Chanelle blushed a deep crimson.

"Not my fault I always manage to get the guy I want," she quipped. Martina laughed and turned back to Vicky.

"Well, tables have turned. I got the girl I want."

"So how about you go take that shower, and then we spend some time together catching up?" Martina said to Vicky.

"Sounds good to me," Vicky answered. "I'd really like you to get to know Miley and Lilly too."

"You really care about them, don't you?" Martina asked her. Vicky nodded solemnly.

"Yeah I do," she answered simply.

"All right then... if they're your friends, I want them to be my friends too. Now go and take your shower; I'll meet you back in your room." She couldn't resist one more chance to make Vicky blush. "Let me know if you need any help though," she said with a smirk.

"Stop it Gerada!!" Vicky screamed, blushing a deep crimson. "Seriously, it's already the first day and you're ALREADY obsessed with my body!!" Martina smirked again and shrugged.

"What can I say; you do have a nice body..." Martina teased. Vicky rolled her eyes.

"You too...with all that training you do!" she retorted playfully.

"Now look who's talking, Zammit!" Martina teased her. "You want me and you know it!"

"I know I'm not gonna answer that," Vicky said with a laugh.

"...and I thought _we _were bad," Lilly whispered to Miley, grinning.

"At least Martina hasn't picked up some of your bad habits," Miley smirked.

"Bad habits? Me?" Lilly asked innocently.

"Yes, you, Miss Always-Looking-At-My-Butt," Miley laughed.

"Well, it _is_ nice," Lilly smirked. Vicky looked over at Miley and Lilly, putting a finger on her lips.

"Shush, or you'll rub off on her!" Martina narrowed her eyes.

"I heard that," she muttered. Vicky shrugged.

"I'm gonna go take that shower...you three: play nice." Martina laughed.

"Hobbok Vii." Vicky turned back around, smiling as she heard her native tongue.

"Hobbok, Tine."

"Was that Maltese?" Lilly asked as Vicky headed back to their room. Martina nodded.

"Yes... it means 'I love you'," she answered with a smile.

"Awww, that's sweet!" Lilly gushed.

"Yeah, yeah," Martina quipped, trying not to blush. "I bet you two do plenty mushier things when you're together! By the way, how did you meet Vicky?"

"She kinda saved our lives," Lilly answered.

"No 'kinda' about it, Lils," Miley replied. "Vicky _did_ save our lives."

"Really?" Martina asked quietly.

"Yup," Miley told her. "Tell you what: let's make ourselves comfortable and we'll tell you all about it."

Martina looked at the floor in the room she was sharing with Chanelle, Luisa and Emily. She thought back to a few months, maybe a year ago. Vicky had never mentioned anything about saving someone's life... or had she?

* * *

Back in her own room, Vicky took a deep breath and plunged her head under the warm water of the shower. She had never expected life to be this easy for her...then again, life had always been surprising to her. She let out a soft hum and smiled. The warm water felt great against her cold skin. As she turned off the shower, she wrapped a towel around her and quickly dried herself, and started getting dressed. As she dressed, she pondered. What would their friends back home say? Would they say nothing...or would they protest? Either way...what about their families?

* * *

Back in the other room, Martina sat on her bed in her room and looked over at Miley and Lilly.

"Tell me everything!"

"Wow, where do we start?" Lilly said, looking over at Miley.

"Well, we were on vacation in Malta a year ago," Miley began. She was careful to avoid any mention of her alter ego, and the real reason they had been in Malta. "I was already friends with Vicky - but that's another story."

"One you still haven't shared with me," Lilly pointed out, holding up a reminding finger and smiling.

"Well... I guess I could now, if Martina doesn't mind," Miley said hesitantly.

"Go ahead," Martina replied, already at easy in Miley and Lilly's company. "I wanna know just how you met my crazy girlfriend!" She stopped then, a silly grin splitting her face.

"What?" Miley asked her in amusement.

"Girlfriend... I called Vicky my girlfriend," Martina said, sounding slightly awestruck.

"Well, she is, isn't she?" Lilly responded.

"Yeah... yeah she is," Martina answered happily, "and I'm never letting her go."

Vicky chose that moment to enter the room with Emily, Suzanne, Maria, Michelle, Chanelle and Luisa. They grinned at each other and Martina's eyes drifted to Vicky. She stared at her girlfriend as she took in the sight. With her hair falling down in wet curls and her skin glowing slightly in the light of the room, Vicky looked truly beautiful, and Martina suddenly found herself quoting one of her least favorite poets.

"But soft, what light through yonder window breaks? It is the East, and you are my sun." Vicky laughed and put a hand over her chest, where her heart should be.

"My love is as bountiful as the sea, twice as deep."

"What the heck is that?" Lilly whispered to Miley.

"Shakespeare," Miley whispered back. "I think."

"No appreciation for the classics huh?" Vicky teased her, having heard their conversation.

"I just don't remember the classics," Lilly quipped. "Speaking of classics... Miley was about to tell Martina & I how you two first met."

"Oh yeah, at the golf course," Vicky said with a laugh. "I'm surprised I didn't get thrown out!"

"Thrown out?!" Luisa asked. "OH boy! I would love to see that!" Vicky grinned.

"Miley...do the honors and tell them what happened?"

"Well," Miley began, "it all started one day at the Malibu Oaks Golf Course, near Seaview High, where Lilly and I go to school. We were learning golf in our P.E. Class, but that day, Lilly was home sick..."

--

_"How the heck am I supposed to hold this thing again?"_ _Miley complained to herself, struggling to get a grip on her golf club. "I wish Lilly was here... she's the sporty one, not me!"_

_"FORE!!!" a girl's voice called out loudly. Moments later, a golf ball struck the tree Miley happened to be standing near, and she ducked instinctively as it bounced over her head._

_"Sheesh! Nobody told me golf was dangerous!" Miley muttered._

_"Looks like you lost your ball, Vii," she heard a man's voice say._

_"How are you gonna get it now?!" another male voice snorted. A scraping started at the fence behind her and Miley looked back just in time to see a girl fall cat-like to the grass ground and call back over the wall._

_"Stenewni nies! Malajr nigi!" the girl called out._

_"Iva, ta, orajt!" Someone else called loudly back, clearly the man from before._

_"Uh... are you supposed to be here?" Miley asked the strange girl. The girl looked up at Miley from behind her curly dark hair, her eyes shining behind a pair of glasses. She smiled._

_"Don't worry, I just came for my ball... you haven't seen it, have you?" she said casually._

_"Well, it almost hit me, if that's what you mean!" Miley retorted._

_"Sorry," the girl apologized. "That tree just jumped right out in front of me!" Miley couldn't help but laugh a little._

_"O-kay... you may stink at golf, but I like your sense of humor!" The girl grinned._

_"Life's too serious," she quipped. "Everybody needs to lighten up... after all, nobody gets out alive!" Miley laughed again and shook her head._

_"I bet you and Lilly would get along great."_

_"Who's Lilly?" the girl asked, now on her hands and knees, searching for her lost ball._

_"My best friend," Miley answered. "By the way... my name's Miley."_

_"Vicky," the girl replied. "Vicky Zammit; nice to meet you."_

_"You're not from around here, are you?" Miley asked, watching her search for the ball. "Your accent is too different...so are your looks; and your name."_

_"I'm from the other side of the world, if that's what you mean." The girl leaned back on her heels and looked up at the sky. "The sky is way different there. Everything is. The people, the cars, the cities, the language, the food..." she sighed and swept her eyes back to the ground. _

_"I miss home really. It was a lot more comfortable there, and I didn't have to put up with my obnoxious cousin James all the time."_

_"Home sounds different... a lot different." Miley smiled, feeling a sense of sympathy. "Where are you from?"_

_"Europe. Malta," the girl answered._

_"Never heard of it."_

_"Most Americans haven't." The girl found her ball and leapt up, smiling. "Sibtu."_

_"HUH?!" Miley asked, trying hard not to laugh and possibly insult the other girl._

_"Sorry, Maltese; slipped out." The girl grinned at Miley and went to the fence, putting the ball in her pocket. Without really knowing why, Miley found herself asking something totally unexpected._

_"Will I see you again?" she asked the girl. The girl turned around, blinked, then smiled. _

_"Of course. I'll be here for the rest of the summer. I'm staying at that swanky hotel by the beach." And with that, she had leapt over the wall and onto the other side._

--

"...so that's how Vicky and I first met," Miley finished.

"How come you never told me about any of that?" Lilly asked her.

"I guess 'cause I thought I must've imagined the whole crazy thing," Miley said with a laugh. "I sure didn't think I was ever gonna meet her again."

"I'm guessing you did, though," Martina quipped. "Vicky is one hard person to forget!"

"You could say that," Miley said, smiling. Vicky smiled.

"Hard to forget, am I?" She sat down by Martina's side and raised an eyebrow.

Martina laughed.

"You could say that..." she leaned in and kissed Vicky lightly. "After all...you are pretty unique." Lilly grinned.

"Now the real story; the one I was involved in... and how Vicky saved our lives!"

"More than once!" Vicky added, smiling.

Over the next few minutes, Miley and Lilly told Martina how they met in Malta and how Vicky and her brother had saved them from a ruthless criminal named Maximillian, who had been trying to steal her country's priceless national treasures.

"That psycho would've killed us both, if not for Vicky and her brother," Miley concluded solemnly.

"We owe them our lives." Martina looked up at her girlfriend in amazement.

"You really risked you life to help them?" she asked quietly. Vicky nodded.

"They're my friends," she said simply. Martina smiled and reached up to hug her,

"You're amazing, you know that?"

"I know..." Vicky said playfully. "How many times have I told you guys I'd die for any of you?" she gulped and stared at the floor.

"I suffer for the ones I love." Martina blinked and hugged her tighter, understanding what Vicky was talking about. Chanelle hung her head too and sat on Vicky's other side.

"Come on Vii...you...you couldn't stop it happening. He wouldn't want you to blame yourself." Chanelle's eyes misted as she clung to her best friend, and Vicky closed her eyes.

"Am I missing something?" Lilly asked. Miley nodded, feeling the same way. Martina, seeing that her girlfriend couldn't possibly answer, looked at her two new friends.

"Vicky saw her friend die a few years ago. He was a great guy, so I hear...his name was David."

"Do you... do you wanna talk about it, Vicky?" Miley asked her carefully. Her heart was aching with sympathy for her good friend. Vicky nodded and sniffed.

"David was my best friend, when I was younger," she began. "We used to be inseparable... but as we got older, we started to drift apart. By the time we were in Form 1, David fell in with a bad crowd. He started smoking... and skipping class..." Vicky stopped, a lump forming in her throat.

"You don't have to do this, Vic," Martina whispered.

"I want to," Vicky insisted, tears already beginning to glisten in her eyes. She drew in a ragged breath.

"David... got in a lot of trouble. They threatened to kick him out of school... and he fought with his parents all the time. You don't know how much it hurt, watching someone you care about just... self destruct in front of you like that." Vicky swallowed. "So I tried to talk with him one day."

--

_"Dave, can we talk?" Vicky asked, pocketing her hands and leaning against the garage door, watching David fix a tire on his bike._

_"Sure, Vic." He looked up and smiled, twirling the spanner in his hand. "What's on your mind?"_ _Vicky came next to him and handed him a smaller spanner._

_"Well... I know how you've been hanging out with all those tough kids and stuff and I was wondering if maybe we could spend a bit more time together..."_

_"You jealous?" Dave retorted._ _Vicky laughed. _

_"'Course not, Dave, don't be stupid." Vicky looked at the bike and shrugged. "But ever since your Dad died and you ended up with a step dad, you've been..."_

_"What? Reserved? Bad-ass? Stupid?!" he yelled. He threw the spanner to the ground and glared at Vicky. Being three years older, he looked a lot more imposing. "Spit it out."_

_"All of the above! Dave, you're gonna get cancer with all that smoking and drinking and all that stuff!" Dave looked away._

"_It's not like anyone would care," he muttered._

--

"...That's when he decided he didn't want to talk to me anymore. In the summer after Form 2, he got leukemia. He changed then... he started smiling more often and he laughed with me too. Then...one night...I went to see him at the Hospital..."

--

_"They...they told me I'm gonna die..." he sobbed, each sob shaking his body. Vicky hugged him, feeling the tears fall past her eyelids. "I'm going to die...all these things they bought me to keep me happy… USELESS!!!"_

_"Come on Dave...you'll be fine...you'll live..."_

_"If I do...Vic...I want to help all the kids like me. I want to help them all..."_ _Vicky sniffed and hugged him tighter._

_"And I'll help too."_

--

"...Three nights later, he died." Vicky sighed. "I was there when it happened. He looked so peaceful...one minute, he was asleep. The next, he was gone."

"I'm so sorry, Vicky," Miley whispered, hugging Vicky gently. Lilly quickly joined her.

"I sat there and held his hand the whole time," Vicky managed through her tears. "It was so... quiet. There was no noise, no tremble... just peace." She squeezed her eyes shut, letting her tears flow freely. She wasn't alone; there wasn't a dry eye in the room.

"He was lucky to have you as his friend," Martina whispered to her girlfriend. "I also know he's resting in peace now, grateful for everything you did for him."

"I hope so," Vicky managed through her sobs. "It wasn't fair what happened to him... I miss him so much...!"

"When God says it's your time, there ain't much you can do," Miley whispered sadly. "I know it's sad, but now that he's with God, he's not hurting anymore... the leukemia can't hurt him now. He's at peace, Vicky..."

"An' now he's watching you from Heaven, like you watched out for him when he was here," Lilly added.

"You guys know what it's like... don't you?" Martina asked Miley. Miley nodded.

"I lost my Mum. But...you learn to live..." she looked at Martina and smiled. "Because I know she's still watching over us." Martina looked over at Vicky.

"Remember when I was hysterical...when the anniversary of my grandfather's death came along?" Vicky nodded.

"Yeah; you wouldn't stop crying or screaming." Vicky put her arms on Chanelle and Martina's shoulders and hugged them to her.

"You two are always the root of my problems!"

"OI!" they both shouted out playfully, looking at Vicky with wide grins. Vicky smiled back and sighed.

"Well...you guys did become my friends. You chose it. I'm here to stay whether you like it or not. So you might as well make the most out of me!" Martina laughed and kissed Vicky's cheek.

"How did we ever become friends?" she asked playfully. Vicky shrugged.

"I don't know. You seemed like a nice person so I talked to you."

"NO...actually you dropped a pencil," Martina reminded her with a smile. Vicky rolled her eyes.

"Whatever," she laughed.

"One thing you never have to worry about Vic, is that we all love you," Chanelle said warmly. "We're your friends, and we always will be."

"That's right," Miley agreed. "Friends to the end!"

"What she said," Lilly added with a smile. Vicky laughed and hugged them both.

"Thank you so much for being my friends," she whispered through her tears - joyful ones this time.

"It's been our pleasure," MIley said warmly, "and now we have new friends." She reached over and hugged Martina as well, Lilly soon following suit. Martina hugged them both back.

"It's so nice to see you and Vicky finally together, and so happy," Miley gushed.

"We should do some couple stuff now!" Lilly suggested excitedly. Martina arched an amused eyebrow.

"Like what?" she asked warily. Emily glomped Vicky from behind.

"Group hug!" All the girls hugged each other, laughing as they fell into a heap. The Maltese teenagers stood up and put their hands in the centre of the circle they had formed.

"Sisters by Heart, Sisters and Friends. 5D Sisters till the end!" They started to laugh, hanging onto each other for support. Miley and Lilly found themselves laughing with them, and soon, all the teenagers where out of breath.

"I laugh so much when I'm around you guys..." Vicky smiled, putting a hand on her aching stomach from all the laughter.

"That's what we do best," Emily joked.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I really don't feel like going anywhere," Vicky said, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Me either," Martina agreed.

"How about we just stay here then, and talk?" Lilly suggested. "You guys can tell us about Malta, and we can tell you about Malibu!"

"Any cute guys there?" Luisa quipped.

"I wouldn't know," Lilly deadpanned. Miley giggled. Vicky smiled.

"Well...let's see..." She put her hand on Martina's lap and smiled. "Geographically, I live five minutes away from Martina, who lives five minutes away from Chanelle. Luisa, Emily, Suzanne, Maria and Michelle live about ten or twenty minutes away from my house. And really, we don't care about anything else in geography." She laughed again.

"Historically, we started out in Form 3," Emily said with a grin.

"Scientifically, we're geniuses," Martina quipped. "And physically, we're fit!"

"And Malibu?" they all asked. Miley and Lilly laughed, settling themselves comfortably on the other bed in the room.

"Malibu...well, let's see where we can start..." and with that, they talked into the steadily growing night, about anything they asked each other.


	20. Chapter 20

**Heir here! This is our finale in this story! I know, I know…sad…but, all good things come to an end so that better unexpected things way start!!!! So we'd like to say thanks to every person who's read this story through and through and all those who reviewed! We hope that maybe more people can see this story and like it, following on to its sequel! So people, look out for the sequel called _Bianco Come Il Neve _("White As The Snow") and we hope that you'll enjoy it too! I'd like to thank Data for helping out with the writing so much, because I honestly couldn't have done it without him!**

**Thanks everyone and we hope that you enjoyed these last, rather long, two chapters!**

**Sincerely**

**HoZ (soon to change name to Hypnozing!)**

CHAPTER TWENTY

Vicky yawned and screwed her eyes tighter shut as she felt a soft something tickle her face. She groaned and turned her face over, but still she felt something there. She loosened the stress she was putting on her forehead and eyes and let her brain register her surroundings and position. Her arms were being pinned down and there was the familiar smell of lemons above her. She smiled and half-opened her eyes, feeling her girlfriend come down and capture her lips. Vicky sighed and smiled when the kiss ended.

"Morning..." Martina let go of Vicky and fell on her left side.

"Bongu."

"I think I could get used to waking up this way," Vicky purred.

"Oh yeah?" Martina replied.

"Definitely," Vicky whispered, and she reached up to kiss Martina again.

"No jokes about my kissing either," Vicky teased, when they were forced to stop to take a breath.

"Who, me?" Martina asked innocently. "Never... I would never say anything about my girlfriend's magnificent lips!"

"You are _so_ bad!" Vicky laughed. Martina smiled and laid her head back on the pillow. Vicky started to play with the blonde's fringe, rubbing a strand of hair between her fingers.

"You're so beautiful...how did I ever became so lucky?" she wondered aloud. Martina put her arms around Vicky's hips, pulling them both closer together. She closed her eyes and reveled in the warmth of their bodies.

"Who knows? We both got lucky..." she said softly. Vicky smiled.

"Mhm..." she put her right hand around Martina's shoulders and closed her eyes too. After a few moments of silence, she decided to start the day off with a little humor.

"Who would you say was the more dominant of us in this relationship then?" Vicky asked jokingly, her left hand slowly snaking across Martina's waist.

"Definitely me... I have you shivering at the slightest touch..." Martina answered. To emphasize her point, she ran her hand quickly across Vicky's exposed arms, causing the other girl to shudder. "Told you."

"You play dirty, Gerada," Vicky growled playfully.

"I could play dirtier," Martina smirked. Vicky blushed deeply.

"Don't even start that again!" she managed. "I swear, am I gonna have to make you take a cold shower this morning?" Martina stuck her tongue out.

"You're no fun," she pouted.

"Sure I am," Vicky said with a smile. "Just not _that_ kinda fun!" She reached under the covers and drew the fingers of one hand along Martina's bare leg, causing her girlfriend to gasp.

"Doesn't mean we can't find other games to play," Vicky whispered, her voice low and sultry.

"All right you two, get a room," Luisa complained from across the room.

"Uh, Lu? We're _in_ a room," Vicky pointed out.

"Yeah, with me in it," Luisa muttered. "I swear, you guys are gonna scar me for life!" Vicky and Martina both laughed out loud.

"How many times did I have to watch you with your boyfriends?" Vicky countered, still laughing.

"We weren't feeling each other up across the room from our friends, either," Luisa teased.

"We're not doing anything like that!" Vicky sputtered.

"Oh yeah?" Luisa challenged. "Where are your hands right now, Vic?" Vicky shared a quick, mischievous look with Martina.

"Somewhere nice and warm," Vicky replied, struggling to keep a straight face.

"Yeah, good thing I never wear a bra to bed, huh Vic?" Martina added. Luisa's face turned bright red.

"OMG! You _guys_!!" she exclaimed. Vicky and Martina howled with laugher.

"Please, like we'd really do that," Martina managed, tears now running down her cheeks. "Oh Lu, you should've seen the look on your face!"

"Bimbo!" The two chorused, sitting up in bed. They grinned at Luisa, and Martina found Vicky's hand almost instinctively.

"You ain't happy for us?" she asked, a familiar glint in her eye.

Luisa smiled and shrugged.

"I am. It's gonna take some getting used to though, having two of my best friends dating...when they're girls." Vicky's face sobered up, her hand sliding out of Martina's hold. She walked to Luisa's side and smiled.

"Lu, I don't expect you to understand what it's like but...well...just know that I'm not going to break up with Martina because one friend feels uncomfortable." Luisa smiled. Vicky had a way with words that always made a person understand.

"I know Vic." She looked up at the taller girl and winked. "If the rest of the world turns their back on you, I'll still be here. I promise." Vicky blinked back tears and hugged her friends.

"Thanks Lu." Martina watched from across the room, feeling slightly out of place. Vicky had always been very close to her friends, but she tended to be rather close to her clique from school; but she knew that Vicky would never forget her.

"Vic...I..." Vicky looked up at Martina and went back to the other side of the room and sat back down.

"What's on your mind?" she asked soothingly. Martina sighed.

"Let's call the others back in Malta...and tell them the good news," Martina suggested. Vicky's face lit up.

"I'll get dressed and we can go outside and call them!"

* * *

A few hours time difference away, a brunette sat at her computer early in the morning, watching website adverts flick by as she loaded a new game on the internet. Her cell phone vibrated, and she reached for it without even looking at the Caller ID.

"Hello?"

"Hey Thea, it's Tine."

"So what are you up to, Tine? How are things in the Alps?" Thea asked.

"Couldn't be better," Martina said with a smile. "In fact, I've got some good news to share with you!"

"What kinda good news?" Thea asked curiously. Martina took a deep breath.

"Vicky and I are together," she replied.

"Together?" Thea repeated. "What do you mean?"

"We're girlfriends now, silly," Martina laughed a little. "Vicky and I are in love!" Thea was quiet for a long moment.

"Seriously?" she asked quietly. "Like, with each other?" Thea suddenly lost all interest in the game on her computer screen and jumped to her feet.

"No way!! You...you're...you're bluffing!" Martina chuckled on the other side, and Thea sat back heavily down.

"I'm not, silly." Thea closed her eyes.

"Say it again...with a straight face."

"What? The silly part?"

"No, dumbo! The 'I'm in love' part!" Martina took a deep breath and Thea could hear the smile on her face.

"Me and Vicky are in love with each other." Thea smiled herself, bringing her knees up to her chin.

"I believe you..." she said, recognizing the truth in her best friend's voice. Martina laughed again and sighed.

"Thanks Thea. Look, I'm...gonna call the others and tell them, OK?"

"Kay..." Thea made to cut the line when she turned back to the phone.

"Wait! Tine...promise me you won't ever make-out in front of us!" Martina gave a small 'pff' of sarcastic annoyance.

"It'll be hard, but I'll try."

"What's hard?" Vicky whispered into Martina's ear, making her girlfriend shiver.

"Thea made me promise we wouldn't make out in front of them," she whispered back, grinning.

"Where's the fun in that?" Vicky quipped.

"I heard that!" Thea said loudly on the other end.

"All right Thea, I'm gonna let you go so I can call the others. Bye!" Thea said goodbye as well and Martina hung up.

"So, who now?" Vicky asked.

"Kim, I guess," Martina replied. She quickly dialed their friend Kim's number and soon after her familiar voice greeted them on the other end of the phone.

"Hey, Tine! What's up?" Kim greeted Martina happily.

"I've got some really good news I want to share with you," Martina said. "You'll never guess!"

"You and Vicky finally stopped playing around and admitted you're in love with each other?" Kim asked. Martina's jaw dropped.

"How did you...?"

"Oh please!" Kim laughed. "Unlike most people, I have a talent for seeing these kind of things." Kim swished back her long brown hair out of her face as she stood in the early morning air on her balcony.

"So...you're OK with it?"

"D'uh!" Kim laughed again, closing her eyes. "Tine, I'm happy for you guys!" Martina breathed a sigh of relief and Kim smiled.

"Come on Tine, I'm never gonna stop being your friend over something like this." She smiled. "Just promise me two things."

"What?"

"One: You do not make out in front of us. And two: You stay together and don't hurt each other. You two are perfect for each other."

"Is _everyone_ gonna ask us that?!" Vicky grumbled. "I swear, we're gonna have to hide in an alley to kiss!" Martina choked back a laugh.

"You okay, Tine?" Kim asked.

"I'm fine," Martina managed. "Vicky's just trying to make me laugh."

"Not what I thought you were gonna say," Kim said with a smile.

"Do I want to know?" Martina asked her.

"Probably not," Kim replied, grinning. "Just keep it PG there, okay?" Martina rolled her eyes and grinned.

"I am most certainly not going to try anything of the sort, Kimberly!" Kim laughed.

"Yeah, because you've never been as far as second base... I know you Tine. You're talking to a very reliable source here! Just... be careful, OK?"

"I will be." Martina smiled, causing Vicky to smile too. "Bye Kim."

"Bye Kim!" Vicky called loudly. Kim laughed before saying her own farewell.

"Let's call Gaby next!" Vicky eagerly suggested, pointing at the cell phone screen. "You think we'll reach her?"

"We reached the others, why not her?" Martina instantly dialed Gaby's number and waited...

* * *

On the other side of the world, Gabriella, or Gaby to her friends, was sitting in her room, an electric guitar's strumming sounding through the amplifier as she played. Her cell phone disturbed her out of her quiet reverie and she picked up almost immediately.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Gab, it's Tine."

_"And me!" _somebody shouted in the background.

"Hey Tine, Hey Vic. What's up?"

"Nothing much, we just called to tell you something important..." Martina said carefully. Gaby narrowed her eyes suspiciously, and crossed her legs.

"What kind of importance...?"

"Well... the Vicky-and-I-are-not-just-friends-anymore kind of importance," Martina said quickly.

"Are you serious?" Gaby replied, already sounding excited.

"Very serious," Martina said solemnly. "We're in love with each other, Gab." A moment later, a high-pitched excited scream echoed from the other end of the phone.

"I knew it!" Gaby giggled. "I am _so_ happy for you guys!" Vicky rubbed her ears, mouthing an 'ow'.

"Did she have to scream?" she quipped. Gaby was jumping on her bed, her short brown hair whipping around her cheeks.

"Oh guys! You do not know how amazing this is! I mean...you're so not afraid to be different! You're going against the tide here!" Martina smiled, feeling soft tears come to her eyes.

"Thanks Gab...that means a lot." Vicky curled her arms around Martina's waist and hugged her close.

"Tell Gaby thanks for whatever she said that made you cry," she whispered. Martina laughed and said so to Gaby, who laughed as well.

"Keep it PG over there...see you next week, ay?"

"Ay!" Vicky shouted back, grinning. "Love you Gab!"

"Love you guys too." Gaby hung up, and Martina turned around in Vicky's embrace to face her.

"You are so warm." Vicky smiled and hugged Martina even closer.

"Oh really?"

"Uh huh," Vicky replied softly. "I could snuggle with you all day."

"So what's stopping you?" Martina asked, smiling broadly.

"Aside from the fact we'd have to hear Lu complaining all day?" Vicky quipped, her own smile growing larger. Martina shrugged.

"I don't know what goes on in your head," she laughed. "How can I answer that?" Vicky put one of her hands out, palm facing Martina. Martina did the same, putting their palms together.

"I swear your fingers just get longer Vic," Martina said softly. Vicky smiled.

"That's because I play the piano," she answered. Martina smiled back, closing the space between them with a kiss. Vicky intertwined their hands, letting her other hand rise up Martina's back, pressing her body closer. She broke the kiss, only to give Martina a soft kiss on her nose.

"That tickles!"

"Oh?" Vicky replied playfully. "How about this?" She lowered her head and began placing small, soft, feathery kisses along Martina's jawline and slowly down her neck. Martina gave a strangled gasp and carefully pulled Vicky away.

"What's wrong?" Vicky asked her, concerned.

"Nothing... there's nothing wrong," Martina said, sounding slightly out of breath. "I just had to stop you before I did something that would've embarrassed our roommates even more!" Vicky felt her cheeks grow warm.

"You mean...?"

"Yeah," Martina replied, smiling shyly. "I mean."

"Oh gosh! I'm sorry Tine!" Vicky gasped.

"For what?" Martina quipped. "You have no idea how incredible that felt! Although... I could fix that." She smirked, and Vicky felt her heart start to beat faster.

"Should we leave the room?" Lilly called out loudly.

"Either that, or I think we're about to get a show we don't want," Miley deadpanned. Vicky and Martina laughed out loud.

"Come on you guys, we have more self control than that!" Vicky chuckled.

"Tell you what," Miley offered. "If you can behave long enough for us to all go get some breakfast, we'll turn around and let you two have a proper good morning kiss. Deal?"

"Deal!" Martina called out quickly, before Vicky could say anything. Vicky laughed again... but her laugh soon turned into another sound completely when she felt Martina's soft lips capture hers once again. Martina smirked as she pulled away form Vicky. Vicky nodded, out of breath.

"OK...Deal..."

"Isn't there one more person we need to call first?" Martina asked Vicky, holding up her cell phone. Vicky nodded and grabbed it, dialing in their friend Stephanie's number.

Stephanie, or Steffy to anyone who knew her well, was just putting the finishing touches of styling gel on her wild curly hair. Today, it had at least submitted to the gel.

"Steff, phone for you!" her mother called out. Steffy put her hands under the running water, dried them quickly and ran to the kitchen, grabbing her cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Steff!" Martina greeted her happily.

"Hey, Tine!" Stephanie replied. "How's your vacation going?"

"It's the best vacation I've ever been on," Martina replied honestly.

"Oh?" Stephanie asked, amusement in her voice. "What'd I miss?"

"Well, actually..." Martina said hesitantly. "Vicky and I are together now." Stephanie laughed.

"O-kay...!"

"Seriously, Steff! We're... well, we're girlfriends now!" Stephanie chuckled.

"Ehe...yeah...hmm, are you full on girlfriends or not?" Martina handed the phone to Vicky, who laughed.

"Seriously Steff, Tine doesn't understand our slang!"

"So are you?" Steff pressed.

"Hmm...I'm guessing yeah, full on," Vicky replied thoughtfully.

"So, everything full on?"

"Don't get too crazy Steff! We haven't gone that far!"

"OK, OK. I'm just joking!" Stephanie blew on her fingers in an attempt to dry the small water droplets still hanging to them.

"I'm happy for you guys...I really am!" she smiled. "And I hope that no one ever has to hurt you guys or anything, because then they'll have to answer to me and every single friend of yours who knows about this!" Vicky smiled.

"Thanks Steff."

"We love you Steff!" Martina called out.

"I love you guys too... I gotta go, bye!" After hanging up, Vicky looked into Martina's eyes and smiled.

"Now what?"

"Well..." Vicky began. The sound of her stomach rumbling quickly interrupted her.

"Maybe we should get some breakfast?" Martina said teasingly. Vicky blushed slightly.

"Come on," Martina continued, smiling. She took Vicky's hand in her own. "Let's go join our friends and get some food."

"We better hurry then, before Lilly eats it all," Vicky giggled.

* * *

"They really are sweet you know," Martina said thoughtfully, as she and Vicky walked downstairs to the hotel's restaurant a few minutes later.

"Yeah they are," Vicky agreed. "I'm really luck to call them my friends."

"_Our_ friends," Martina corrected with a smile. Vicky put a finger gun to her forehead.

"Oh, duh! Okay, yeah..._our_ friends," she said with a smile. She squeezed Martina's hand and let go of it as they entered the dining room.

"I'm going for pancakes and Swiss Chocolate this morning."

"I'm going for the same thing you're going for!" Martina responded, grabbing a plate and piling it high with pancakes.

"Careful! If your coach finds out you ate so much fats and carbohydrates he'll never let you leave the training ground!" Vicky told her, laughing.

"I don't really care. I have an awesome figure! Besides, you said so yourself." Vicky narrowed her eyes and put her free hand on her hip, almost as if to say 'Excuse me?!'. Martina looked up at her and scoffed back a laugh.

"Don't play sass with me, Zammit. I know all the right buttons to push to get what I want." She moved away from the table, brushing Vicky's arm in the process. "And I always get what I want."

"Except one particular boy!" Vicky hurried after her. "What was his name again? Oh, that's right: _Alvin_." Martina shrugged.

"Water under the bridge…" As they neared the table where their friends were sitting, Martina looked over at Vicky and smiled.

"I still remember when I first actually realized I had feelings for you…"

--

_Martina shivered as she stepped out into the heavy rain from the school doors. She reached into her bag, remembering that she hadn't packed her umbrella._

_"Oh come on!!!" she grumbled, putting the bag on her head and running up the road to the zebra crossing. She needed to catch the bus today…_

_"Hey! Tine!" She turned around, to find an umbrella hoisted above her head. Vicky held the black umbrella above their heads like a shield and walked slowly with her._

_"Come on, you can hide under my shield tonight, damsel!"_ _Martina laughed and Vicky put her arm around her shoulders, pulling her further under the umbrella._

_"You're gonna get wet and catch cold…"_

_"What about you?"_

_"I'll be fine." Vicky smiled at Martina and Martina felt a warm sensation pass up her spine. She looked at Vicky, who was staring ahead._

Why do I feel this way?! Do I… no I can't! _She looked away and gulped. _How come I never noticed how Vicky's eyes look so beautiful in this light? Stop it Martina! You are not falling in love with a girl! You aren't allowed to!

_"You OK?" Vicky asked her._ _Martina nodded._

_"I'm fine…"_

I won't let her know…not for now…until I'm sure that this isn't love…I don't want it to be…

_"You're awfully quiet," Vicky continued. "Are you sure you're all right?"_

_"Yeah," Martina replied, though she didn't sound at all convincing. Realizing Vicky was smart enough, and knew her well enough, to not let her answer go unchallenged, Martina quickly decided to change the subject._

_"So how are things going with Emily's friend David?" she asked instead. Vicky looked at her strangely._

_"Um... okay, I guess. He's really nice and cute and all, but..."_

_"Vicky! Don't tell me you're gonna pass up _another_ one!" Martina protested. Vicky just shrugged._

_"He's just not... for me, okay?" she said softly._

_"I don't want you to be alone," Martina said tenderly, reaching up to gently brush a few stray strands of dark curly hair away from her best friend's face._

_"I'm not alone... I have you," Vicky replied, smiling again._

_"Vic..."_

_"Look, I know there's someone out there for me, and I know I'll find them... I'm startin' to think I'm just not looking in the right place," Vicky said quietly._

_"They'll be the luckiest person in the world, to have you," Martina said with a smile._

Oh God... did I just say that?!

_"Really?"_ _Vicky asked, looking at her best friend strangely. Martina nodded enthusiastically._

_"Absolutely; whoever wins the heart of Victoria Melita Zammit... will have the greatest treasure in the world." She looked down then, suddenly unable to meet Vicky's eyes. Vicky grinned._

"_You make it sound like a game show."_

_"Life's a game, Vic. A game we're all gonna win in the end. Everyone wins something."_ _Vicky sauntered under the bus stop tent and put the umbrella down._

_"That's deep."_

_"Thanks." Martina sat down on the bench and buried her face in her hands._

Why am I being so obvious, huh?!

_"You sure you OK?" Vicky asked again. "What, did you make a really huge mistake in the Biology Exam paper this morning?"_ _Martina looked up and laughed._

_"Yeah; wasn't sure if I should have chosen Question 5 or Question 6. Which did you choose?"_ _Vicky shrugged._

_"The one about Birth Control."_

_"I chose that too…" Martina smiled. "Easy question."_

_"Very easy."_ _A sleek black car pulled up by the two and Vicky smiled. Her brother's head popped out of the car window, smiling._

_"Hey, Vii. Need a lift home?" Robert was living in Xgħajra now after his marriage to Tiziana, very close to Marsascala, Martina's hometown. He had also bought a new car after getting a rather good promotion at his workplace, WH Law, that dealt with gaming websites and betting booth licenses._

_"Sure, but can you give my friend a lift too? She lives in Marsascala." Robert nodded and the two girls climbed into the back seat of his car and made themselves comfortable. As Vicky's brother starting driving again, Vicky leaned in close to Martina and whispered to her._

_"That was... really sweet, what you said before," she said softly. Martina blushed._

_"I meant every word of it, you know," she admitted._

_"Too bad I can't seem to find that person," Vicky said with a sad smile._

_"Maybe you just haven't been looking in the right place," Martina whispered under her breath._

Stop that!

_"You think I might find this person somewhere else then? Like... they're right under my nose?!"_ _Martina shrugged._

_"Maybe."_

_"Hey, Vic, where does your friend live?" Robert asked from the front seat._

_"She has a name you know!" Vicky grinned, leaning back and looking out of the window._

_"It's Martina," she continued._

_"OK then. Martina, where do you live?" Robert asked._

_"Bella Vista.. .in the road were Lawrence Gonzi lives." Lawrence Gonzi was a politician and the Prime Minister of Malta. He was also the leader of the Nationalist Department._

_"Right. What's the name of the house?"_

_"Painted Lady." Martina smiled. "It's the name of a butterfly," she added hastily. "We used to go catch them and then Dad used to stuff them. My bro used to help."_

_"You have a brother?" Robert asked. Martina nodded._

_"His name's Clive."_

_"Clive Gerada?"_

_"Yeah, why?"_

_"I'm his tutor in European Law," Robert answered with a smile. "He is a lawyer, right?"_

_"Yeah..." Martina looked to her left. Vicky was staring out of the window, and Martina reached over to put her hand on Vicky's shoulder._

_"You OK, Vii?" she asked carefully._

_"What do you think of me, Martina?" Vicky asked. Martina blinked, surprised by the question. She swallowed._

_"You're my best friend," she said simply. "You're sweet, and funny, and you've always been there when I needed you." Martina suddenly felt bold._

_"You've also got the best smile of anyone I know... and a body most of us would kill for." Vicky looked at Martina strangely._

_"You really think that" she asked quietly. Martina nodded._

_"You tell anyone and I'll deny it though!" she joked. Vicky smiled back. In her mind though, she was already replaying what Martina had just said to her... and her quick-thinking mind suddenly caught a tell-tale part of Martina's compliment about her body..._

Most of... us?

_"I hate wet uniforms, don't you?" Vicky mumbled, staring down at their striped school uniform. "They stick to us like wet cat fur!"_

_"Not the best expression I was looking for..." Martina joked, looking down at her own clothes._ _Vicky gulped and looked up._

_"You've got a great smile too."_ _Martina looked at Vicky and raised an eyebrow._

_"Oh?"_

_"Yeah... it just says 'I'm cheeky and a joker. Fear me'!"_ _Martina laughed, settling into her seat more comfortably._

_"What about my smile?" Vicky asked her, smiling hopefully._

_"What?" Martina replied blankly._

_"My smile... you said I have the best smile of anyone you know," Vicky replied. Had she heard wrong?_

_"Oh!" Martina blushed slightly. "Well... you do. You smile and it just... lights up a room, you know? I look at your smile and... I just want to smile too."_

_"Awww, Tine! That's sweet, thank you!" Without really thinking about it, Vicky reached over and gently took Martina's hand in hers. Martina looked down at her hand and felt a blush creep up to her cheeks._

Wh-what is wrong with me?! Why can't I concentrate??? Why...why is my heart beating so fast?

_Martina looked back up at Vicky, who had let go of her hand and was curled up on the seat, her eyes closed. Martina recognized the posture… Vicky was tired._

Her hair looks so great when it's wet... and her skin is positively glowing! And her eyes... when they're open... they make you feel like they're the only thing that truly matters...

_She lifted her hand to Vicky's cheek and brushed a strand of hair away._

I would kill to know what her lips feel like, what they taste like. No Tine! Stop it!!! Stop acting like you love her! You don't!

_Her cheeks burnt with guilt as she looked away, shutting her eyes._

What is wrong with me?!

_As she rested, Vicky thought back to what Martina had said to her earlier. If she hadn't known better, she would've sworn Martina seemed to... like her. That was impossible though. It had to be. Martina was a girl; she was a girl. It could never happen._

_Despite the fact she was certain she had been mistaken about what Martina had said before, Vicky found herself beginning to wonder what it would be like if she and Martina really were together. She was surprised when her heart began to beat faster as an image of the two of them kissing suddenly entered her mind. She wondered what it would be like to have Martina's warm body pressed against her, running her fingers through Martina's soft blonde hair, their lips moving together..._

_Vicky sat up quickly, her eyes snapping open, alarmed at the way her body was responding to the thoughts._

_"Whoa, you okay Vic?" Martina asked her._

_"Y-yeah," Vicky responded nervously. "F-fine and dandy." Martina leaned closer to Vicky and put her hand on her forehead._

_"No…you're not…" She took in Vicky's features and frowned._

_"Shiny eyes, red cheeks, panting, sweaty brow and hot forehead." Martina clicked her tongue nervously. "Do you have a cold or something?"_ _Vicky nodded, eager to not let her best friend find out the real reason she had these features._

_"Hmm…" Martina sighed. "Don't get sick on me, Vic."_

_"Tine! I'm fine!" Vicky practically snapped at her friend, pulling away from her and looking out the window. "It's just a cold..."_ _Martina looked to her feet, surprised at the sudden outburst._

_"Well... I-I'm sorry for caring." Vicky sighed._

_"No. I'm sorry. Look I just...I just..." She let out a frustrated sigh. "I just have a bit of a prob right now, kay?"_

_"Need any help dealing with it?" Martina asked, smiling now. Vicky looked at Martina for a long moment, an odd expression on her face._

_"Um, no... I think I just need some rest; but thanks, Tine."_

_"Hey, what are best friends for?" Martina said with a smile._

Especially one who wishes she could be something more...

"_OK, we're here," Robert looked towards the back and smiled. "Call me if you ever need a lift, ladies." V__icky smiled at Martina and watched her leave._

_"Bye, Tine."_

_"Bye Vii." Martina closed the door and ran up to the large black gate outside her house. She entered into their small yard and ran up the steps to her house, running under the verandah before she could get any wetter. She unlocked the door with her house key, and entered the house just as the black car drove out of sight._

_"Hey, Tine. Woah!" her brother stopped in his tracks, mouth agape. "You look horrible! What happened?!"_ _Martina shrugged._

_"Life, I guess." She trudged to her room, depositing her wet uniform in her personal laundry basket, then lying on her bed, but not before catching a glimpse of herself in the mirror. She did look horrible. Close to tears in fact._

_"This is not good…" she gulped. "I should forget about this and… pretend it's not happening; I will never fall for my best friend…never!"_

_--_

"I guess you changed your mind," Vicky said with a smile.

"I just never thought you'd feel the same way," Martina replied. "I was afraid you'd hate me..."

"Never," Vicky said softly. "I could never hate you, Tine... I love you."

"I love you too, Vic... I always will." Martina leaned forward and kissed Vicky softly.

"Behave," Vicky teased her. "Let's get our breakfast now, huh?"

At the table with Miley and Lilly, Chanelle and Emily where recounting various school mishaps that had happened during the years they had attended St Joseph's. Amongst them, they recounted the time Vicky had lost a tennis ball over the wall to a swamp on the other side of the school yard, and the time Luisa had miscalculated a baseball bat and hit the ball over the wall and into the cemetery next door.

"Oh! We forgot to mention the time we found a dead rat in the school yard! We thought it was a mouse, but Vicky said it was a rat! Then Martina said, 'What's the difference between rats and mice?' only it came out as 'mats and rice!''

"Oh! What about when the Italian students had to take desks to some other class, and when they brought them back they created a barricade, and Vicky and Martina started piling tables on each other 'til the barricade got fixed!"

"The funniest time was when Vicky decided she wanted to sing for Prize Day auditions!" Emily grinned, remembering the memory well.

"Good morning ladies!" Vicky said cheerfully as she and Martina sat down at the table with their own plates of food.

"About time you two," Lilly teased.

"We were talking," Martina replied innocently, though the look she shared with Vicky was anything but.

"Uh huh," Lilly quipped. "I'll bet you..." The last part of the sentence was cut off by Miley's hand, which clamped itself over Lilly's mouth.

"Don't mind my girlfriend, she knows she shouldn't talk with her mouth full!" Miley said brightly. Lilly glared at her and Miley leaned over to whisper something in her ear. Watching their antics together, Vicky and Martina had to laugh.

"Think we'll ever be that bad?" Martina asked her girlfriend.

"Nah... I bet we'll be worse!" Vicky said with a laugh.

"Are you going to behave now?" Miley asked teasingly. Lilly nodded and Miley carefully removed her hand from Lilly's mouth.

"You know, most people think I'm cute," Lilly half-complained.

"I think you're more than cute," Miley replied with a smile, "but Vicky and Martina have been embarrassed enough for one day, okay?"

"Fine," Lilly quipped. She grinned though, making it clear she wasn't seriously pouting.

"So, now that we've got _that_ out of the way... what do you two have planned for today?" Vicky asked with amusement.

"How about we do some more shopping?" Lilly suggested. Vicky & Martina chuckled.

"Hey, I'm a California girl, what can I say?!"

* * *

After breakfast, the big group of friends (and girlfriends) headed out into the small village of Zermatt to do some shopping, Lilly's request having gone over particularly well with most everyone. Only Martina grumbled a little, but as long as Vicky was with her, she didn't complain.

At one point, the girls found themselves outside a small jewelry store. Lilly stared intently at the various glittering rings, necklaces and bracelets in the glass window displays.

"See something you like?" Miley asked teasingly.

"Maybe," Lilly quipped. "Hey, can you ask Vicky to come here for a minute?"

"Uh... sure," Miley replied. "What for?"

"I just need to ask her something... in private," Lilly replied, her eyes still fixed on a particularly amazing looking gold and diamond ring. Miley had no idea what her girlfriend was up to, but she willingly obliged. Vicky stepped up beside Lilly a few moments later, while Miley took the opportunity to chat with Martina for a bit.

"What's up?" Vicky asked with a friendly smile.

"I need your help," Lilly replied, keeping her voice low.

"Sure, with what?" Vicky answered. Lilly swallowed.

"I want to ask Miley to marry me." Vicky leaned against the glass window and stared at the snow covered ground.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Lilly?" she asked carefully.

"More than anything," Lilly said softly. Vicky closed her eyes and looked at Lilly.

"Lilly…why are you asking me for help?"

"Because, silly, you've got a way with words." Vicky smiled and looked back at the window display.

"I don't think you'd go too well with that ring," she said, pointing at the one Lilly had looking at. "Don't…don't give her something too gaudy. Besides, you're on a student budget." Vicky looked at the rings herself and pointed at one of the more simple ones.

"Look, it's not so simple and not so elaborate. It's got True Love written in Italian on it and it's very, very, VERY nice with that little rose shaped stud on it."

"What are the words on it then?" Lilly asked curiously, straightening up. Vicky leaned in closer to see the words better.

"_Amore mio, amore vero_."

"Sounds romantic…" Lilly smiled. Vicky nodded. "Yeah…" She sank to her knees, ignoring the wet feeling creeping up her legs.

"Oh…My…God…" she whispered.

"What?" Lilly asked, looking in the direction her friend was looking in.

"That… that ring… is so… beautiful…" She bit her lip. "It's a perfect present for _my _girlfriend!"

"Which one?" Lilly asked carefully.

"That one," Vicky replied. She pointed at a small gold ring with two small joined hearts on it. The Italian word for 'Forever' was engraved on it in small letters.

"Oh Vicky, that's beautiful!" Lilly gushed. "I'm sure Martina would love it!"

"How are we gonna get those rings without our significant others noticing though?" Vicky wondered aloud. Lilly grinned.

"Leave that to me... I can be really sneaky when I want to be!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Martina and Miley were standing outside a clothes shop, looking at the various tops on sale, along with Chanelle and Emily. Martina turned to Miley and smiled.

"So you and Lilly are Californian?"

"Actually I'm from Tennessee. Lilly's a Californian, born and bred. So's Oliver."

"Who's Oliver?"

"A friend of ours; our best friend. We're the Three Musketeers at our school." Martina smiled.

"Is he an OK guy?"

"He's a bit of a doofus but he's great company."

"So you were born in Tennessee then?" Martina asked. Miley nodded.

"Yeah; my family and I moved out to Malibu after my mom... passed away," Miley said carefully. "I met Lilly on my first day of school at Seaview Junior High."

"You became friends that fast?" Martina asked, astounded. Miley smiled.

"Yup; what can I say, Lilly is hard to resist!" She laughed. "Besides, she was the only person _not_ making fun of me for my accent. She was really sweet, right from the beginning... and we just hit it off."

"I'm guessing the um... other feelings... came later?" Martina wondered, picking up a fiery red blouse with a bow on it.

"Yeah, they did... but looking back now, I can kinda see the beginnings of them from the first moment we met. It took almost losing Lilly to make me realize just how much she meant to me." Martina looked up at her, paling slightly.

"You... almost lost her?"

"In Malta... when that psycho we told you about kidnapped her. I've never been so afraid in my entire life." Martina shook her head.

"I still can't believe we had such a crazy man on our island. We never did anything to anyone!" She picked up a black t-shirt and smiled, slinging it around her arm. "We're a peaceful people. Sure our ancestors weren't, but aside from that, we're pretty serene."

"I heard once that Malta's ancestry is mixed up though..." Miley said, moving towards the cashier.

"Yeah it is... if you had to date back, nobody in Malta is related to the people who lived on Malta first."

"Aren't you?" Miley asked her.

"Nope. My great-great-grandfather's Spanish." She grinned at Miley, striking a flamenco pose. "Mum taught me some Spanish a few years back."

"What about Vicky?"

"Oh, she's Italian; somewhere from her paternal side. Her maternal side is Spanish though." Martina brought up the black shirt and paid for it.

"Aren't you going to try it on?"

"It's not for me. It's for Vicky." She held out the top, and the words showed clearer.

_Go with the Flow..._

_Or find your own Way to Go!_

"Hey, Miles," Lilly called out as she and Vicky walked up behind her. Martina had already gone to pay for shirt she'd picked out for her girlfriend.

"Hey yourself, beautiful," Miley greeted her warmly, reaching out to give Lilly a quick hug. "Find anything you liked at the jewelry store?"

"Nah," Lilly fibbed. "Way too expensive anyway. Miss me?" Miley grinned.

"Always," she said softly, giving Lilly a quick peck on her cheek.

"Hey Miles... do you think we could have dinner alone tonight, just the two of us?" Lilly asked her hesitantly.

"I'd love that," Miley replied. "Can I ask what brought this on, though?"

Lilly smiled.

"I just want some alone time with you..."

* * *

Meanwhile, Vicky followed Martina into the store, stepping up beside her at the checkout counter.

"Hey."

"Find anything at the jewelry store?" Martina asked as she finished paying for her purchase. Smiling, she held up the shirt.

"Nah!" Vicky lied. "Hmm, nice choice...black is my color!"

"I thought it was red..." Martina commented.

"Oh, both are!" Vicky grinned. She turned back to Martina and rubbed the back of her neck, something she only did when she was nervous.

"Urm...you wanna have dinner alone tonight? At the hotel restaurant?" Martina almost laughed at her girlfriend's flustered behavior.

"I'd love to."

* * *

That night, two couples sat down to enjoy a quiet, romantic dinner together. Miley and Lilly chose a small Italian restaurant known as 'La Dolce Vita Ristorante' for their dinner. They were given a small corner table, softly lit by a small chandelier, and were given a few minutes to look over the menu.

"What do you feel like tonight, Lils?" Miley asked.

"I don't know, it all sounds so good," Lilly replied. She looked up at Miley and smiled. "You wanna share something?" Miley smiled back.

"I'd like that," she answered. She looked down at the menu again. "How about the Porcini Mushroom Ravioli? Those sound really good!" she suggested.

"Yeah they do," Lilly agreed. "Okay, ravioli it is!" After they put in their order, and the waiter took their menus, Miley slid up beside Lilly.

"Enjoying yourself tonight, Lils?" she asked softly, smiling.

"You have no idea," Lilly replied. "Besides, I always enjoy myself when I'm with you."

"Me too, Lils… me too."

* * *

Vicky was skimming through her copy of Ben Hur that she had brought with her when a silky smooth touch drew a finger across her bare neck. She shivered and closed her eyes.

"Hey."

"Hey," Martina said softly. "Shall we?" Vicky got up, smiling. She smoothed down her all-occasion jeans, grabbed her black coat, and took Martina's outstretched hand.

"We shall."

* * *

"These Porcini things are really good!" Miley gushed, picking at the last of her meal.

"They're little, sweet river mushrooms..." Lilly mused, polishing off the last of the tomato sauce with a piece of bread.

"How do you know?"

"Vicky told me. Apparently she cooks too." Miley laughed.

"Chanelle is right: there ain't nothing that girl can't do!" Miley quipped. Lilly smiled.

"There's something I might be able to do better than her though."

"What's that Lils?" Lilly grabbed the small black box in her pocket and hid it from Miley's view.

"Do you love me, Miles?"

"You know I do," Miley said softly, taking Lilly's free hand in her own.

"I love you too," Lilly whispered. "More than you know... and I don't ever want to stop."

"Lilly... what are you...?"

"I never thought I could love anyone as much as I love you," Lilly continued, staring deep into Miley's eyes. "You're a part of me, Miles... a part of my heart and soul. When I'm with you, I feel complete." Lilly paused to blink back tears. "I want to hold you in my arms for the rest of our lives." Taking a deep breath, Lilly revealed the small black box she'd been hiding in her other hand. Miley's eyes widened when she saw the beautiful ring sparkling inside it.

"Miley Ray Stewart... will you marry me?" Miley blinked and stared for a few endless moments, then pulled Lilly into a kiss.

"Lilly... you don't know how happy you've made me..." she whispered, blinking back tears.

"Yes, Lilly... I'll marry you." She pulled Lilly to her and kissed her passionately again, letting all the love she felt for the amazing young woman she had just promised herself to flood her being. Parting moments later, she knew she had to have the goofiest smile imaginable on her face.

"I love you Lilly... so much." Lilly smiled back, her face wet with tears of joy.

"I love you too, Smiley Miley... forever."

* * *

Vicky fiddled with the black box in her pocket and looked up at Martina, who was humming a familiar tune. Vicky smiled.

"You still remember that song?"

"Of course I do." Martina looked up, her eyes sparkling in the candlelit room. "You can sing it better than me though." Vicky smiled.

"_Kowaresou na hodo sutemi de ai wo dakishimeru yo. Tatoe sore ga yumemaboroshi demo kamawanai! Owarenai Kono mama ja Nee Saigo wa kimi no. Furueru honne wo ore ni sarashite kure_!"

"Tell me what they mean again…" Martina smiled back.

"I embrace this love that feels as if it could break. It doesn't matter if it's a dream or an illusion. If we could stay like this forever maybe in the end you'll admit your true feelings for me." As she sang, Vicky brought out the black box, flipped it open and held it out towards Martina. Martina reached for it and gave a small gasp of surprise.

"Vic… how could you afford this?!"

"Lilly helped…" Vicky said softly. Martina's smile grew as tears steadily flowed down her cheeks.

"Think of it as... a promise ring," Vicky continued. "It's my promise... that I'll always love you and I'll always be here with you."

"Oh,Vic..." Martina whispered, tears stinging her eyes. She carefully picked up the ring and slid it onto her finger, staring at it in wonder. Then she looked up at Vicky again.

"Damn I love you... I love you so much!" Vicky grinned.

"How do you think I feel?" Martina looked down, her cheeks burning a fiery red.

"Vic... I don't know what to say..."

"You don't have to say anything... like some great guy once said, 'Actions speak louder than words.' " Martina gave Vicky a seductive smirk, building a steeple with her fingers.

"Are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting...?" Vicky raised an eyebrow, crossing her legs.

"Maybe I am."

* * *

When morning dawned on their last day in Zermatt, it found two couples fast asleep in each other's arms. Both had spent the night reaffirming their love for one another, and now greeted the morning light together.

"Morning, beautiful," Martina whispered in Vicky's ear. Vicky slowly opened her eyes, a shy smile on her face.

"Mmm... morning back," she replied. Martina smiled and drew a finger slowly down one of Vicky's bare arms.

"Sleep well?" she asked softly.

"In your arms? Always," Vicky answered, still smiling.

"What would our obnoxious older brothers say if they knew about us sleeping together like this, hmm?" Martina playfully asked, twirling a lock of Vicky's curly dark hair in her fingers.

"Nothing... we're sixteen. It's not like they haven't done it anyways. Your brother's 20, mine's 28; they've both had their fair share of private moments with their girlfriends." Martina yawned and rose, stretching her arms back.

"Shall we get dressed and ready?" Vicky patted down her hair, shrugging.

"Sure; dibs on the shower!"

"All yours," Martina laughed. Vicky slid out of bed, stretching and straightening her pajamas. Martina gave a playful wolf whistle.

"Stop that," Vicky laughed.

"Not my fault you look so damn good in the mornings," Martina replied with a smirk.

"Right back atcha," Vicky whispered, leaning in to kiss the woman she loved. 'Now, I really need to get up and take this shower, or we'll be late to the airport!" Martina blinked.

"Amazing...we're already going home..." Vicky sighed. "I know. I don't want to go either..."

"I'm going to tell my parents today." Vicky looked up, shocked.

"...W-What...?"

"I don't wanna have to hide what I'm feeling... or you, Vic," Martina said softly.

"W-what if... what if they don't approve? What if they tell you not to see me anymore?" Vicky asked nervously.

"Then I'll deal with that," Martina said heavily. "I'm not going to lose you though... no matter what." Vicky hung her head.

"I... I can't tell my mum and dad. I just can't..."

"You're gonna keep me a complete secret then?" Martina asked softly.

"No. I'm going to tell my brother...he...he sort of...guessed..."

"He knew?!" Martina caught her breath, clutching Vicky's hand.

"Yeah. He guessed from all the times I'd talk about you; and he sort of guessed something was wrong. I think he knows. Telling him won't be a shock though. He understands me..." Martina smiled.

"Just as well. My brother knows too." Vicky laughed.

"Oh well...obnoxious older brothers always win." Vicky squeezed her girlfriend's hand. "I'll come over to your house tomorrow...say around eleven AM? How about we tell your family then?" Martina grinned.

"Sounds good to me. Now go and take that shower."

"Yes, Ma'am." On her way to the restroom, Vicky suddenly turned to face Martina again.

"You know I'm not ashamed of you, or what we have, right?" she asked the woman she loved nervously. "It's just... I know my mum and dad wouldn't... they wouldn't understand..." She blinked back tears.

"I'm sorry," Vicky sobbed. Martina walked over to her and pulled her into a tender hug.

"I understand," she whispered. "You don't have to do anything you don't want to. As long as I have your love... that's all I need." She reached up to gently brush away her love's tears.

"Always," Vicky whispered. "Always, Tine." Then their lips met, and they were lost in each other's arms again...

* * *

Meanwhile, in their own room, Miley and Lilly were getting ready to face the new day as well.

"Who should we tell first?" Lilly asked happily. She and Miley were still lying in bed together, facing each other, talking softly about the events of the night before.

"I'd like to tell everyone," Miley replied. "First though... I want to buy you a ring of your own."

"Miles, you don't have to..." Miley stopped the woman she loved with a gentle finger to her lips.

"I _want_ to," she said softly, but insistently. "I want everyone in the whole world to know how much I love you." Lilly smiled, feeling tears sting her eyes again.

"I swear, only you can make me cry this much," she said teasingly, laughing a little. Miley smiled.

"It's my way of showing I care..." she said softly. Lilly grinned.

"In that case, a nice ring with a little sapphire to match my eyes would do, hun." Miley pouted.

"How am I going to afford that, huh?" Lilly rolled her eyes.

"D'UH! Hannah Montana, anyone?"

"Oh, right... her," Miley deadpanned. "Yeah, she might be able to help." Lilly giggled.

"You're crazy, you know that?"

"You know you love me anyway," Miley teased.

"Yup," Lilly agreed happily. She leaned forward and kissed Miley gently.

"First thing tomorrow, we're going ring shopping then," Miley promised.

"I'm a size eight…" Lilly grinned. Miley smiled.

"All the better."

* * *

Vicky curled up in her black trench coat, smiling as she felt the familiar sense of warmth come from it. She was standing in the corridor with the others, her luggage lying on the floor next to her. Martina was wearing an identical trench coat, and both girls had let their hair down. Chanelle and Emily were having a heated discussion about what college they would be going to, while the others were flitting through a _La Redoute Fashion Magazine_. Miley and Lilly came out of their room with their luggage, and mutely, everyone grabbed their bags and trudged down the stairs, depositing their keys at the reception.

"Adios Switzerland!" Chanelle called out into the frosty morning air.

"Bye bye, Matterhorn!" Lilly waved at the mountain.

"Hellooooooo MALTA!!!" Vicky cheered, pumping the air with her fists. "We're going back _home_!"

The taxi ride back to the airport was filled with chatter... some excited, some not quite so. Finally, Miley turned to look at Vicky.

"I'm really gonna miss you, Vicky," Miley said softly. "You too, Martina. When do you think we'll see each other again?"

"Who knows?" Martina replied. "If I know Vicky though, I have a feeling it'll be soon."

"You know you guys are welcome in Malta anytime," Vicky added.

"Maybe we'll have to come visit then," Lilly said with a smile.

"As long as you promise no one will get kidnapped again!" Miley added with a laugh. Vicky smiled.

"I promise." Martina grinned.

"Me too."

"What are your plans as soon as you get home then?" Lilly asked.

"Well, telling Tine's parents...then on to junior college I guess."

"What about your parents, Vic?" Lilly asked. Vicky visibly paled, and Martina quickly took Vicky's hands in her own.

"We're not telling them," she explained. 'Vicky's... really worried about what they'll say."

"Oh," Lilly answered, not sure what else to say. "I'm sorry Vicky... I didn't know."

"I know," Vicky replied. "It's okay, Lilly." The taxi pulled up outside the airport and stopped, and everyone climbed out.

"Come on guys, let's get to passenger control." Vicky smiled and looked around. She grabbed Martina's hand and smiled, still looking away. She burst into song.

"Going back to the corner, where I first saw you... gonna camp in my sleeping bag; I'm not gonna move…" Martina felt tears prick her eyes.

"Oh Vic..." she smiled. "I remember when that song came out!"

"What song?" Lilly asked.

"The Man Who Can't Be Moved..." Miley whispered back.

"So... I guess this is it," Vicky said softly as they reached the point where the two parties would have to leave for their separate flights home. "I mean, for now. We'll see each other again, soon." Miley laughed lightly.

"I know what you meant, Vicky... and I hope it won't be too long." Martina turned to Lilly.

"Thanks for a great vacation and for all the help, guys."

"No problem. It's what we do." Lilly hugged Martina fiercely, gaining an equally strong hug. After Miley and Vicky shared their goodbyes, Martina said goodbye to Miley and Lilly to Vicky.

"We'll miss you guys. We'll fly you over to Malta, don't you worry!" Vicky grinned. "Even if it'll be the death of us!" Miley smiled.

"Knowing you, Vicky, I know that we'll have a great time next time we come." Vicky smiled.

"I love you guys."

"We love you too, but don't make your girlfriend jealous."

"As if," Martina smirked. "Vic knows she's got it good with me!" Miley and Lilly laughed.

"Yeah she does," Miley agreed. "All right you two, take care of yourselves. We love you."

"We love you too," Vicky replied. Waving goodbye, the two couples slowly walked away, towards their respective flights.

"You okay Miles?" Lilly asked, noticing how quiet her girlfriend had suddenly become.

"Just gonna miss them is all," Miley replied softly. "I'll be fine though, as long as I have you." She smiled and Lilly took Miley's hand in her own.

"Always, Miley; I'll always be with you."


End file.
